Heroes
by ryttu3k
Summary: When Link is badly injured in Lanayru Desert, he gets a helping hand from a rather unlikely source, learning that there's far more to Groose than just the bully he appears to be. Link/Groose, some mild Link/Zelda and Zelda/Link/Groose.
1. Chapter One

**Author's note:** My first multi-chapter non-NaNo fic! (Seriously, this thing's hit like 72k and took five months to write.) The idea came about after... well, full disclosure, after the first time I went through Lanayru Desert in the beginning of December and absolutely _sucked_ at it. That prompted the idea of what would actually happen if someone is, er, repeatedly being electrocuted, and that prompted the whole story off.**  
**

And now there's a novel-length Link/Groose fic XD (For pairing-related stuff - it does have hints of Link/Zelda and ends with Zelda/Link/Groose.) Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Mildly graphic description of injuries.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Link let out an agonised cry as his body hit the sandy ground.

Every nerve ending burnt as he forced himself up, staggering against the rock face as the Ampilus came around for another strike. It took everything he had to scramble atop the rocky island, collapsing back amidst the dry grass and staring at the sky.

He was fairly certain his vision was out of focus - the clouds swam in and out of view like waves of grass ripping in the breeze.

Eventually, he would have to move - he could still hear the sharp buzz and crackle and thump as the Ampilus threw itself against the island he was now collapsed on, and from far away, he could hear rustles and snaps - the sounds of more on the way. He had to get to the generator, activate the last power node, get in to the mines, find Zelda...

But his muscles quivered and twitched beneath his skin, in his chest, his heart raced and skipped, and he could not unfurl his fingers from around the hilt of the sword. He could not draw breath. He _hurt_.

With his still-shielded left arm, he reached for his bomb bag, half shoving the explosive off the cliff face. The Ampilus died with a 'wark!' and Link practically tumbled off the island, putting on one last burst of speed to get to the next safe point - the series of walls that held the generator and the bird statue.

And then he crawled to the edge and expelled every last content of his stomach.

Falling back against the timeshifted grass, he stared up at the sky again, eyes glazed. When Fi emerged from the sword, he knew only by sound - he saw very little right now.

"A report, Master," she told him helpfully, "You have sustained multiple injuries. I suggest returning to a safe point to rest and recover."

He made a wordless negative sound, groping for a bottle - he knew there were a few drops of potion in there, enough to at least get him to his feet.

Barely enough, though. He could barely get the cork back in, his hands shaking so badly, pain lancing up his sword arm. "Gotta save Zelda," he muttered almost feverishly, reaching for the sword again and swaying in sudden vertigo. "She's right - right there, I've gotta..."

There was no hint of emotion in the sword spirit's voice, but Link could almost imagine that she looked concerned. "Your chances of survival if you continue in this state are less than five per cent, Master," she informed him, "It is not recommended that you continue at this time."

"But she's right there!" Link sounded anguished, throwing an arm in the direction of the crest rising in to the air in the distance. "And - I let her down last time, I let those - those _monsters_ get to her, I can't let her down again -"

Fi paused. "The spirit maiden Zelda is protected, Master," she told him calmly, "And her desire to see you dead is less than zero per cent."

Link didn't answer immediately, still gazing at where he knew the Temple of Time stood. "Just for a little while," he croaked suddenly, reaching back to sheath his sword and hissing in pain at the movement. The hilt, he noted when he pulled his hand away, was stained with blood, the gauntlet he wore charred.

Closing his fingers around the sail cloth was one of the harder things he had ever done, gritting his teeth as he wound it around his hand for security. Bringing it to his face, he inhaled deeply, eyes shut - then let the winds take him away.

And the desert disappeared beneath his feet.

* * *

By the time the Crimson Loftwing hit the ground before the front doors of the Knight Academy, evening was fast approaching.

Instructor Owlan, gazing up at the skies as the first stars appeared, started as a huge dark shape emerged - the Loftwing, bearing Link's barely conscious body, wings fluttering in alarm at flying so close to nightfall. Almost as an afterthought, Link slid from its back and landed in a crumpled heap on the grass.

Owlan exclaimed, rushing to the boy's side. One hand was locked around a corner of the sailcloth, the formerly pristine cloth stained rusty red, his fingers streaked with blood. Bruises littered his cheeks and forehead, another smear of blood around his nose, and his hair near one ear was matted with the stuff. "Pipit," he said urgently as the older boy emerged, stopping short in horror, "You must go find Luv immediately. Tell her to bring as much potion as she can."

"Right!" the young man said shakily, "You can count on me!"

He was gone before Owlan ever had the chance to thank him.

Exhaling, the instructor gazed down at Link, who had since lapsed in to full unconsciousness. Carefully, almost delicately, he lifted him in to his arms, even the slightest movement eliciting a moan of pain, and the man winced.

What had happened to him? Expression troubled, he quickly transported him to his room, nudging open the door and setting Link on his bed. As he worked to unstrap the sword and shield, unbuckling belts and carefully sliding off gauntlets, he could not help but feel that something had gone very wrong.

This was a boy's room - models on the shelves, a half-completed statue on his desk, a few items of clothing still slung over the chair. His homework laid untouched, unfinished, on his desk.

How could a boy like Link sustain such serious injuries?

Stripped down to his underclothes, the full extent of Link's injuries now laid visible. His right arm - that was the worst of it, his palm blistering and red and burnt. Extending up his forearm, a curious pattern was imprinted on his flesh - forked branches, like lightning, staining the pale skin.

And yet that was not the only injuries the boy possessed. Over his arms and legs, where his mail had not protected him, deep slices and lacerations littered his skin, only half healed. One leg bore a nasty burn scar from boot top to mid thigh, and dark bruises imprinting the pattern of the mail in his skin covered his back. Running a hand gently over them, Owlan felt broken ribs.

He had seen Link but two days ago. How long had he hidden these injuries for?

Gently, he folded a clean towel hanging in the closet, resting his injured hand on it. Even the slightest touch caused a soft sob of pain, Link's forehead creasing even in the depths of unconsciousness. Owlan sat back, closed his eyes, and murmured a prayer to the Goddess, the only sound in the room Link's laboured breathing.

But they were not alone for long - Pipit had finally returned, leading an anxious-looking Luv behind him, and, marching behind, Headmaster Gaepora. He stopped short at the foot of the bed, gazing at Link in a combination of shock and - it could not be guilt, could it? Owlan frowned, stepping back to let Luv go to work.

"I stabled his Loftwing, Sir," Pipit said softly, "He was in a bit of distress..." And he stopped there, biting down on his lip.

The Crimson Loftwing was not the only being in distress, it seemed. Link breathed like he had just ran a mile.

"There we go," Luv murmured, helping to support Link's head as she poured more potion down his throat, two empty bottles already sitting on the floor beside the bed. Was that the slight sheen of infusion in it? Whatever it was, it seemed to be working - Link gasped, his body growing rigid before his wounds began to knit, new, healthy skin spreading over the burns, the bruises fading to yellow.

Luv exhaled. "He should be out of the woods now," she murmured, turning to Headmaster Gaepora. "But he'll need rest."

"I will ensure that he gets it," the man said solemnly, bowing deeply. "I thank you for your assistance, Luv."

Gathering her things, she smiled weakly, left another bottle of potion for Link to take later, and took her leave. With one last anguished look back at the bed, Pipit followed, ready to escort her back home.

Letting out a soft sigh, Owlan stood too, dusting his robes off. "Please update me on his condition as soon as possible, Headmaster," he said quietly. When Gaepora nodded, he steeled himself, and started back to his room.

He did not notice the door opposite Link's, slightly ajar, a pair of yellow eyes peering out in stunned disbelief.

* * *

When Link awakened later that evening, it was to pain, potion, a bowl of soup, and a lecture from an almost frantically calm Gaepora, so worried about his daughter that it was almost tangible through the relaxed mask he attempted to present.

And then he drifted, eyes closed but sleep elusive, distracted by the spasms and pain in his hand even after the burns and fractures had been healed. He had not seen the injuries he had gained in the desert for himself - it had taken a quiet plea to Gaepora to learn exactly how beaten up he had been.

And, oh Goddess, but his bones ached.

Night had already well and truly fallen by now, judging from the dim silver light stealing in from around the window, and not even his Loftwing would fly in the dark. He would have no choice but to wait until morning - a long, agonising wait.

What was happening to Zelda, down on the surface, simply because he had been too weak to continue? Why had he not pushed past the pain? He had already defied the odds before - couldn't he have done it again?

Impulsively, he grabbed for the hilt of the sword - and then let out a strangled yelp as pain shot up his arm the instant his palm connected with the hilt. Was that his own blood that had been left on it? He gazed at it dazedly, drawing his arm back in, even the touch of the sheets agonising.

He couldn't even pick up a sword right now. How could he help Zelda if he couldn't even fight?

Suddenly determined, he pushed himself up, swinging his bare legs out from the covers. He had to do this. He had to steel himself, ignore the pain, fight on regardless of how much it hurt - Zelda was depending on him, and he would _not_ let her down again.

His hand closed around the hilt again, and again, pain shot up his arm. Gritting his teeth, he lifted his other hand to force his uncooperative fingers around it, hand shaking, vision blurring as his eyes watered.

He had managed to take hold of his sword. That, at least, was a start.

Letting it go with a clang, he let out a shaky sigh, sitting back. Where were his clothes? The tunic was ripped in places, but otherwise fine - but the undershirt and pants would probably have to be replaced, and the boot that had at least saved him from losing a foot to lava was looking rather ragged. Reaching for his things, he began to dress one-handed, right hand held out whenever possible.

And then he reached for a cloth, silently scrubbing blood and fragments of burnt skin from the hilt of the sword.

There - good as new. Link closed his eyes and reached for the hilt again, letting out a hiss as pain tore up his arm again. Even the light leather glove and gauntlet felt like unbearable pressure, like his hand was being ground in a vice - he tore them off, dragged the sleeve up, and glared at the appendage like it had personally wronged him.

"So you can't fight, huh?"

Link started, grabbing the sword again out of sheer instinct, eyes wide and alarmed as he spun to the door. And then one knee buckled, and he nearly collapsed on to the bed again, sword wavering as he fought to remain upright.

Groose nearly filled the door frame, discomfort written all over his face. He was dressed to travel, Link noted distractedly, boots on, a pouch on his hip, a pack shrugged over his back. "Heard you got hurt," he said casually, uncertainty overwritten with cockiness by what seemed like sheer willpower.

"Did you decide to come and laugh?" Link uttered softly, letting himself flop back on the bed. He was in pain, he couldn't fight, and now his bully had come to torment him - this day was not going well so far.

"Actually..." Groose scratched the back of his head, grinning. "If you're all busted up, you can't find Zelda, can you? So if you tell me what y'know, I'll go find her myself."

Link shook his head, glancing at the sword. "I don't think you can."

Groose glowered at him. "Hey, just 'cause you and Zelda are all buddy-buddy doesn't mean that I don't care 'bout her too!" he snapped, "We both wanna find her, so why won't you let me? Bet I can do better than a pipsqueak like you!"

And that was a good point, insults aside. Why couldn't Groose find her? Never mind that he would barely last a minute down on the Surface - he had no doubt, at least, that Groose cared about Zelda deeply. "Because you weren't chosen," he finally said, voice wretched. "I got chosen for this task. I've got to see it through."

"You can't even hold a sword!" the redhead pointed out, taking a few steps in to Link's room and grabbing his wrist to haul him to his feet. Link let out an involuntary yell of agony, and Groose let go as if he had been burnt. "Look, where ever she is, I bet ol' Groose can deal with it!" he blustered, "How hard can it be if _you_ can do it?"

"She's on the Surface," Link said flatly, and Groose stopped stock still. "I've chased her through a forest and a volcano and a desert. She's in a temple in the desert and I have to open these mines to get to them and I've spent the past day nearly suffocating in sinksand and being electrocuted constantly and it's not like fighting off a few Keese and Remlit!"

"But..." Groose sounded weak, shaken. "But there's nothin' beneath the clouds."

Link laughed shakily. "There's a world that makes Skyloft look tiny beneath the clouds. It's full of monsters and there's a demon who wants to hurt her. I've got to save her, Groose. I was chosen from this task, and I'll fulfill it or die trying."

Groose was silent for a moment. Then he asked suddenly, "Okay. What can I do to help?"

Link gave him an uncertain stare. "To - help?" he asked cautiously, "What do you -" He bit down on his lip as another spasm ran up his arm, pushing the words on as if they took physical effort. "What do you mean?"

"Well, guess you got, uh, 'chosen', huh?" Groose said quietly, aiming for 'flippant' and hitting closer to 'uncertain'. "So I guess there's no stoppin' you going. But that doesn't mean you can't have help, right? I can hit things for ya." He grinned cockily, although Link could tell that his heart wasn't quite in it. "Maybe Zelda will be so grateful she'll fall in to my waiting arms!" Miming a swoon, he chuckled weakly, then immediately straightened up. "So. What've I gotta do?"

And Link simply continued to stare at him. Groose's motives were as clear as glass - he had wanted Zelda for as long as Link could remember, to be a hero. But it was also true that he cared about her - and he needed help.

"Fine," he finally said, voice soft. "You'll need equipment. Get a sword from the sparring hall, wooden shield from the bazaar. Get a bomb bag there, too. See if you can find a slingshot, and bring as much potion as you can. And get a sailcloth."

Of course, the unspoken addition to that was, 'But not mine'.

For a moment, Groose's eyes strayed to the Goddess Sword, then nodded. "Right. I'll be back just after the bazaar opens."

Link nodded stiffly. "Don't be too late. I'm not going to wait up for you," he warned, watching warily as Groose virtually saluted.

"I'll be there!" he promised, and headed out, letting the door swing shut with an audible bang.

And Link laid himself back amongst the sheets, aching hand resting on his stomach, wondering if he had just made a very big mistake.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

It was barely day when Link and Groose set out for a launch platform.

True to his word, Groose had knocked on his door not ten minutes after the bazaar had opened for the day, a practice sword sheathed and hanging from his belt, a basic wooden shield accompanying it. In his hand was a sailcloth - plain white fabric, unadorned by the emblem that marked Link's as something special.

"Still gonna go?" he asked curiously, and Link nodded once, getting to his feet.

He had dozed restlessly, that night, unwilling to allow himself to sleep any longer than was necessary. This was no time for lying in, he could not allow himself to be the sleepyhead Zelda called him - not with her life in danger.

Link was silent as he led Groose to the platform, the dew still damp on the grass. Was this the right thing to do? He had been given this task, but now he was relegating parts of it to someone else - he would not be the only one to save Zelda. Had he already irreversibly changed destiny, simply by accepting that he could come along?

Or had destiny already been changed when the desert had robbed him of his sword hand?

He did not know what was wrong. The burns had been healed, the strange forking pattern lightening and fading. The fractured bones had knitted up, and not a trace of injury marred his skin.

And yet it hurt. He hurt. It spasmed and twitched and set shocks of pain up his arm, and even the lightest touch could cause agony. Now, he wore no gauntlet on that arm, his sleeve rolled up to the elbow - in a fight, he would be vulnerable as well as in pain, and yet he could not bear the touch.

"So - what're those lights?" Groose asked cautiously, peering out at the yellow beacon. "That and the green and red one - they just kind of appeared. I reckoned they were Zelda calling out to her true hero!" He thumped himself on the chest, indicating exactly which hero Groose assumed Zelda was trying to summon.

"Beacons," Link explained simply, pulling the sailcloth out for later. "They create a gap in the clouds - that's how we're going to get down. Fly over, jump off, and use the cloth to land safely."

Groose winced, then nodded, a familiar cocky grin covering the brief flash of discomfort. "You got it!" he smirked, then launched himself off the edge, a whistle piercing the early morning air.

This was going to hurt. Link hurtled off the precipice, fighting past pain to whistle for his Loftwing, the magnificent red bird coming for him as he had a hundred times before. One-handed, he clung to the harness and kept his eyes fixed on the beacon - and Groose.

"Ready?" Groose shouted as Link drew near, already circling the beacon. Link didn't bother to answer - he simply took a deep breath and threw himself off in to the air.

Zelda was down there. And he could not stop to delay, not even once.

Their destination was the platform outside of the mine entrance, and Link's boots hit the dusty surface seconds before Groose. The redhead stopped short, letting out a yelp of surprise as he spotted the swathe of green grass and the robot buzzing around busily; Link was too focused on dowsing for the entrance for the next generator key.

"Link! What the hell is that?" Groose yelped, grabbing Link's shoulder with a suddenness that almost saw him drop the sword (dowsing, at least, didn't require too tight a grip, nor too much movement if he could just move his entire body instead). "There's - a thing!"

"It's a robot," he said tiredly, glancing down as the sword vibrated in his hand. Was that a building ahead? Good. "I found where we have to go - come on."

And this time, he would keep a wide berth from any Ampilus that wanted to get in his way.

Perhaps it was the rest that had done it, or maybe it was the four bottles of potion he had recently had - but Link felt alert and vibrantly awake as he darted past monsters, eyes locked on the building that he knew held the last part of the key. "There'll probably be sinksand," he warned breathlessly as he flopped against the wall, safe for a moment, "And Ampilus - those crab things. If it's like the other one, there'll be another timeshift crystal and Technoblin. You're going to have to activate the crystal, I think." He winced, just a little, at the prospect.

Groose stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're, uh, kind of implodin' my mind, y'know," he said weakly, "Hell's a Technoblin?"

"You'll see," Link muttered, and pushed the door open.

It was exactly as he suspected, once he made his way in - an ancient facility, full of sinksand and roaming Ampilus. "The crystal should be inside some rocks," Link explained softly as they stole closer, "Did you get more bombs? You'll have to roll one and hit it."

"Got it!" Groose grinned, stepping forward to examine the rocks scattered here and there. One yielded nothing but a green rupee, not even remotely worth the risk - another bore absolutely nothing. "Only one left, huh?" the redhead muttered, stepping out on to another platform to get a better shot.

Link recognised the danger too late - that the platform was just low enough for an Ampilus to careen in to. "Look out!" he shouted -

And Groose let out a strangled yell as the nearest one slammed in to him anyway, electricity crackling over his skin as the current jolted through his body.

When he scrambled back, he was panting, eyes wide. "That hurt," he said in a near-whimper, and Link slumped down again against his position near the wall.

"They hurt a lot," he agreed, voice dull, "Even worse than the Technoblin. If you see them, watch out for their swords - if they hit, they'll shock you as well."

Electricity crackling down the blade of the Goddess Sword, hand burning as it poured through the hilt and up his arm - for a moment, he stared down at his arm in consternation.

What if...?

His ruminations were shattered by the sound of an explosion - Groose had shaken off the shock and pain, teeth gritted, and got the last of the rocks. Beneath it, a dull blue timeshift stone waited for them, and Link silently passed his slingshot (Groose had been unable to find one in Skyloft) over. "Okay - hit it, and the sand will disappear. It's like a maze, and there'll be Technoblin down there."

Groose gave him a dubious look, but took the slingshot and seed bag anyway. "Right. Let me handle this!"

Travelling with Groose, Link discovered, had had some unintentional advantages. For one thing, he was tall enough to scramble up on crates and blocks that Link was simply too short to reach, able to boost the smaller of the two adventurers up, or reaching down to haul him upwards. Only once, this had turned ill - clambering up on a block, he had turned to help Link up without taking notice of the crackling yellow blob oozing up behind him. It had taken some yelling and rather frantic shaking before it had succumbed to a few well-placed sword blows, and as Link scrambled up with his help, he was sure even the pompadour looked frazzled.

"Gotta say," Groose winced as they made it to the other side, Link buckling the Beetle's control band on to his left wrist, "I'm not sure I like all this fightin' monsters stuff."

"You want to save Zelda, don't you?" Link grunted, eyes fixed on the Beetle as it scooped up an Ampilus egg on the other side of the divide, "If there's monsters between us and her, then we have to fight them."

Groose let out a sigh, watching as the Beetle deposited the sparking thing on the platform, Link stepping on and giving it a kick as soon as the sparking came to an end. The door slid open, and he picked up their belongings, giving the generator key a suspicious look. "So that's it, huh?"

"The third key," Link confirmed quietly, walking in and giving it a careful look. Then he took a deep breath, unsheathing his sword, eyes half glazed from the pain as he stabbed the blade in to the mechanism, twisting to the side. "There."

"That's it?" Groose said dubiously, then, suddenly, let out a whoop, slapping Link on the back. "That's it! Let's go find Zelda!"

Despite himself, Link smiled. Groose had, remarkably, been of actual help, and his enthusiasm was beginning to rub off. This time, they made their way back with very little trouble, pausing outside the lock to take a quick drink of potion and a hurried stock-take of their equipment.

"These are the same symbols we saw on the locks," Link murmured, peering at them.

And suddenly, a spark of blue light emerged from the blade he held almost cautiously. "A report, Master Link," Fi piped up.

Groose let out a shrill shriek.

"The symbols on this power generator correspond to the symbols on the three remote power nodes you activated," she continued undeterred, "Logic suggests that they are connected."

"I think we have to line these up," he frowned thoughtfully, giving Fi a nod as she disappeared again and glancing at his map (where he had marked the symbols he had seen in the facilities). "This blue one on the left - that red one to the right and below - and this yellow one right at the top."

"What was that?" Groose wailed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him again. "There was a blue lady! _In your sword_!"

Link nodded calmly, still examining the lock. "Her name is Fi," he murmured, straightening up. "She's the servant of the goddess - she's the one who chose me." With a sigh, he gazed at the sword, then jabbed it in to the generator, forcing his fingers around it.

And there, he found himself a problem - he simply could not force his shaking hand to turn the blade.

He tried once, hissed as agony shot up to his shoulder, and tried again. This time, it was a spasm, his fingers unlocking, numb and stuff. Hissing a curse under his breath, he tried again - and then a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Lemme try," Groose muttered, reaching for the blade - then yelping and drawing his hand back. "...Uhh. I guess it _is_ your sword. I don't think the blue lady wants me to touch it."

Deflating, Link practically collapsed against the generator's front, sword still thrust through the centre. "I guess not," he said quietly, eyes closed - and then he steeled himself, standing again and wrapping both hands around the blade.

This time, he almost made it before pain made him let go with a gasp. "I know what to do. It just hurts too much to do it!" he almost growled, trying to force the blade by sheer willpower. Both hands strained, but reflex made him let go, his muscles not allowing him to continue the movement.

But if his own muscles wouldn't work...

"You can't touch the sword," Link started, his tone almost wondering. "But you can touch me."

Groose caught on then, glancing down at Link. "It's gonna hurt you a whole lot," he said dubiously, and Link nodded.

"It's going to hurt a lot anyway," he explained, resigned to the pain. "But I keep letting go. You have to make sure I don't do that."

"Right," Groose muttered, wrapping his bigger hands around Link's smaller ones. Immediately, pain shot up Link's arm again, the pressure of Groose's hand not helping. "To the left, yeah?"

Link nodded, teeth gritted, muttering directions until they reached each destination. Then, with one last push, the generator clicked to life.

It gleamed blue, lighting their faces as the desert rumbled and growled. And, in the midst of a sandy field, the mines rose from beneath.

Shaking off the pain, Link glanced at Groose. And, without another word, the two started for the stairs, one step closer to finding Zelda once more.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Link collapsed hard against the wall and let out a heartfelt moan of exhaustion.

Beside him, Groose was rubbing one harm, teeth gritted. "Shit, Link," he groaned, "You did two of those things already?"

"Not quite like those," he said with a weary shake of his head, "The Skyview Temple was sort of okay. The Earth Temple was full of fire and lava." Tugging the edge of his pants out of his boot, he showed Groose the burn scar there.

Groose let out a discontent sound. "Not sure what's worse, fire or electricity," he muttered. "How does that kook Beedle deal with it?"

"By not getting shot at?" Link suggested, sighing and digging in to his pack for a bottle of potion. Swallowing a mouthful, he passed it across to Groose, gazing at where the conveyer belts hummed and buzzed ahead of them.

It had not been as bad as he had expected. The Beetle, he could control with his left arm - while that hand wasn't as precise as his right, it could twist and turn to control the device well enough, and the new item they had picked up in the temple required little input from his right hand to control either.

With a practice sword in Groose's hand to take out menaces like Beamos, it made for a satisfying partnership. Once or twice, the pair even took out enemies far easier than either would on its own - Link could blast a steady stream of air at the Armos while Groose took care of any messy stabbing.

Still, ahead was the monster that guarded the temple, if the Earth Temple was any indication. Would they see Ghirahim again? Something cold and hard and very much like fear curled in his stomach. Was he waiting for them - or had he already gone ahead to find his prey?

Abruptly, Link stood. "We have to go," he said shakily, "Zelda is waiting."

Groose nodded, jumping to his feet and examining the puzzle ahead. "There's another of those crystal doohickies in here," he muttered, poking at the mine cart with one finger, "I guess that's a path across."

Link nodded, shouldering the bellows. "And there's a platform here," he said quietly, "We might have to get across on that - we can use the cart to guard us from those vents."

Once or twice, an ill-timed steam vent had opened just enough time to send Link flying off the surface they were trying to climb. With what looked like a bottomless pit beneath them, he was not keen to repeat the experience.

"Got it," Groose said grimly, unsheathing his sword and readying himself to strike at the crystal. "Get ready to blow, 'kay?"

Taking his place on the platform, bellows at the ready, he nodded. "Ready!"

Gliding across, Link had kept one eye on the bellows and one eye on the cart. The instant it hit the other end, he was off - once the cart bearing the timeshift crystal moved past the chasm, they would be at the mercy of the vents, and he was intending to be well clear of that as soon as he could be.

The cart shuddered to a halt, and Link gazed up at the doors - with the influence of the past extending around them, the jagged wire crossing the door had disappeared. "I recognise this type of lock," Link murmured, dropping himself down cross-legged on the ground to twist the circuit puzzle they had found earlier in to the right configuration.

There. He held it up, sliding it part of the way through, then glanced back at Groose. "Whatever is on the other side," he said cautiously, "Might be dangerous. Every time I've seen a lock like this, there's been nothing good on the other side."

Groose made a thoughtful sound - and then he nodded. "Right!" he grinned, "Let's do this!"

Inside the room was sand, and a lot of it. Link glanced down at his feet uneasily, shouldering the gust bellows in preparation. Nearby, Groose kicked at it thoughtfully, sword in hand - then nearly stumbled as something rumbled through the sand, lifting both boys briefly in to the air as it passed directly beneath it.

"Hell was that?" Groose yelled - and promptly got his answer as a huge black scorpion, eyes flashing red and angry, reared above them.

"Just get ready to stab it," Link said quietly, and readied the bellows.

A few minutes later, a giant scorpion carapace laid dead upon the sand and Groose was massaging one hip, looking distinctly wobbly after their unexpected and rapid trip downwards. "That thing grabs hard," he grunted, but Link was already jogging towards the doors. "Hey - wait up!"

On the other side of those doors, if his hunch was correct, was Zelda. Link's eyes were already wide with anticipation as he rushed through them and - promptly skidded to a halt. "Never mind," he said, half to himself, and clambered inside the rusty mine cart. "Come on!"

The crystal, he could see, was above, and Groose readied the slingshot. With a jolt, they started moving, Link staring ahead and silently willing them to go faster.

Zelda was right there. He was sure of it.

He jumped out almost before the cart stopped moving, racing for the stairs. Just a little further...

When the sunlight hit him, so did the sound of a voice - young and sweet and raised in an achingly familiar song. Zelda, dressed in white and fingers plucking the strings of the harp she had been granted in her role as the goddess - behind her stood the woman who had taunted him for his earlier failure, before her, a huge wheel of blue twisted and turned.

"Zelda!"

She spun instantly. "Link!" she cried, starting to sprint towards him, his own feet moving unbidden towards her -

Until the rocks ahead of him shattered inwards.

Link flung up his arms, shielding himself from splintered rock, wincing as fragments impacted his hand. But then a growl escaped his lips - for it had been Ghirahim that had forced his way through the barrier, one hand flung casually in Link's direction to form a barrier, sword raised as he charged for Zelda.

"_Impa_!" Zelda screamed as the other woman charged forward, a bright blue barrier preventing the demon from reaching her.

Without turning, she shouted an instruction to the girl - "Your Grace," she demanded, "Quickly, to the gate!"

Zelda glanced around wildly - then darted to the side, harp held aloft. "Link!" she called, then stopped in confusion as she spotted exactly who was determinedly hacking away at the barrier beside Link, "Groose? What are -" She shook her head. "Link, here, you'll need this where you're going!"

Link had no time to process the ominous warning - because golden light had surrounded the harp she held, sending it soaring over the precipice to land firmly in his hands. Right hand twinging painfully, he clung to it.

"Go - now!" Impa demanded, and Ghirahim drew back his sword and shattered the barrier in one fierce blow. And with that, Link noticed something else - the barrier holding him and Groose back had faded to all but nothing.

As Zelda raced towards the gate, he and Groose charged.

And yet it was in vain - flipping fast out of the way, Ghirahim stumbled back. "Stop him!" he told Groose hurriedly, dashing forward to help Impa to her feet. "Am I late?" he asked hoarsely.

She hesitated, then almost chuckled. "No - you're just in time. Thank you, Link." Bolting with speed he had barely believed possible back to Zelda's side, she called out again, a ball of light held aloft. "Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here! She will know where you must go! And know that we will -"

Zelda forced her way forward. "I'll see you again!" she said almost desperately. "This isn't good bye, Link!" With a final cry of, "I promise!" the ball dropped - and the gate shattered outwards.

But Link had other problems, now - bruised and battered, Groose had raced back to his side, staring hard at Ghirahim.

The demon's lip curled in a sneer. "Now you've done it, Link," he said quietly, and his hands balled in to fists. "I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was..." He paused thoughtfully. "Soft."

"You look pretty soft to me!" Groose blustered, and the demon gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"_Such_ an irritant," he muttered, then shook his head, fixing his gaze on Link again. "I'd take pleasure in punishing you -" Link did not doubt it, and a frisson of fear ran down his spine - "But I have no time for recreation. But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless."

A slow, creeping smile spread across his lips. "I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams."

And then he disappeared in to a blaze of diamonds, leaving a white-faced Groose and a shaking Link behind.

Behind him, Groose chuckled uneasily. "He's, uh, kind of weird, huh?" he said weakly, running a nervous hand through his pompadour. "...Shit."

"He's the one who wants Zelda," Link said quietly as sunlight refilled the stadium, turning to face the wreckage of the gate. "But... I don't think even we can find her now."

Looking almost subdued, Fi emerged. "A report, Master," she said softly, "I can no longer detect Zelda's aura. The moment the gate was destroyed, Zelda's presence disappeared from my readings. You can no longer search for her."

Link nodded, glancing away as his vision blurred. He had been so close...

"Zelda's companion instructed you to meet with the ancient one in the Sealed Grounds. This corresponds with the records in my memory. I suggest," she pointed out with the air of one that was about to do exactly what she said, "That we travel to the Sealed Temple."

"All of us, yeah?" Groose said softly as Fi disappeared again, and Link turned sharply, frowning.

"But you saw Zelda," he pointed out, "And she's safe - I think. Didn't you do what you wanted to do?"

He shrugged, looking discomforted. "You deal with a lot of shit," Groose muttered, then let out a grumble. "Aw, shit, Link. You gotta do a lot of stuff. I'm gonna help you with it."

Link gazed at him for a moment, and something almost like a smile crossed his face. "Thanks," he said softly, and turned to the bird statue to send them soaring back to the sky - and then back down again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

There was no time to return to Skyloft now, not with the urgency in Impa's voice still ringing in Link's ears. Once the Loftwings were called, all that was left was to fly - fly back to the beacon shining green through the clouds, marking the Sealed Grounds and possible guidance to where Zelda could be found.

Fi hadn't been able to sense her. That alone made Link fly with desperation.

By the time the (rather rough, Link's focus was definitely not on flying with skill) landing had been taken, the sun was dipping low in the sky. Gazing up at it worriedly, he started violently - a loud, "Whoa!" had suddenly come from Groose, several small birds flying off.

"B-birds?" he stammered, "_Tiny_ birds? Wh-what... _are_ they?"

"Exactly as you said," Link said tiredly, dusting himself off one-handed, "Tiny birds."

"Oh," Groose said, and let out another yell. "And what is that thing?"

The Goron who had just passed by let out a sigh, ignoring the hysterical redhead. "His name's Gorko," Link supplied. They were in the Sealed Grounds, he just had to orient himself towards the temple - there. They were behind it, the seal itself on the other side of the building. "Are you coming?"

"There's so many trees," Groose whimpered, but got to his feet nonetheless, shaky but standing. "R-right - the lady said the old woman down the road will know what to do, right?"

Link nodded distractedly, scanning for Deku Baba. The control mechanism for the Beetle was strapped around his left wrist, they could at least take them out at a distance...

There was a thoughtful silence from Groose, and Link glanced back only to spot a few little birds making themselves comfortable on his broad shoulders, one even settling on the pompadour. "You know, Link," he eventually ventured, "It's sort of alright down here. It's better than the sandy place, anyway."

Link certainly had no disagreements with that.

"This place needs a name," he decided, "Yeah. A name fitting for this place. From now on we'll call it..." He gave a lingering pause, then visibly brightened. "Grooseland!"

Stopping short, Link stared at him dubiously.

Groose grinned, oblivious to Link's derision. "Well, there's no time to waste! I can handle anything from here. C'mon!"

And he jogged ahead, leaving Link only mildly exasperated as he followed the other.

Following behind him as they entered the temple, Groose glanced around, then made a determined beeline for the top of the stairs where the old woman sat. "Never fear, Zelda's saviour is here!" he proclaimed.

The old woman's eyes drifted to Link. "So he is."

"Right!" he ordered, "So tell me what I've gotta -" A pause, as he realised the attention had moved away from him. "Hey! Eyes forward!"

Now, she gazed up at him calmly. "I apologise. But you are not the one I need."

Link ducked his head, looking almost self-conscious as he approached. Nearby, Groose was going red. "Say that again, Grannie!"

"I only speak the truth," she continued, voice as calm and in control as she had been all along. "You are not the one who will save her. The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another. It has been his fate to do this thing, and in doing so save us. As it was decided long before you were brought crying into this world."

Groose grit his teeth, hands balling into fists. "You obviously don't know me very well!" he nearly shouted, "'Cause if you did, you'd know that I went through as much shit as he did, and Groose can save Zelda just as well as _he _can!"

Link exhaled, holding up his hands. "He has been helping me a lot," he told the old woman awkwardly, showing her his hand - uncovered by a gauntlet, faint spasms running through his muscles. With a sigh, he explained. "I was hurt," he said quietly, "And I can't use my sword properly. I wouldn't have been able to get through the mines without him."

"Right!" Groose exclaimed, "Look, all I heard so far is a bunch of babbling about destiny, but that's a load of garbage! Didn't destiny get all messed up when your chosen hero busted up his sword hand?"

For a moment, the old woman's expression shifted - there was concern in her eyes. "This does make for a worrying complication," she murmured. "Link has been chosen by the goddess herself to be her champion, and we cannot go against her wishes. And yet... an injury was not foreseen."

"So let me help!" Groose almost demanded, "Link, tell Grannie I can fight too! Just 'cause that dumb sword of yours won't let me touch it - I wanna save Zelda too!"

Link was silent for a moment, gazing at the other with faint consternation. Was that the faintest hint of desperation in his voice? He knew that Groose cared deeply for Zelda. But would destiny allow for two heroes? "He can," he said quietly, then sighed and resigned himself to the gloating that would surely follow. "I think... I need his help."

"It is troubling," she murmured, gaze lingering on his hand, then nodded. "I will accept your friend's help. And yet you are the one chosen to wield the sacred blade - it must be by your hand and no other that peace is carved through. You must find the strength to be able to use it once more."

He nodded, subdued. "If it was just pain, it would be alright," he admitted quietly, "But my muscles keep spasming and I can't keep my grip. I can't feel some of my fingers."

An odd expression passed over Groose's face. And, without prompting or warning, he turned, hurrying out of the temple. Link started, turning to follow, halted by a soft word from the old woman. "Link," she said patiently, "There are things I must teach you..."

And without further glance, she began.

* * *

The old woman's words, the gate, the harp he had learned to play, left hand plucking the strings while his right cradled the instrument and strove not to let go. All of these things were on his mind as he and the old woman hurried out of the temple, the ground shaking and trembling beneath his feet.

The chosen hero of the goddess - if it meant saving Zelda, he would endure anything.

Now if only he could stay on his feet.

"Wh-what's with all the shaking?" Groose shouted as he hurried back to the temple entrance, eyes wide. "The whole ground is heaving - I thought it was supposed to be solid down here!"

"The seal is breaking," Link said grimly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as he drew his sword. "I have to stop it."

The old woman nodded. "Go quickly, Link!" she ordered, "Check on the sealing spike at the centre of the pit. There is nothing natural about these tremors."

Groose glanced at her, unfamiliar fear on his face. "Sealing spike?" he said weakly, but Link was already hurrying to the edge. "Wait, will he...?"

"That monster could free itself any moment," she called as he hurried down the slope, "Approach the pit with caution!"

Link nodded once, dashing down the slope, sword clenched in his hand. But already, he could see where things were going wrong - red and black glyphs spread across the ground, black smoke seeping from the edges of the spike.

And, practically the instant he emerged at the bottom of the pit, inky blackness spread across the ground. The very air split with a roar - and a beast that Link had seen in his nightmares nearly every night for nearly a year emerged from the tattered landscape.

It had rather a lot of teeth, this close up.

"Link!" the old woman called from the top of the pit, "The seal has given way! Now is the time for action - we must keep that beast from escaping that pit! It _must not reach the temple_!"

The seal had given way, then? Link could see it, a stone spike jutting out of its head. Perhaps, if the seal was restored...

And he was running, bolting up the sides of the pit, putting on every burst of speed he could manage. If he could get high enough... he he could get to its head, where the spike sat like a demented hat...

Then perhaps he could restore it.

Tripping and stumbling over scales painted in black-red, Link staggered above the jolting monster - then brought his sword hard down on the spike embedded on its head.

It writhed. Link was tossed high in to the air, managing to grab the sail cloth through sheer luck. As the beast put on a burst of speed, Link did too - knotting one end hard around his right wrist, clinging to the other as it hurled up him to the ledge above. Already, the spike was beginning to emerge again.

The second time he struck it, he was hurled down so rapidly that there was no time to reach for the end of the cloth again. For a moment, he laid there, dazed.

But no - it was nearing the top now. Link's breath was coming raggedly as he sprinted for another vent, the muscles of his hand screaming in agony, white pulsing in front of his vision in time with his frantic heartbeat. When he hit the scales, it took all he had not to slide off again, stumbling and tripping as he made for the spike.

The third time he struck it, the beast reared up, hurling Link off its back again. Its skin, the dark scales that covered it, faded to a silvery white. And, while Link laid there dazedly, it exploded in to fragments before his very eyes, white blazing light that darkened to oily black droplets, converging on the place the sealing spike had rested before.

"Now, Link," the old woman instructed, and he glanced up to see her just a ledge above. "Strike the sealing spike with a Skyward Strike, and restore the seal! Hurry!" she urged, and he stumbled on.

The adrenaline was beginning to fade as he reached the bottom again, the sailcloth shortening the journey significantly. And as he lifted the sword aloft, the pain was beginning to build...

Link did not remember the act of sealing the spike again, nor making his way back up to the temple. When consciousness next stirred him, he found himself gazing at a stone ceiling, the sailcloth pillowed under his head and the sword at his side.

Groose gave him a weak smile. "...Hey, uh. Nice going, Link."

The old woman was not quite so reluctant to speak. "Though the Imprisoned had only just begun to awaken and break its bonds," she said, voice back to calm and controlled, "I'm impressed you were able to restore the seal keeping it captive. Unfortunately, you have only succeeded in buying us a little more time in which to act."

That... probably wasn't good. Link nodded shakily, glancing down at his arm when he realised that the pain had faded - and so had all sensation.

Ah - the blue poultice slathered on his skin may have had something to do with that.

Link's focus, as she explained the severity of the situation, faded in and out. Horror of unspeakable power... if the seal gave way again soon... complete the task... he nodded, forcing himself to focus by sheer force of will as she explained his task. To awaken the gate, to find Zelda, he would need power - three sacred flames, hidden away somewhere in the lands he had already visited.

And to find it, he would need to return to Skyloft. The Ballad of the Goddess hid the clues - and Gaepora knew more about the Ballad than anyone else he knew.

And Zelda. Zelda, whose sweet voice had started all of this, the morning of the ceremony.

Groose had been staring at Link for at least a few minutes, and finally he spoke, voice hoarse. "I hate even saying this," he admitted, "But I guess you got it all figured out, Grannie. Me, well..." He laughed bitterly. "There's nothin' I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless."

He started for the door, not even pausing when the old woman spoke. "You sell yourself short, my friend. You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in this," she said calmly.

Groose didn't answer, pushing the door open and heading back out, and she sighed. "Link, go now," she advised, "Trust in fate to guide your feet. Your mission depends on it - as does Zelda's fate."

Link nodded slowly, climbing to his feet and tucking the sailcloth under his arm, sword sheathed left-handed. The poultice ensured that he was not in pain, but neither did it allow him to use his hand - it simply flopped there, numb and practically boneless.

"I won't let her down," he said quietly, but as he started out the door himself, he could not help but wonder how, exactly, he was going to do that.

* * *

Outside, he found himself a nasty shock. Link needed to return to Skyloft - but the ever-darkening sky proved that that would be an impossibility now.

"Groose?" he called uncertainly, the urge to draw the sword again regardless of whether he could hold it or not nigh overwhelming. "Where are you?"

There was a thump - a fist hitting stone. "I couldn't do a thing," came the disconsolate, hollow reply, and Link rounded a corner to find Groose, taking out his frustration on some innocent masonry. "I'm totally useless."

"What?" Link frowned, bewilderment crossing his face.

Turning to him, head bowed, Groose said quietly, "I'm just deadweight. What kinda use is that to anyone?"

"If it wasn't for you, Zelda and I might both be dead," Link said, voice soft, and Groose lifted his head uncertainly. "Without you, I could have never got through the mines. And then Ghirahim would have got Zelda." He gave a self-deprecating smile. "Fi said that if I had gone through the mines myself, I probably would have died. So I guess you saved my life, too."

For a moment, Groose was silent. Then an uneasy smile crossed his face. "Yeah - I guess," he said half to himself, then glanced up at the cloudy sky. "...It's night already."

Link nodded once. "I think we'll have to stay here," he said uncertainly, already feeling chill biting in, "In the morning, we need to go back up to Skyloft. I have to talk to Headmaster Gaepora - he might know where to find the flames."

"But 'til then, we're stuck down here," Groose continued, then let out a sigh. "Well - 'kay. I'll start a fire." At Link's skeptical look, he hurriedly explained, "Our hangout near the waterfall cave - it's pretty windy and cold."

"Fine," he sighed, unbuckling the sword and shield and settling himself down against a bit of wall. "It'd be nice if we had some dinner..."

Groose let out a grumble. "Tell me about it," he muttered, starting the fire easily and sitting back against the other wall. "Well - guess this is it."

Link didn't bother replying, gazing in to the depths of the fire. His thoughts were on his hand, the ache slowly returning.

If Groose thought himself deadweight, what did that make him?


	5. Chapter Five

**Warnings: **Bullying.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

They had returned to the sky as soon as daylight had crept over the Sealed Grounds, the morning promising to be cool and misty. Both boys were silent as they entered the academy, the harp tucked under Link's arm as he started for the stairs.

Pausing outside his bedroom door, Groose glanced up at him. "Hey, uhh," he said quietly, "I'm gonna get some things together. Wanna meet back here once you talk to the old man?"

One foot already on the bottom stairs, Link paused. "You do still want to come?" he asked cautiously, and Groose nodded.

"Yeah - guess I do." Smiling crookedly, he rested a hand on the door knob. "Uh, good luck."

Link managed a semi-cautious smile back, then hurried up the stairs.

It was not as straight-forward, it would seem, as a simple request for information. Once Link had spoken to Gaepora, he jogged back down the stairs, murmuring a quick, "I have some things to do - I'll be back later," to Groose, whose face was rather resembling a thundercloud and merely nodded curtly in reply.

The windmills he had to make face the Light Tower were well-known land marks, and a well-timed blast from the gust bellows had one aimed straight for it. The other, however, was missing the spinner. Link recalled, with some surprise, the one he had seen somewhere before. Had it been in Faron? No, Eldin, he was sure of it - he could remember rock and sand crusted to it, and he was almost positive it wasn't the sands of Lanayru.

Jakamar's words had sent him back to the Bazaar, where Gondo sat working away at his stall. An ancient flower, plucked from the grasses of Lanayru in the past, revitalised the rusted robot slumped in the back of his stall.

Link did not think highly of that robot. And, it seemed, the feeling was mutual.

Still, with a reluctant promise to help, Link found himself hurrying towards a launch platform, searching out one close to the red beacon that indicated the entrance to Eldin. He was positive he knew where it was, now - he had a faint memory of a toppled tower, a piece of the key waiting nearby for him.

Well, here was another key. If he retrieved the spinner, he could force the other windmill to face the Light Tower, and then...

Then what?

With some reluctant help from the recalcitrant robot, the spinner was returned to Skyloft. A bit of handiwork from Jakamar, and the windmill was in working form again - Link waited for him to leave, then took out the bellows again.

Whatever he had been expecting, a top floor to the Light Tower was not it.

Climbing a ladder one-handed was probably the most difficult part of the morning, so far, and Link had had to pause a few times to catch his breath and rest the one hand that still actually worked. But when he finally reached the summit, he found himself rewarded - a platform, small circular marks resembling the ones in the Sealed Temple, a mirror he had never seen before settled in the shade.

Marks like the Sealed Temple... Link took a breath, and drew out the harp.

Fi emerged, gazing down at the bird crest that had appeared on the stone at the touch of Link's fingertips against harp strings. "The song from the temple?" he murmured, a pulsing circle of light surrounding his feet. Experimentally, he plucked a few notes, strumming gently in time with the beating pulse of the circle.

Fi opened her mouth, and began to sing. Link closed his eyes, and played like his life depended on it.

When the platform began to rotate, twisting and turning so that sunlight shone through the mirror, a beacon shot out. But this was no beacon to the surface - this one, to Link's mild surprise, shone straight for the dense bank of clouds that had emerged recently.

A frisson of excitement ran down his spine. Was this where he was meant to go, then?

Scrambling down with a little less grace than he had clambered up, Link started for the launch platform, conveniently there waiting for him. Preparing for the run-up, he took a deep breath, and -

"Hey, tough guy!"

Link started, too many years of being pushed around putting him instantly on the defensive. But it hadn't been Groose calling out this time - although he certainly was there, hanging back and looking almost uncertain. This time, it was Cawlin that strode up to him as if he owned the place.

"What do you want," Link said flatly, right hand twitching almost in sympathetic concert with his irritation.

"Where've you been swanning off to?" Cawlin demanded, glowering up at him. "Ever since you won the stupid race, people keep talking about you! 'Oh, Link's gonna find Zelda'. 'Oh, isn't Link brave'. Well, it's making me sick!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Link glanced once at Groose then away again, almost impassively.

He did not answer. Long years of experience had taught him that Cawlin seemed to be particularly skilled in cutting people down with words.

Cawlin shot a frown at Groose. As if on cue, the redhead said reluctantly - "Hey - tell us, shrimp."

Just when he had been thinking that he had changed... Link shook his head, a look of disgust crossing over his face. "I have things to do," he told the trio, frowning hard. "Excuse me."

And taking a hard left, he bolted off the edge of the launch platform, whistling loudly.

"Hey, Link!" Groose shouted in genuine concern, and from his Loftwing's back, Link could see him stop, check himself, then glance cautiously at his friends, muttering something petulantly.

Fine - let him sulk. Link was in a distinctly displeased mood as he soared off - of course Groose would return to his old bullying ways as soon as he was reunited with his friends. A day and a half wasn't enough to change someone. He had simply been fooling himself...

But that was fast becoming irrelevant. Ahead, dodging whirlwinds, the opening in the cloud bank loomed - Link squeezed his eyes shut as moisture whipped at his face, raising an arm almost defensively.

And then his eyes shot open as something hit him hard enough to almost knock him off the Loftwing.

Inside the cloud, it was utterly hollow. The beacon led to a structure, hidden in mist and rain. And between him and it... monstrous-looking insects whirled and twisted in the air.

Link grit his teeth, tightened his grip with his one good hand, and flew onwards.

* * *

It was a thoughtful Link who burst out through the clouds again half an hour later. He was thoroughly damp from the trip inside the cloud, shivering a little in the chill of the wind, but quietly pleased - no matter how disconcerting it had been to find himself playing a song he had never heard before.

A trial, deep in the Faron Woods... if he needed to fight, he reasoned with a sigh, then he would need Groose.

Or, at the least, he would need someone who could wield a sword. Eagus at the sparring hall, maybe, or Pipit, perhaps - but the idea instantly made him shake his head.

The old woman had said that Groose had his own part to play. Did that mean that he was stuck with him?

With a sigh, he landed lightly in Skyloft again. Only early in the afternoon, he would take the opportunity to gather supplies, collect more potion and stock up on slingshot pellets and bombs. He could do with repairs to his shield, he reasoned numbly as he hurried to the bazaar, perhaps switch it out for the sturdier iron one...

So involved in his planning was he that he almost didn't notice when he nearly collided head-on with Groose, busy heading out of the bazaar himself.

Groose stopped short, then glanced around in all directions, caught Link's good arm, and hurried him to a more private alcove. "What are you doing?" Link asked tiredly, yanking his arm back, "Don't you have your friends to go boss around some more?"

The redhead winced, and Link was suddenly struck by something odd - the fact that he looked genuinely regretful. "Hey, uh, about earlier," he said awkwardly, then glanced down. "Um... look, they don't know, and... yeah..."

His voice trailed off.

"You don't want them to know that you're actually talking to me," Link supplied, shaking his head. "Never mind. I have things to get."

"Already got most of 'em," Groose told him with an embarrassed grin. "A bunch of blankets, some food to take down, whole lotta pellets and bombs and stuff - and I got a proper adventure pack. Least if we have to stay on the surface again, it won't be too rough on the old bones, huh?"

Link paused in genuine surprise, then smiled faintly. "I guess," he said quietly, "I'm going to get some more potion and fix my shield, then." Briefly, he hesitated, then shook his head - no sense refusing help, even if it was help that would turn on him at the slightest of provocations. "Meet me at the launch pad nearest the green beacon in twenty minutes, okay?"

Groose nodded, and as Link jogged up to the bazaar, he could almost imagine that he looked... pleased.

* * *

Faron Woods had changed.

Link surveyed it warily, Beetle control bracelet strapped on his left wrist, sword in his left hand. "There's more monsters now," he told Groose quietly, scanning the environment. "Those Deku Baba - these are the more aggressive ones. And there's different types of Bokoblin here."

Exhaling, he launched the Beetle. At the least, he could take out the Deku Baba - but as for the Bokoblin, Groose would largely be on his own.

"Don't worry," Groose told him, sounding quietly confident as the Beetle cut down the Deku Baba in their path. "You find out where we've gotta go, right? Big Groose will take care of these guys."

Nodding, Link exhaled, sweeping the sword in a slow arc until it quivered in his hand. "This way," he said softly, and the two started off.

Somehow, Link wasn't too surprised to find the gate where it was - outside the viewing platform, near the entrance to the Deep Woods. The lone Bokoblin there was taken out with ease, and Link was pleased to note that it was at least free of Guays - they could certainly make this challenging.

"Well, guess this is it, huh?" Groose muttered, gazing around as Link strode to the spot that was making his sword resonate so. There were butterflies there, he noted.

"I think so," he answered quietly, sheathing the sword (carefully) and drawing out the harp again. "I'm going to try something."

Butterflies responded to music, didn't they? Link drew his left hand across the strings - and beneath his feet, a pulsing circle appeared.

When Fi emerged, Link gave her a nod - and, heedless of whatever Groose might think of the Goddess Harp, he began to play.

The portal beneath his feet didn't need Fi's guidance to tell him that this was the Trial Gate itself.

"Groose," he called quietly, and the redhead glanced up. "I don't know how long this will take, but I think it's time."

He nodded, settling himself nearby. "You do what you've gotta," he told Link confidently as he set the harp away, unsheathing his sword again. "I'll keep an eye on things."

Link nodded, then raised the sword high. And, as it sank into the ground like a knife through butter, everything went blue.


	6. Chapter Six

**Warnings: **Mild coarse language.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Groose wasn't worried.

He was alone in the woods in a place he still wasn't completely sure wasn't a dream, his only company a silent blue ghost lady and Link's motionless form, frozen in a kneel and his expression weirdly serene. There were, quite likely, prowling monsters approaching. And a tiny bird kept trying to make a nest in his pompadour.

Nope. Definitely wasn't worried.

He exhaled, patting the hilt of the training sword. How come he couldn't get a cool sword like Link? Okay, probably because the blue lady didn't seem to like him very much. At least it cut - that much, at least, he could do.

There was one of those funky bird statues nearby. He could trust that Link could possibly muddle his way through things, fly on up and go back to Skyloft and forget any of this ever happened...

And Zelda would still be missing. And Link would be left alone.

Yeah, okay, maybe not.

Tiredly, one eye on the unresponsive blue lady, he started a patrol - crossing each end of the clearing, venturing up into the old building once or twice just to make sure the ugly blue thing they had taken out before hadn't brought new friends.

Link still wasn't moving. That wasn't creepy at all. Was he actually breathing? Groose wasn't sure he could see any movement that wasn't the breeze tugging at his hair and tunic.

He shuddered, suddenly. Link might as well have not been alive.

Eventually, he moved to flop down beside the unresponsive blonde, staring at him hard as if trying to discern exactly what was going through his head. Time had definitely passed - the sun was lower in the sky, brushing the tops of the trees. If Link didn't finish this soonish, they'd be stuck there for the night...

Cautiously, he reached out, poking one cheek. Link made absolutely no sign of reaction.

But his hand... that was the weirdest part. Groose had become used to seeing the muscles twitching beneath his skin, fingers unsteady. And yet the hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword looked like it was carved from steel. This time, he reached out to brush a finger against Link's - they even felt chilled, like stone left out of the sun.

Okay. Maybe he was a little worried.

The minutes ticked on. Once, Groose had received a rude awakening - a shriek of something small and unpleasant that he tackled with a yell, only to find when he turned back that another was raising its blade to Link.

That one never even got the opportunity to _try_ to run away.

Just as the sun disappeared beneath the hills, Groose glanced up - at let out a shrill yelp at the moving mountain that had suddenly planted itself just outside the circle, scrambling back. "Hey, get back!" he shouted, "Don't think about trying anythin' funny!"

It chuckled at him. "Kweeee-heeee... I am Bucha, the elder of the Kikwi. So many of your kind here, kweee!"

"Yeah, well -" It wasn't often that Groose was lost for words. And yet somehow, this creature and its really strange moustache was doing right that. "There's... a whole lot of us! Right around the corner! So you better not try anythin', you hear?"

Groose wasn't one hundred percent sure where its eyebrows were, but he got the impression it was raising one nonetheless. "I mean no harm to you or this young man," it said almost reassuringly, "He helped my tribe some time ago, kweee."

Uncertainly, he glanced back at the blue lady. "That true, Blue?"

"I can confirm with one hundred percent certainty that Elder Bucha is indeed an ally," she told him mechanically, going back to staring at Link with a fixation that bordered on creepy.

Letting out a faint sigh, Groose nodded. "Yeah, 'kay," he muttered, glaring at Bucha with mild distrust. "Whaddaya want, anyway?"

Bucha's eyes (at least, Groose assumed they were eyes) focused on Link again. "The boy is undertaking quite a trial, kwee," it said thoughtfully. "And it is nearly dark. When he is finished here, I will lead you to somewhere safe to stay the night - to where my own tribe takes shelter."

Did they all look like him? A frown crossed Groose's face. He was pretty sure he would have noticed a tribe of moving mountains... "Yeah, fine. S'long as Link wants to."

Bucha bowed (and, for one alarming moment, looked like he was about to topple on to poor Link) and sat back. "Then, kwee-hee, we shall wait."

They did not have to wait long. Barely five minutes had gone by before Link let out a ragged gasp for air, rising smoothly to his feet with his sword in his hands - then dropped the sword and unceremoniously buckled to his knees.

He was laughing, almost deliriously, head thrown back.

"...So, uh, how was it?" Groose asked cautiously.

"Amazing - it was amazing," Link babbled, and again, Groose frowned - Link was never one for babbling. "It was - ah, it was beautiful, the lights, the sky - even the Guardians, they were amazing, and oh _Goddess_ I want to do that again - I could _move_, and..."

Alarmed, Groose noted that Link's eyes were becoming damp.

"I could move," Link repeated, his voice cracking as it dropped in to a hoarse rasp, the manic laughter now forced and choked, "It didn't hurt. I could move and do anything I wanted and it _didn't hurt_."

And then he simply gave up all pretense of laughter and started sobbing wretchedly instead.

Something hard twisted in Groose's stomach, a nearly conditioned response to despise tears. No, they were weak, they were stupid and pathetic, he couldn't cry - a voice in his head, sounding very much like Cawlin, scoffed. Look at the crybaby and his stupid tears!

But Link had never mocked him. And so, looking almost uncertain, he shuffled closer, resting a hand on Link's back. "Hey, uh..."

Link didn't respond, head bowed, crumpled where he had simply dropped.

Groose swallowed hard. "Uh - the old man - well, Kikwi - says there's a place we can rest for the night. Do, uh..." Oh Goddess, he was really shit at this. Usually he was the one making people cry. "D'you want to go there?"

Exhaling shakily, Link reached for the hilt of his sword with his left hand - his right, Groose noted, was beginning to twitch again, fingers curling in a spasm. Without responding out loud, without lifting his head, he stood, face still streaked with tears.

As Bucha made his way into the clearing nearby, Link followed mechanically. Blue had long since disappeared into the sword again, and Groose was left to bring up the rear - Link definitely was in no shape to defend himself, and he found himself scanning for enemies with something approaching paranoia.

When they reached their destination, Link simply collapsed into the soft grass, gazing at the sun as it slipped beneath the horizon with vacant eyes. Wincing, Groose reached for a blanket, tucking it around his shoulders. "Um," he started eloquently, "I'll be right nearby, 'kay? In case you... need anything."

He trailed off lamely. What Link needed most, he couldn't give him.

Exhaling, Link nodded once, curling in on his side in the soft grass. And, silently, Groose swore to himself, pretending not to watch as fresh tears started making their way down Link's face.

Now what?

* * *

When Link had finally woken, the night had not yet ended.

The Kikwi were asleep, squeaky little snores filling the air. And, rather closer, the sound of breathing - human and almost reassuring.

His eyes opened to find Groose lying nearby, propped up against the rock wall, head drooped forward, sword an inch from his lax hand. He looked utterly exhausted, and Link took pains to be careful as he silently dressed and readied himself.

Already, the events of the afternoon before disgusted him. How could he have broken down like that? The Silent Realm had been amazing, exhilarating, and the near-useless limb dangling from his right arm was thrown into stark contrast as he ran and claimed and snatched tears from beneath the swinging blades of the Guardians.

Now, his hand ached as he delved into the pack for a bite to eat, a spasm running through his muscles as he struggled to strap the Beetle control on to his wrist. He felt bone weary, a sharp contrast to the boundless energy he had had before.

The Silent Realm had shown him exactly what he was missing.

As Link slipped away, inching up the vine to swing over the gap, the forest was silent. No roaming Bokoblin shrieked war cries as he approached, no Moblins wobbled and roared. Only once, he had to raise his shield to an Octorok - the Deku Baba were easy to spot and easier to avoid.

Gazing at the great gate before him, he frowned suddenly. He had seen that symbol, hadn't he? Intersecting circles, almost, laid in in a pattern near the entrance to the Deep Woods.

"A report, Master," Fi murmured as she emerged, her usual clipped tones quiet enough to suit the hour. "This door appears to be permeated with sacred energy, and yet remains locked. I conjecture that this image must be completed to unlock the door. I suggest using energy from the Skyward Strike to do so."

With a nod, he withdrew the sword with his left hand, raising it high - and spun it in a clumsy circle, the image gleaming white.

The door opened. With a satisfied smile, Link jogged through, gaze fixed on the end of the bridge he was walking along.

Beneath it was the biggest drop he had ever seen that wasn't off the edge of Skyloft or an island, the water beneath cool blue in the growing dawn light. And, well - he had a dragon scale around his throat.

Sheathing the sword and reaching up to pat the scale for luck, Link took a breath - and threw himself off the precipice.

* * *

It was properly day by the time he made it away from the waterfall, laughing to himself and exhilarated - in the water, he could swim. It didn't matter if he couldn't hold a sword, he needed no weapon - just the support of the water.

At the waterfall, he had dived in for the sheer joy of it, holding his hand before his face and watching the ache minimise to nothing. Who needed hands? In the water, everything drifted before him.

The trip back to the Kikwi campsite was a little more fraught - if not because damp cloth and chain mail weighed him down, then because the Bokoblin and Moblins that patrolled the forest had awakened, and he was forced to use every shortcut, every advantage offered by the Beetle that he possessed - dowsing for the water he needed all the while. When he dropped back in, nodding in acknowledgment to the Kikwi who had returned to his post overlooking the clearing, he was glad to be back somewhere relatively safe.

He was not expecting to be grabbed by the shoulders by a frantic Groose and shaken like a puppy with a toy.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted, "I woke up and you were gone! Shit, I thought you'd lost your mind and run off and got killed or something!"

"I'm fine," he said softly, shoving Groose's hands off his shoulders. "I know what we have to do next. We need to find healing water - I think I know where it is."

Groose folded his arms and glared down at him, mouth opening and then closing again. "Why'd you go off without me?"

Link stared back evenly, but a rather inconvenient pang of guilt was making itself known. Had Groose been worried? For his sake, or for Zelda's? "There's only one scale," he explained, voice quiet, and the bigger teen nearly deflated.

"Shit. You're right. Think you'll need it to get to this flame thing?"

Quietly, he nodded. "I think so. But I need to cure the Water Dragon first - and I think I'll need your help for that," he explained. "There isn't a lot of water past here - except in the Skyview Temple and in the spring."

Exhaling, Groose turned away, throwing their belongings back in the pack with almost indecent haste. "Right. Let's go."

Sadly, Link smiled, starting for the vine and pausing when Groose tapped him on the shoulder. Oh, right - getting a boost from him would be easier on his hand. "You must really want to see Zelda again, huh? If you were that worried."

Groose was silent as he boosted Link to the grassy stretch above before grabbing the vine and swinging himself over. "Yeah - I guess," he muttered, and shook his head. "Let's go, I guess."

The trip over was fairly quiet until they made it into the Deep Woods proper, a quick clash with a Bokoblin or two a rude wake-up call. (The missing rope across the precipice was a rather bigger one, necessitating a trip back to the clearing to scale a wall there, fighting off more Bokoblin and a few rather inconvenient Chuchu.)

Shaking Chuchu slime off his boot, Link dodged an Octorok and nudged Groose - a big red Moblin guarded the way, and Link frowned as he watched its movements. "It looks like it turns away for a bit - it's doing patrols," he whispered. "Once it does - make a run for the doors."

"What if it follows us in?" Groose whispered back worriedly, "Maybe we should kill it just in case. Anyway, it stinks!"

Link gave him a look, then hastily ducked behind a tree. Had the Moblin heard him? No - it simply looked around, then turned, shuffling back to its patrols. He pulled a face at it.

"Ready?" he mouthed to Groose. He nodded, Link raised his good hand - and when the Moblin turned away, he dropped it.

They ran, and just as it spotted them, letting out a bellow, they made it through. Groose let out an exhilarated laugh. "Ugly out there missed!"

Link smiled wanly, then turned back to the matter at hand - the temple twisted and wound before them, lit up in blues and unearthly silvers. Fi emerged, then.

"I am detecting a greater enemy presence in the vicinity than I previously observed," she explained calmly, "You would be wise to proceed with caution."

Link nodded, unsheathing the sword left-handed. "Is the water here?" he asked, frowning when no answering tingle came from the hilt.

Fi paused. "My readings indicate the presence of sacred water within the temple. Unfortunately, it is not possible to use your dowsing ability here."

("Helpful," muttered Groose.)

"Based on my calculations, I estimate the water is located in the deepest part of the temple complex," she concluded, and Link let out a sigh, sheathing the sword again.

"Thank you, Fi," he said tiredly, and the sword spirit disappeared from sight again.

An awkward silence reigned. "Well," Groose said suddenly, a familiar cocky grin appearing on his face, "Guess that water's waitin' for us. Lead the way!"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Warnings: **...The world's most awkward conversation about sex. Also, obscene hand gestures and mild coarse language.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

There was something curiously satisfying about taking out a Bokoblin by exploding a Froat directly above it via a well-aimed Beetle.

Groose was still chuckling as he and Link jumped down from the little alcove, starting for the other Bokoblin - the one now looking around in bewilderment for its missing partner. A few swipes of the practice sword rid themselves of it swiftly, leaving the two taking pot shots at the Froat and ducking the occasional explosion.

"I remember this part," Link said once the path was clear, frowning between the two doors. The one they actually needed to go through was locked tight - and that left two possible choices for where to find their missing key. "I think we have to pick a direction."

But which one? His head was beginning to hurt. It could have been either and he could not work out which one it would be other than sheer dumb luck.

Frowning, Groose nodded. "I've got this," he said confidently, then closed his eyes, thrust one arm out, and spun around in a circle. "There!"

"...That's one way to do it," Link conceded, starting for the door to their right. "Come on."

Half an hour later, courtesy of a few tips from one of the Mogma, and a soaking wet Link held a key in one hand. He and Groose picked their way through the large central room, Keese and three-headed beasts an occasional hindrance.

One Beetle-delivered bomb to stop the two Bokoblin blocking their path and a large amount of attempting to keep balance later, they stood before it the golden doors.

Glancing back at the bigger teen, Link frowned thoughtfully to himself. "This was a lot harder last time," he murmured, peering at the big doors, "Look, the doors aren't even locked." As Link stared at the golden lock ahead, he couldn't help but wonder if this was perhaps _too_ easy.

A frown was set on Groose's face as well. "You said that every door's had something bad behind it, right?" he said slowly, and Link nodded.

"The last time I unlocked these doors," he said grimly, "Ghirahim was waiting for me."

Silently, Groose drew his sword and shield.

Inside, the three Stalfos were a nasty surprise - a known and tricky enemy. Gritting his teeth, Link had reached for his sword with his left hand, cutting the skeletons down to the best of his ability - but while Groose had already finished one off and had started on a second, the one he now fought was not going down as easily.

The minor wounds they had picked up probably didn't help.

It was a weary duo who stumbled out into the fountain, Groose flopping unceremoniously against the now-closed doors. "Water later," he muttered, eyes closed, "Rest now."

Link almost protested, legs almost buckling, then decided that resting would not be a bad idea. Setting the sword at his side, Fi thankfully silent for now, he leaned back and shut his eyes.

Naturally, the silence could not last. "You okay?" Groose muttered, retrieving a few bandages and dressings from his pack, "You're, uh, kind of bleeding."

Nodding absently, Link opened his eyes to take stock of himself - a gash in his right sleeve beneath the mail, blood from the shallow injury staining the edges of his sleeve red, and his right wrist was swollen and puffy. His ankle, once he pried his boot off, was the same, and dampness above his left eye came away red.

"They seem fairly minor," he frowned, digging one-handed for potion nonetheless. "What about you?" Groose definitely had his fair share of injuries - perhaps more than fair, Link thought with a slightly guilty pang.

"I'll get to 'em," Groose grunted, "Here, I'll wrap your hand. Even if it's messed up anyway, it looks sprained."

With a sigh, Link nodded, waiting patiently and hiding winces as Groose wound the bandages around his wrist, taping a dressing in place above his eye. With another roll handed to Link to attend to his ankle, the other started dressing his own injuries, shoulders shifting as he settled back against the door.

"Man," he breathed.

The peace that had begun to settle was definitely pleasant, and yet Link found himself restless. The water was nearby, and so he should have been moving - he had to get back to Lake Floria, had to give the water to the Water Dragon, had to make his way to the Sacred Flame... how could he help Zelda sitting on his backside in an admittedly beautiful spring?

Almost as if reading his mind, Groose glanced over at him. "I guess you'll want to get back there soon, huh," he said, voice subdued. "Got to save Zelda and everything. And I can't go with you?"

"I don't know," he murmured. "There's a way to the place where the flame is, but I think a lot of it will be underwater."

He nodded, sighing heavily. "'Kay. I might go back to the Sealed Grounds - someone's gotta keep an eye on Grannie, huh?"

Link nodded once, a guilty pang curling in his stomach. What would she think if she saw him, lingering here?

The silence, this time, was short-lived. "So - you and Zelda..." Groose started uncertainly. "Two days ago, she looked... real happy to see you, huh?"

The Temple of Time, where he had not been able to reach her. Almost self-consciously, he shrugged. "I guess," he said softly.

Groose smiled, bitterness tinged with regret. "And she didn't look real happy to see me. She looked like she wasn't waitin' for me at all."

This time, Link didn't answer. There was simply no kind way to answer that, no, Zelda had never expected or waited for Groose. Discomforted, he reached for the hem of his tunic, fiddling with a stray thread.

"Guess that's that," Groose muttered, head falling back against the door with an audible thump. "Don't need to be psychic or anything to see it." He made a discontent sound, drawing one leg up and propping an arm up on it. "Just - you should treat each other really well, 'kay?"

That, at least, was enough to snap Link out of his thoughts, glancing up at Groose with a startled expression written all over his face. "...What?" he said intelligently, and the redhead aimed a soft punch at his upper arm.

"Said you won," he said, mostly to the ground, brows furrowed. "Guess I'm not her knight after all, huh?"

Link stared at him uncertainly. "We're - friends," he started, acknowledging before the words were out of his mouth that that was a hopelessly inadequate description. "We have been for what feels like forever. She's..." His expression softened. What was Zelda doing now? Waiting? Adventuring? Gazing up at the same sky he was looking up at? "She's special to me."

He nodded once. "Me too," he said soberly, and Link was struck at the oddness of having a serious discussion about whatever it was between him and Zelda - with Groose, of all people. "But I don't wanna make her sad. If she's all happy and stuff with you, I don't wanna muck that up for her."

For another long moment, Link stared. And then, for the first time almost since their story had begun, a soft, genuine smile crossed his face. "You're a good person, Groose," he said quietly.

Groose pulled a face, and punched Link in the arm again. "Yeah, well," he muttered, looking a little pink around the edges. "Don't go spreadin' it around, huh?"

Link chuckled, reaching for one of the bottles - there was a few mouthfuls of water left in it, and he tipped it towards his mouth.

"So have you two done it yet?" Groose asked, and Link choked - coupled with the hand gesture he had just made, it left absolutely nothing to imagination.

"We're -" he gasped, and Groose thumped him between the shoulder blades. Coughing weakly, he wiped his mouth. "We - no. Not yet. We hadn't even..." Why, exactly, was he divulging this? "It's not really... official, yet, and... no, we haven't."

The redhead grinned. "So you're still a virgin, huh."

"I didn't say that," Link pointed out, then immediately blanched - that had not been what he had intended to say.

But, alas, it was now far too late. "Really?" Groose asked in fascination, "Who did you..." A repeat of the hand gesture. "Karane? Or Orielle? Or that girl at the item check thing with the dumb scarf? Or..." As Groose proceeded to list just about every woman in Skyloft, starting with classmates and recent graduates and ending with Luv at the potion shop, Link attempted to sink into the ground.

"None of those," he muttered, cheeks and ears flaming red.

Now, Groose, simply looked confused. "Well - who?" he asked almost desperately, "Bet it's not Henya!"

Link stared at him dubiously, letting out a groan, dropping his head into his arms. "Are you going to give up yet?" he asked wearily.

"Nup. Uh... who did I forget. Pipit's mother?"

Pausing, Link considered for a moment before the side of him that once mocked Groose's hair rose to the surface. "Close," he said lightly, "But not quite."

Groose grinned in triumph. "Piper? She has a kid. Um... Wryna? Ha - I bet it's Greba!"

"_Greba_?" Link gave him a disparaging look, shaking his head. "If I tell you, will you never mention this again?"

"Yeah!" he grinned, and Link tried to ignore the way he crossed his fingers.

"Fine," he muttered, reaching for his sword and nodding in triumph when he noticed the tingle that dowsing produced. Standing, he started for where the signal was strongest - halfway there, he glanced over his shoulder and casually mentioned, "Pipit."

For a moment, there was dead silence. Link glanced back to see Groose standing, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Wait," he said slowly, "You, uh..." The same hand gesture as before. "Did that with _Pipit_?"

Now, where was that water... concentrating on it, face flaming red, Link didn't answer immediately. "It was over a year ago - the night before the qualifiers for the Wing Ceremony," he muttered, holding the bottle up - no, it didn't look quite like regular water. "He was studying - it got dark, so he stayed overnight. We shared the bed."

On went the cork, and Link tucked the bottle of sacred water back in his pouch. "And - it just sort of happened. Let's go."

"Wait, hold up," Groose protested, hurrying to catch up with Link. "You can't just _say_ somethin' like that!"

"Why not?" Link asked calmly, his face betraying a hint of fluster as he turned to Fi. "Oh - okay. Get us out of here."

As they descended in front of the temple, Link immediately making a run for the ledges nearby to avoid the Moblin guard, Groose continued to protest. "Well, 'cause - what about Zelda?" he argued, "If you like di- uh, dudes, does that mean you don't really like her?"

Safe for the moment, Link turned back and sighed, drawing on all the patience he could muster. "With Zelda, it's different," he said softly. "I normally don't like women like that - but I do like her." And not just 'like', but another word beginning with the same letter - just four letters but so, so enormous. "She understands me," he continued, "She knows, and..." A shrug, his expression discomforted. "I like men. I also like Zelda. It's pretty simple."

Groose was silent as he followed Link onwards, an expression more thoughtful than he was accustomed to seeing on his face as they started to pick their way through the Deep Woods. "So - you and Pipit, huh," he finally chuckled. "Do you still, uh -"

"If you make that gesture again," Link said flatly, "I'm leaving you to the Moblins."

He snickered. "Fine. Do you?"

Concentrating on chasing a Bokoblin off with the Beetle, Link didn't answer immediately. "No, we don't," he eventually said quietly, "He and Karane started getting closer. And Zelda and I..." Another shrug, this time looking a little frustrated. That had hit, regretfully, a minor sore point - things had never _quite_ been the same between himself and his friend after things had ended, even if Pipit did end up in his personal space more than was strictly professional.

"Must be getting pretty pent up, huh," Groose commented innocently, taking out the Bokoblin that had just charged at them. "So, uh, which one was the girl?"

This time, Link simply stopped to stare, barely aware of the Chuchu now oozing determinedly towards him. "Generally, the point of two men being together is that there isn't a girl," he said tiredly.

"Yeah, but..." Groose looked as if he was struggling to find the words for a moment, frowning. "Wouldn't it, like, _hurt_ if you're not the one, uh..."

Flaming red, Link observed idly, did seem to combine with Groose's hair in making him look much like a tomato.

"We just..." Why was he even bothering to say this, really? "We, well, took turns, I guess. And it doesn't hurt if you do it right, it feels..." Goddess preserve him - now _he_ was blushing. "It feels really good."

"Oh. Uh... _oh_. Okay."

Thankfully, Groose was silent for the remainder of the trip, making his way back down to the entrance of Lake Floria. It was two flustered adventurers that prepared to part ways there, Groose kicking absently at the soil, Link unable to look at his classmate.

"Well, uh," Groose started carefully, "Guess I'll... see you back there, huh?"

"Yeah," Link muttered, staring at the ground. "Um... tell her I say hello and that I'm going to get the first flame."

Groose nodded, brushing his hair back almost absently. "Yeah. Uh..." This time, the cocky grin was so obviously fabricated that he dropped it himself almost immediately. "...Good luck and shit. Don't die, okay?"

All tact. Link attempted a weak smile, and nodded. "Yeah - you too."

And, trying his damnedest not to actually think about the very odd conversation they had just had, he turned and started for the lake.

The flame was waiting for him.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Warnings: **Moderately coarse language, discussion of bullying, blink-and-you-miss-it sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

By the time Link emerged from the Cistern, he was aching, bleeding from multiple wounds, soaking wet and shivering - and smiling. The sword on his back was a comforting - and heavier - weight, and he smiled dazedly as the Water Dragon gave her grudging congratulations.

Splashing through the water to the bridge up, it wasn't until he was stepping on to try land again that he noticed that he wasn't alone - curled up against the wall, sleeping peacefully under the night sky, Groose stirred as Link approached.

Blinking slowly, he yawned widely, reaching up to rub his eyes. "S'all done, then?" he asked sleepily, and Link nodded, yawning himself.

"Uh huh. Fi said I now have the Goddess Longsword - it's been purified by Farore." With a sleepy smile, he reached back to pat the hilt - and then his knees buckled.

"Whoa!" Still half-asleep and propped up against the wall, Groose was just too slow to prevent Link hitting the ground, hovering over him with wide eyes. "Hey, uh... you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Link shrugged, resisting the urge to sleep right then and there. "Haven't... slept properly in two days," he mumbled, and Groose let out a little sigh.

"Guessin' you're too tired to walk, huh?" he asked, and Link shrugged again. "Right - look like you're gonna be travellin' in style!"

Before Link could ask him what he meant, he found Groose kneeling in front of him, his back to him. "Hop on," he grinned, and Link yawned again, mustering the strength to stagger forward and loop his arms around Groose's neck.

Now that remaining on his feet was a low priority, Link almost fell asleep on the way back to their camp at the Sealed Grounds. Hovering around the midnight hour, it would be hours before they could start for the Isle of Songs - hours to sleep and recuperate and hope the muscles of his arm would stop twitching quite so much.

Perhaps he shouldn't have attempted to use those giant swords Koloktos had...

Stirring only when Groose set him down on the blanket already spread out in the grass outside of the temple, Link reached up to rub at his eyes sleepily. "We're back already?" he murmured, and Groose nodded as he moved into Link's field of vision.

"Yeah." Reaching out, he pulled the other half of the blanket over him. "D'you wanna get your sword and stuff off, or -?"

It was too late - Link was already fast asleep.

He woke barely an hour later, forcing back a scream through sheer strength of will. Oh, Goddess, it felt like his arm had been plunged into lava, like there was electricity crackling through it, like it was being split open by one of the massive blades Koloktos had wielded - the cuts and bruises he had gained from the battle and the temple as a whole were barely afterthoughts compared to the agony that spread from fingertips to shoulders.

Biting down savagely on his lip as tears of pain appeared in his eyes, Link reached out to latch his fingers around his wrist, attempting to gain some semblance of control back - but the pain was overwhelming, worse than the original attacks that had done this to him. He let out a choked sob.

"Link...?" Groose sounded sleepy, disoriented as he poked his head up from his own blanket a short distance away, his expression immediately becoming alert. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Arm," Link bit out, teeth clenched. "Woke - woke me up - _ow_."

He nodded, reaching unerringly for a bottle of potion and uncorking it. "Drink this," he instructed urgently, and Link did - but although the wounds from the battle faded into mere scars, the agony in his arm barely abated. "...Didn't work? Shit."

Almost gently, he reached for Link's arm, and Link smothered another pained sob. "Looks like you overdid it," he murmured, unknowingly brushing the spot where the mark had briefly flared in his explorations. "Your whole arm's shaking."

Link nodded unsteadily, gazing at the tremors racing beneath his flesh. "What do I do?" he ground out.

Groose hesitated. Then, almost shyly, he suggested, "When I overdo my workout, I, uh - well, a massage sometimes works really well... although if you think that's weird an' shit s'okay." The last part was barely audible - through the gloom and the haze of pain, Link thought he could see a faint pink on his face.

"I'll try anything right now," he groaned, and unbuckled both sword belt and regular belt, setting the sword carefully against the wall before flopping on his stomach.

"Uh," Groose started, and he looked definitely sheepish, "You gotta take your shirt and stuff off properly."

He just wanted to feel better. Link nodded hazily as he pulled off his hat and tunic, mail and undershirt, toeing off his boots for good measure before dropping himself back down on the blanket. Almost carefully, he felt Groose take his arm - the motion sent another flare of pain up to his shoulder.

It was painful, at first - unbelievably so, and although Link tried to remain silent, he couldn't hold back little whimpers of agony. How could it hurt this much? It was fine when he had left the temple! Had he done something unimaginably wrong, damaged his arm beyond repair?

But, little by little, the pain was lessening.

Link was left limp and exhausted, face buried in his other arm, as the pain gradually faded away, chased away by mostly gentle, fairly therapeutic touch. Groose, it seemed, knew his way around muscles - he somehow knew the right spots to press to soothe the tension away, the pain slowly minimising to something that felt almost... well...

Good.

He nodded groggily when Groose reached his upper arm and murmured a quiet request to go further, practically boneless as his fingers kneaded into the muscles of his shoulder and back. Quietly, he let out a soft moan at a particularly knotted area of muscle - he hadn't realised he had been quite so tense.

Still, under Groose's ministrations, he was slowly becoming putty. Yes, it hurt to have pressure against the tensest parts of his back and shoulders - but the pain was fading into an almost blissful lassitude, and even the lingering ache in his right arm could mostly be ignored now.

This was starting to feel very good indeed, and Link allowed himself to slip further into a blissfully relaxed state, letting out little murmurs of contentment and pleasure. Who cared about saving the world, right now? He had been in pain, and now he was not, and -

His eyes flew open. Very suddenly, he was grateful he was lying on his stomach.

"I think that's enough," he said to empty air, his voice a little hoarse, and Groose stopped immediately.

"Yeah," he said in an equally hoarse voice, scrambling over to his own bedroll and stretching out on his front, head pillowed on his arms. "Uhh... feel better?"

Link nodded, turning his head to face him, cheeks a little red. "Yeah. It doesn't hurt as much now."

Smiling weakly, Groose glanced away. "Okay. Uh... you sounded like you were getting into it, huh..."

...And now they were growing more red. "It felt good."

The silence stretched on. Link's eyelids grew heavy, but sleep, somehow, seemed elusive; he squirmed uncomfortably. Had Groose fallen asleep? He almost suspected he had - certainly, he was silent.

"...Hey, Link?"

Or, perhaps, he was still awake.

"Mm?"

"D'you..." There was a long hesitation. "Up at home. Does anyone... y'know, push you around?" Another torturous pause, and then he muttered, almost self-consciously, "...Aside from me."

Link made a negative sound. "Cawlin does, sometimes," he muttered mostly to his arm, "Strich doesn't, actually. But that's it."

Through the gloom, he managed to catch sight of a nod. "...Anyone push Pipit around?"

Link gave him an odd look. "I don't think so."

"Oh." This time, the silence was almost audible. "Does, uh..." he started cautiously, "Anyone else know that you're - I mean, 'side from Pipit and Zelda, and -"

"That I prefer men?" Link asked plainly, and Groose ducked his head.

"Yeah," he said softly.

Link shook his head, going back to staring at the grass bobbing in the faint breeze in front of his face. "No. Well, you know now, I guess - should I expect Cawlin to call me names about that, now?" His voice was a little bitter - he was starting to regret letting the bully (...former bully? Groose certainly hadn't had many harsh words to say since their visit to Skyloft the day before, and even that seemed halfhearted) know about his and Pipit's relationship.

"No way," Groose said emphatically, "Don't let him know that, 'kay? He's a little shit if he knows stuff like that about you. He'll find out something that pisses you off then never shut up about it."

...That sounded almost personal. Link gave him a curious stare, then shook his head. "So you're not going to tell him?"

Groose shook his head fiercely. "No. I'm not gonna tell anyone." He hesitated again, then ventured, quietly, "S'there anyone else like that on Skyloft?"

"Well, sometimes I think there's something between Owlan and Horwell," he suggested lightly, but his expression still looked curious. "Why are you asking me all this stuff?"

"'Cause - I was wonderin' how people like you get treated." Link barely heard the mumbled explanation, spoken as it was mostly to Groose's own arm.

He gave him an incredulous look. "Why do you _care_?"

This time, the hesitation was so long that Link wondered for a moment whether Groose was going to answer at all. When he did, the, "Doesn't fuckin' matter!" was almost explosive, the redhead turning angrily on his side, facing away from Link.

What was that all about? Link stared at him, perplexed, grateful that at least the distraction had eased up his earlier... problem.

"We should be asleep," he finally ventured, "But I can't sleep anyway, and you helped me before." He held his arm up, pain there but easy enough to ignore. "So what's the matter?"

There was an angry sniff, and an almost inaudible mutter.

"What?" Link frowned.

"Don't wanna say it," Groose finally said, loud enough for Link to at least hear him. "Cawlin's a fuckin' _shit_. You were too busy holdin' Zelda's hand and shit to notice when he was being a little pile of Loftwing shit when we were kids and pushin' me around for being a fat crybaby and... _shit_."

Four times in one bit of speech - that was probably a record. "What does Cawlin have to do with this?" Link asked, utterly perplexed.

"'Cause he'll pick on anyone for anything," he muttered, still facing the wall - but even from there, Link could tell that his shoulders were hunched. If he hadn't known better, he'd have guessed that Groose was almost feeling... vulnerable.

"Aren't you friends?" he asked hesitantly.

Groose snorted audibly. "Only 'cause he knows I'm strong enough now to dropkick him off Skyloft." Almost bitterly, he laughed. "He's not my friend. Strich isn't really either. You and Zelda are so fuckin' lucky you got each other."

And finally, Link turned and properly _looked_ at Groose - at someone he was learning was actually a decent person away from the influence of his 'friends', at someone who had been bullied as well, who was on the defensive, someone who was, in fact, utterly friendless.

How could he have missed that?

Reaching out to softly punch the wall he was facing, Groose gave a bitter laugh. "Shit, I'm goin' soft. Three days with you and I'm..." And then, words so rushed it was almost as if he was forcing them out before he could change his mind, he said suddenly, "I still like girls too."

Suddenly, Link felt like a fool. No wonder he had been curious. "Is that why you asked all of those questions?" he asked softly, and, after a pause, the redhead nodded.

"Never met anyone like you," he mumbled, then, almost inaudibly, corrected himself - "Never met anyone like me."

So that was it. Link pushed himself up, settling cross-legged on the blanket, staring thoughtfully at him. "Have you ever told anyone else?" The question was soft, almost cautious.

"Nah. S'just between you and me - and we're gonna keep it that way, okay?" Groose's voice was brittle - Link remembered his near tears when he was mourning over Zelda's disappearance, remembered Groose saying that Cawlin had pushed him around for being a crybaby, and glanced away guiltily.

"Okay," he agreed gently, "Um... thanks for telling me."

Groose let out a snort, pulling the blankets further over himself. "Probably gonna regret that in the morning, huh?" he muttered, "Night, Link."

Was he still awake? From the sound of his breathing, he was - but Link definitely had the feeling that the conversation was over. With a sigh, he settled himself in the blankets again.

"Night, Groose," he said softly, and let exhaustion take him again.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Warnings: **Moderately coarse language, bullying.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

As they soared back towards the growing blot on the horizon that was Skyloft, Link found himself caught up in his own thoughts.

What would happen now? Link had seen, far too easily, how Groose had changed around his friends - no, _friends_ wasn't the right word, was it? Not after what Groose had told him last night. But an uneasy relationship nonetheless still existed, and Link was apprehensive at what might come out around their influence.

Did Groose see him differently, now? But then, why would he? Nothing had changed. He, Link, was still exactly the same person he always had been, and Groose was a fool if he saw him as any different.

But that, he realised, was probably an unfair assessment. Because he was certainly seeing Groose differently - not just from the revelation that he liked men as well, not even remotely that. But knowing that his blustering was a defensive coat - yes, that made him see him in a new light.

What would have happened if he had reached out to him, had offered quiet friendship and support even beyond Groose's attacks on him? He remembered precisely what Cawlin was like when they had been children, he had fallen victim to his barbed words many times.

Shouldn't he had seen that Groose had been victim of precisely the same thing?

Sighing, he shook his head. Skyloft, ahead of them, was growing - he could make out the large structures easily, now. Giving his Loftwing a reassuring pat, he pushed on - the plaza was in sight.

Now, the formerly rock-steady land beneath his feet felt somewhat less stable, although his chest was happy to breathe the lighter air. The air at the surface felt almost oppressively thick sometimes, and Link's eyes closed as he breathed deep.

The sound of boots on pavers broke him out of his reverie, and he opened his eyes to see Groose. "So, you're gonna go get that song, right?" he asked, "I can go stock up on potions and shit."

Link nodded, fishing the empty bottles out of his pack and handing them over. "Thanks - I'll pay you back," he said with a brief smile, and Groose waved him off.

"Nah, I've got plenty. Plenty of rupees on the surface," he said with a grin, and Link conceded that he was correct.

"Alright. Can you switch my shield at the item check, too?" he asked, shrugging the iron shield off his back and holding it out, "The desert needs the wooden one."

"Gotcha. Meet you near the yellow beacon." The pleasantries ended, Groose started for the bazaar, and Link turned back to his Loftwing.

Time for another song, then. A faint smile tugging his lips as he clambered aboard, Link took to the skies.

* * *

When he returned a little while later, Nayru's Wisdom still humming pleasantly in his head, it was straight into the middle of an argument.

"Well, you haven't been here for three whole days! We thought you'd run off and got yourself killed!"

"So you stole my room straight away?" Groose sounded furious - if Link looked closely, he could almost imagine steam coming out of his nostrils. "What gives, Cawlin?"

The smaller boy crossed his arms, staring up insolently. "Well, you weren't using it, huh?" he scowled, "Besides, you were getting on my nerves earlier! Where did you -"

And he stopped short, frowning even more deeply when he spotted Link watching skeptically from near the launch pad. "...You haven't been hanging around with _him_, have you?"

Groose went still, glancing back at Link. He still carried both shields, the pack, two rolled-up blankets... it was clear that he hadn't been alone. And, perhaps, Cawlin was putting together the fact that their disappearances tended to coincide...

"So what if I am?" he finally said, folding his arms defensively.

Cawlin boggled. "But... it's _him_! He probably couldn't even go to the restroom without Zelda holding his hand!"

"Yeah, well -" Groose glanced back at him, exhaling, and Link was suddenly struck at his how exhausted he looked. With the very faintest of grins, he turned back to Cawlin. "He's a better fuckin' friend than you've ever been."

If Cawlin spluttered any harder, he quite possibly would have popped. "You - friends!" he choked, "Him? What?"

Groose, it seemed, had decided to ignore Cawlin, since he bent to pick up the pack and turned back to Link. "Right! So where d'you think this gate is?"

He was definitely seeing Groose in a new light, Link decided as he took one of the wooden shields from him. "There aren't really any good places in the Deep Woods - but it was pretty close to the entrance there anyway. Oh - you got a revitalisation potion? Those are good. We could try landing near the mine entrance and start from there."

"Gotcha," Groose said confidently, stowing the rest of the bottles in the pack and shrugging it on, shifting so the hilt of the practice sword was still accessible. "Right - let's get outta here."

"Hey!" Cawlin cried out in frustrated, "We're not _finished_ yet! What's going _on_? Groose!"

Repositioning the pack, Groose turned his back on Cawlin and sprinted off the edge, a whistle sounding as his Loftwing soared in. Link gave Cawlin an apathetic shrug, trying to hide a smile, and dashed off himself, settling in for a leisurely trip back to the desert.

Was that it, then? Catching a glimpse of Groose's expression - torn, openly worried, anger turned inwards like he had seen last night, he wasn't so sure. But they could focus on that later - there were bigger things ahead.

He had a trial, now, an opportunity to run and jump and climb and do everything that his body could no longer do. The wonderful freedom of Farore's trial sang in his mind. Already, he felt his pulse begin to quicken.

Was this healthy?

Probably not.

It was two thoughtful boys that found themselves descending in the northern desert, Groose immediately dispatching the nearby Bokoblin as Link carefully drew the sword. "Hey - more big red uglies," he frowned, scanning the walkways near the generator, "Is it just me, or are these places fillin' up?"

"I think they are," Link said quietly, already sheathing his sword. "Look over there - I barely had to dowse."

Indeed, butterflies were fluttering just a scant few metres away, and Link jumped down carefully, unwrapping the harp from where it was tucked away. As Groose settled himself against one of the walls to watch curiously, he closed his eyes and began to play, Nayru's Wisdom fresh in his mind as he plucked the delicate strings.

Right - that would do it. The harp went away again, and he drew the sword, weighing it in his left hand. There was definitely more heft behind it.

"Right - wish me luck," he told Groose with a wan smile, then took a breath, plunged the sword into the heart of the gate, and let the Silent Realm take him away.

* * *

This was definitely less than fun.

The desert was silent, but for the howl of the wind - Groose had long since taken out anything that could pose a threat to the motionless Link. At least there was shade, now - some long poles from what he assumed were dried-out cacti held up one of the blankets, forming a make-shift tent over the two of them - he sat himself at the very edge of the circle and stared at Link thoughtfully.

They had shade, they were (relatively) safe - but that meant there was absolutely no escape from his own thoughts.

Things wouldn't be the same, now. Why had he told Link all that stuff last night? Sure, Link didn't trust him not to share his secret, but could he really trust Link to keep his?

The answer, irritatingly, supplied itself almost immediately - because Link was the only other person like himself that he had ever met (aside from Pipit, and he was safe in Skyloft chasing after Karane), and because...

He was lonely.

There. Fine. He had admitted it.

And lonelier to come, wasn't he? He had effectively severed all ties with Cawlin and probably Strich, and when he next returned to Skyloft, it'd be to somewhere where he didn't even have false friends. Oh, there was Link, and it hadn't entirely been a lie - he was starting to view him as a friend. But would Link even want to remain anywhere near him when everything had been seen through?

...A friend. Was that even the right word? He hadn't just been jealous of Link. When he had said that he and Zelda had been lucky to have each other, he had meant that both of them had been lucky - Link and Zelda both.

He had been a coward, hadn't he? He had squashed that part of him down, had focused all of his attention on Zelda. But now Link knew, and he hadn't mocked him for it, and...

And now what?

With a sigh, he inched a little closer, setting an almost uncharacteristically gentle hand on Link's cheek. "You'd probably think I'm being dumb, huh," he said softly, taking in the motionless, peaceful features.

And then he sat back again, drawing his legs up to his chest and waiting.

It was hot, out here in the desert, and dry. Maybe they should have brought more than two canteens - he took just a mouthful and licked his lips, noting with irritation that they were cracking. Even his hair was beginning to droop. At least, and this was a minor joy, the blanket was working well as a sun shade - if not, the hours in the sun would probably see Link go as red as Groose's hair.

He sighed, sitting back. Where did they have to go next? Somewhere that Link's prize would lead them to - what if he couldn't follow him again? The idea of leaving him to face those electro-freaks wasn't a pleasant one.

Maybe he could -

And then the air was split as Link threw back his head and screamed as if every part of his body had shattered.

Groose started violently, scrambling over to the circle. "Link!" he said urgently, noting with alarm that his expression had gone dead and empty again even as his scream of agony echoed in his ears. "Hey - speak to me!"

What had happened to him? Groose's eyes were prickling, heart racing as he set his hands over Link's, ready to pry them off the hilt of the sword and pull him from whatever torture he was facing. But Blue was having none of it - she appeared with a suddenness that knocked him flat on his backside, staring up at her dazedly.

"Do not interfere in the Spirit Trial," she told him, her voice as emotionless as Link's face, "And do not break his connection with the sword."

"But he screamed," he practically pleaded, "It's hurting him...!"

Blue stared at him impassively. "My Master has failed the trial," she told him calmly, "And he will retake it until he succeeds. However, if you break his connection, then there is a 100% chance his spirit will be trapped eternally in that realm and he will never be permitted to leave."

Groose swallowed hard, then got back up to his knees and carefully, meticulously, pressed his hands over Link's. And then he sat back, not taking his eyes off him. "What happens if he fails?" he asked fearfully, "Why did he scream like that?"

Was it his imagination, or did Blue shudder? "A single strike from a Guardian's weapon shatters the spirit of the one undertaking the trial," she explained, and the pit of his stomach dropped out. His spirit had been shattered? How could anyone possibly survive that? "There is a 95% chance that he will survive it unscathed."

But what about the other five percent? Groose nodded, settling himself at the edge of the circle again, expression pinched.

"Fine," he said softly, trying not to let his voice shake, then sat back and waited.

Hours had passed before Link finally stirred, and the midday sun was high in the clouded sky. Standing and smoothly lifting the blade from the ground, he jerked then, legs collapsing under him.

Groose was ready - when he fell, it was into waiting arms. "...Hi," he said awkwardly - how did he ask how someone was after his spirit had been shattered?

"Hi," Link said softly, tiredly, but smiling faintly - not quite as much as he had after the trial in the woods, but smiling nonetheless. There were, Groose noted, two identical devices lying at his feet. "Um - why is there a blanket above us?"

Groose forced a familiar, cocky grin on to his face. "Hey, even a 'do this fabulous has a few downsides," he almost smirked, and Link chuckled - no doubt he was recalling a bright red ten-year-old, from the top of his head to the ends of his toes, being led back to the school after falling asleep outside during a field trip. "Wanna rest for a moment?"

Link let out a wordless little sound of pure exhaustion, and practically collapsed where he was, face flushed from the heat and pressed against Groose's arm, his entire body back against his.

Well, he thought with a sigh of resignation, they weren't going to be going anywhere for a while...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

By the time Link was up and ready to go, the sun had reached its zenith and had started to sink again. As Groose rummaged through the packs to find something approaching lunch, Link examined his reward - two identical devices, each with a handle inside some sort of gauntlet. A hook was attached to the other end.

Two of them. Were they supposed to be used together? Or had the Goddess realised that Link was not alone?

"I'm going to try these," he murmured to Groose, who merely nodded as he started slicing the pumpkin slice he had brought with them. With one in each hand, gripping the right one as best he can, he aimed the left one at one of the nearby walls and squeezed.

"Whoa!" The exclamation was pure reflex as the chain shot forward, latched on to a round object he had barely even noticed, and flung him into the air as it retracted. These things held fast, it seemed, and Link braced his feet against the wall.

Some way to travel, he deduced - a way up to difficult places. The scale had allowed him to travel underwater to find the way forward - then perhaps these would let him make his way to the next flame.

Gritting his teeth in anticipation, he raised his free arm - the right one - and fired at the target on the raised walls near the generator.

It latched on, alright, and the other detached roughly from the other wall. But the recoil, it seemed, was a little too much - his faltering fingers released the handle and he hit the desert floor hard. Spitting dust, Link considered the possibility that he'd need to rethink his methods.

"Hey!" Groose started, dropping the slice back in the bag and hurrying over to lift him from the dusty floor, "Are you, uh, okay?"

Link grit his teeth, pulling away to retrieve the useless clawshot from where it laid beneath the target. "I don't know," he grumbled, "I can't hold on, and I bet I need both to get to the next flame."

Groose considered for a moment. "Can I see?" he asked curiously, and Link paused for a moment before handing one over. True, it was a Goddess's gift to him - but he couldn't see any other way out of this.

"Maybe you can wire my hand to it," he said dryly, already wincing at the idea.

The look he got was pure skepticism. "Wouldn't that hurt a whole lot?"

Link shrugged. "It'd be worth it to get the flame," he said softly, then sighed, taking over the lunch preparations as best he could with his left hand. "I was joking, but it's not a terrible idea."

"I got a better one," Groose said suddenly, grinning as he hefted the thing in one hand. "Gimme the other one, I wanna try something!"

Almost suspiciously, Link did, watching as Groose aimed at the first target he had seen. And from there, he jumped to the next - far more comfortably than he had himself. Hauling himself on to the wall, legs dangling, he called down - "You know, I bet you can hold on while I do the shooting, huh? Talk about travellin' in style!"

Lightly, he jumped down, flopping back down under their sun shield and reaching for his lunch. "Whaddaya say?"

Despite himself, Link smiled briefly. "I don't think the Goddess intended for someone else to do all the hard work," he observed, trying to keep his voice deliberately light.

"Yeah, well." Groose's eyes flashed. "The Goddess got your hand all messed up, so she can just bite me."

There was nothing he could say to that. Silently, he kept eating.

Moments passed before either of them spoke again, Groose digging through the pack once more. "So we gotta go somewhere now," he muttered, "Any ideas?"

"Somewhere we haven't been able to get to before," Link answered softly, leaning over as Groose spread the map out. "Maybe somewhere around there - the map looks kind of incomplete. And I think I saw those targets around here - maybe they lead to it." He circled the spot lightly, frowning thoughtfully. "But there's also others near the entrance to the mine... I don't know."

"I guess we'll find out, huh?" Groose grinned, and chomped down on his lunch.

* * *

An hour later, standing in the caves and more than a little sunburnt, and Link was ready to take a break.

Travelling had been one frustration after another - Bokoblin, Moblins, and sinksand galore. Even with taking them out with the Beetle from afar, Ampilus still made him wary, and clinging to his ex-rival's sweaty back through the jolting, jarring paths they had been obligated to take was making him feel dizzy.

Still, they had the key from Golo, now, and an almost minute spring in one of the tunnels had offered fresh, cool water and a chance to refill their canteens. Link dumped the rest over his head, then dunked it under the surface again to refill it.

"We had to go to that temple again before you could get near last time, right?" Groose said lazily, eyes closed as he rested against the rock, "Bet this Sand Sea thingo isn't gonna be a cakewalk."

Link nodded. "We should try and explore while it's still light," he murmured, then sighed and reluctantly got to his feet, shrugging the pack on. Normally, Groose would carry it - now, however, he'd have something else on his back.

This was embarrassing -

"Upsy-daisy!" Groose said with a grin, crouching in front of him.

- and Groose was not helping.

But beyond the locked door, sunlight awaited. Link slithered off Groose's back, jogging forward - and promptly stopping short as the land dropped away beneath him.

"A report, Master," Fi said helpfully as she appeared before him, "This is Lanayru Sand Sea. This whole area was once a great ocean."

"What's an ocean?" Link asked quietly.

"An ocean," Fi said without skipping a beat, "Also colloquially known as a 'sea', is an immense body of water, usually many times larger than the land masses it borders. However, the water has all evaporated, and now the area is a sea of sand."

So he could see. Link gazed out incredulously - all of this was once _water_?

Fi continued on, sweeping her cape out towards the area ahead. "Signs indicate that this place functioned as a port, linking the land to the sea. This area operated on a new form of power. There is a 90% probability that the sacred flame is located ahead."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Fi," he murmured.

"I recommend exploring this sand sea," she concluded helpfully, and disappeared again.

"Thanks, Miss Exposition," Groose grumbled good-naturedly, staring out at the near-bottomless chasm ahead - and the long poles complete with targets. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

And perhaps, had Link's heart not been in his mouth thanks to the fact that he was literally putting his life in his ex-rival's hands, it might have been. Shifting his shoulders uncomfortably as he dismounted, he scanned the environment.

Almost immediately, he spotted the lump of blue that indicated a timeshift stone. Darting around the lump of crackling yellow that oozed menacingly at them, he hurried towards it, briefly inspecting the crumpled remains of a robot nearby.

And then he shrugged a little, stepping towards the little boat and striking out at the timeshift stone awaiting there.

The effect was instantaneous. Immediately, blue water spread out from the point, sending the little boat bobbing and rocking. As colour took over the dock, the little robot sparked to life, glancing around in what Link was sure was confusion.

"...Why would a robot have a moustache?" Groose asked, sounding about as confused as the robot looked.

"Who are you, brzzt?" it started, then paused. "...Humans, vrrrm?"

Link nodded, trying to give him an encouraging smile. "My name is Link, and this is Groose. Who are you?"

It stared at him unblinkingly. "Who am I, brrrzzt?" Link wasn't sure, to be honest, if it actually was buzzing or if robots just tended to have a speech impediment. "I am the proud skipper of the ship that protects Nayru's Flame, phweep!"

...That had been easy. "Nayru's Flame?" Link asked eagerly, the first signs of enthusiasm he had shown since waking from the trial on his face, "That's what we're looking for!"

The skipper gazed out to see, and if he had had an expression, it would have been distant. "It was the day of the storm, phoo-weep..." it started, and Link listened as it told its tale.

An invisible ship, a pirate attack... but when, minutes later, he found himself aboard the little boat as the skipper piloted them towards his old home, it was the smell of the sea air that caught his attention. At the back of the boat, Groose was laughing in sheer delight, a sound he had never heard the redhead make before, stretched out on his front with one hand trailing in the water, and the air was damp enough to soothe the burn of the desert.

When all was said and done, they would have to come back and try this again.

* * *

The Skipper's Retreat had been a fascination - puzzles to perplex them, monsters to fight. Link had watched with approval as Groose took on the Moblin standing guard on his own, and Groose had looked almost impressed when a left-handed swipe from Link's whip had made short work of the Furnixes flying around.

Both had fallen silent in the house itself, Link's only words being, "I found it," once he uncovered the sea chart they had been looking for. Perhaps Groose was affected by the melancholy air in this place, too - once it had been a home, a place for happy times spent with family, the paintings and letters on the walls testament to a full, rich life.

Now, it was merely a storehouse for sand.

The charts had revealed a part of the ocean that his earlier map had not, and Link was thoughtful as they set out again. This time, though, their travels would not be unimpeded - monsters had begun to crop up, and Groose had eagerly manned the cannons.

A little too enthusiastically, in Link's opinion, but if firing off projectiles made him happy, then so be it.

Their destination was the Shipyard - a towering construction of twisting rails held high above the sinksand. Link traced the patterns with his eyes and found himself getting lost - there were so many twists, so many buildings to speed through, that determining the course from the ground seemed to be nearly impossible.

The two Lizalfos standing guard outside the nearest building, at least, was a little more straightforward.

With their goal set (ride the treacherous rails until they could find their way inside the construction yard itself, and hope that the door wasn't locked on that side too), Link and Groose set out. The Lizalfos were barely an obstacle, and the Goron hanging around in the first of the buildings and the instructions set on the wall had given them a way forward.

"When I say 'left', lean left," Link murmured as he carefully clambered inside, "And when I say 'right' -"

"Jump up and down and do a dance," Groose finished dryly as he settled in behind Link, hands braced on the edges of the cart. "I got it. Right - let's do this!"

The first trip was fairly straightforward. Leaning to the inside of the curve sped them up greatly, and the dips and loops were dizzying but steady enough. Link was grinning as they bumped to a stop, hopping out.

The buildings were definitely going disused, though - as he discovered when a nestful of Aracha practically landed on his head.

"I really don't like those things," he muttered as he stomped on one last one, glancing back at Groose. "Are there any left?"

"Nope," he confirmed, flicking a leg off his sword, "Hey, but I bet Strich'd like one of these!"

Link wasn't sure he liked that grin. "Let's not start a population of these in Skyloft," he suggested wearily, peering down the hall - another zip line straight back to the boat, it seemed.

Well, the boat could definitely wait. Another path led to another cart terminal, and this one, according to the sign, went straight to their destination.

Peering through the bars, Link exhaled. "This looks complicated," he muttered, frowning as he headed back to the cart. "It looks like there's a lot of dead ends - we're going to have to lean fast."

"Gotcha," Groose said confidently, jumping in to the cart and offering Link an arm as he clambered inside. The gates rising, the cart began to move. "You just tell me what to do, okay?"

Link nodded, eyes fixed on the path ahead as they started up the first bend. "I will," he murmured - and then his stomach was dropping out from beneath him as they soared down. "Right, then hold left!" he shouted, followed a brief second later by another, "Right!" Into another building they rocketed, and Link barely managed to shout another, "_Right_!" before it was too late to avoid the dead end.

The first jump was dizzying, exhilarating - nothing but momentum hurling them forward into the next lot of tracks. Had they not been leaning forward, had they not been moving so fast, perhaps they would have met their deaths in the sinksand below - but that would not happen this day.

He was grinning again, now, his hair (and hat) streaming back in the wind, bangs occasionally whipped into his eyes at a sharp turn. His hand wasn't an obstacle, here - it was almost like the trials, relying solely on the motion of his body to see him through this. Behind him, Groose was laughing again, Link practically forced back into his lap from the speed they were going.

"There!" he shouted, voice whipped away by the wind as he spotted the large building, "A few jumps - _forward_!"

Clinging to the front of the cart, partially sheltered by Groose's bigger body, the cart soared through the air - once, twice, and Link's breath was stolen from his body as they barely made it back on to the cart, the rickety construct wobbling madly as it finally soared in to the building, promptly tipped over on its side with a clank, and deposited Link and Groose on the dusty floor in a tangle of limbs.

Link tilted his head back and laughed in giddy relief, from the sheer joy of being alive and safe, one hand fisted in Groose's tunic, and then his eyes widened and his laughter halted in his throat as the redhead brought his lips down on his own.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Warnings: **Mild coarse language.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The reaction was near instantaneous. No sooner had Groose's lips touched Link's own that he jerked away, his eyes almost comically wide.

"You, uh -" he started weakly, then let out a groan, scrambling to his feet and making for the nearest corner, letting his forehead hit the wall with a thunk. "...Shit. _Shit_."

Still half-dazed, Link picked himself up carefully, raising his left hand to touch his lips lightly with something resembling fascination beneath the shock. Whatever he had been expecting from the Shipyard... well, being kissed by Groose certainly wasn't it.

He exhaled. The redhead looked almost more miserable than he had after the battle with the Imprisoned.

"We should go inside," he said softly, and Groose barely lifted his head. "I don't know what's in there, but..."

Expression distant as he turned back to face Link, Groose nodded, drawing his sword in case of unpleasant surprises. "I guess," he said, and Link almost started at how forlorn and ashamed it sounded. "Uh, lead the way, I guess."

The sand and scattering Aracha of the building had not been a surprise, nor had the general air of disuse and neglect. Link glanced at a sign up on the wall - had pirate attacks really been such a problem in the past? - and shook his head, jumping down into the pit and shouldering the gust bellows.

Hmm - was that glint of black part of a ship? Link frowned, approaching more carefully, dislodging more sand -

- and was promptly hurled backwards as another Moldarach launched through the sand.

"I thought we killed that fucker!" Groose yelled, darting in to slash at one of the eye-claws. Link scrambled out of the way as the other one snapped towards him, drawing his own sword left-handed.

He didn't bother replying to Groose. There were other things on his mind, right now...

By the time they emerged, Link covered in sand and thoroughly bruised, Groose wincing after a sharp claw had sunk into his side, the sky had gone dark. Link frowned up at it in consternation - was it night already? "It wasn't that dark when we went inside," he said dubiously, "How did it...?"

"Beats me," Groose grumbled, starting straight for the first building. "Guess we're camping for the night, huh."

"Wait, we -" Link started uncertainly, glancing up at the sky - was that a tinge of orange beneath the darkness? He wasn't sure the sun had set - perhaps something else was causing the darkness. But Groose was already out of earshot, head down, shoulders hunched.

Link bit down on his lip. Because of what had happened before?

Slowly, he made his way back to the Skipper, giving him a brief explanation on what had happened. A pirate stronghold sounded exhausting, even if it did get them closer to Zelda - with a faint sigh, he glanced skyward again, then nodded.

"Okay," he confirmed quietly, "Tomorrow. We need to rest first, okay?"

"You flesh things are strange, bzzrt," the Skipper chirped, "Enjoy your rest cycle, phoo-weep!"

Link smiled crookedly, starting back up the stairs to the first building.

The Goron there had fallen asleep, it seemed, curled into a ball of apparently solid rock. Link glanced at him uncertainly before scanning for Groose - he was at the far end of the room, gazing out the gate at the track, the dim light hiding his expression.

Shifting uncertainly, Link started to explain. "We have to go to a pirate stronghold in the morning," he started cautiously, "But I guess we can rest here for the night."

Groose nodded - or, at least, the ridiculous pompadour bobbed forward once.

Link sighed impatiently. "Look, we should -"

And then his next few words were drowned out as a sudden crack and rumble shook the very air around them, blindingly bright light filling the room for an instant as a roaring, rushing sound filled the sky.

"What the hell?" Groose yelped, practically knocking Link out of the way as he scrambled for the door. Link, his immediate thoughts on the Imprisoned, pushed past him - then stopped almost comically, darting back inside.

There was water pouring from the sky, electricity forking through the air as rumbles rolled through what he now realised were thick black clouds.

"Water?" he frowned in bewilderment, "From the sky?" Carefully, he slipped a hand out - then, ignoring Groose's yell of protest, licked the liquid from his palm. "It _is_ water."

Groose grabbed one shoulder, shaking him a little. "Yeah, but why's it comin' from the sky?" he pleaded, "What's _happening_?"

Link shook his head, just as confused as the other. "I don't know. It -" And then he paused in dismay as something else occurred to him - something that neither of them would like the results of. "Our things!"

Without further prompting, he dashed out into the water - and this time, Groose definitely was yelling in protest. But this was something else - an almost physical force against his head and shoulders and back, almost like being caught under a waterfall born from the sky itself. A haze of grey had filled the land and the sea. Link's boots slipped on the slick surface.

The Skipper had retreated, now - a little shelter in the boat seemingly for this purpose. Link cursed under his breath as he saw the pack and the blankets unprotected under the downpour, gathering them up carefully - the boat was tipping wildly.

"...storm at sea, phweep!" Skipper informed him faintly as he scrambled out of the boat, coming perilously close to losing his footing and plunging into the water. (Not, of course, that it would matter - he still wore the scale beneath his undershirt.) Link gave a nod of acknowledgment as he hurried back, soaked bangs hanging in his face.

The water from the sky was so loud.

"Shit," Groose groaned as Link emerged back into the room, dropping their belongings with a wet squelch and standing there dripping. "I hope the food's okay."

Link nodded with a sigh, pulling off his sodden hat and wringing it out. "It was already soaked through. I'm more worried about the blankets," he murmured - lying directly on the dusty ground when he was already soaking wet was not his idea of fun.

Off came the shield and sword belt, propped carefully against the wall. After that came the regular belt, the gauntlets and gloves, and the boots - stepping carefully to avoid puddles, he examined his clothing carefully.

The tunic was soaked through, for the most part - both from the water from the sky pelting him and the damp bundles he had been carrying. The sleeves of his undershirt were soaked as well (how had it got beneath his gauntlets?), and there was a distinct sense of dampness to even the mail. With an uncertain glance at Groose, Link began to remove them, draping them over anything he could find.

"Are there any spare shirts?" he called softly to Groose, and with a grimace, he lifted one from the pack. It squelched in his hand.

"Nothin' dry," he muttered, "Everything in here's soaked. The fruit's okay, but the pumpkin slice is mush and the potatoes are lookin' nasty." With a sigh, he dropped the pack against the wall, busying himself with hanging the blankets over any object that stayed still long enough.

Great. Link let out a sigh, leaning against one of the walls. He was wet, his clothes were wet, the blankets were wet... with a grumble, he drew his knees up (at least his pants weren't too badly off, protected by his tunic and boots) and wrapped his arms around his body as best he could.

It was beginning to grow cold, and his hand was beginning to hurt again. And the water from the sky still hadn't stopped...

Before long, he was shivering. The apple he had eaten as a meagre dinner had done little to fill his stomach, he was still tired, he ached, and now he was cold - how could this night get any worse?

And then soft, warm cloth wrapped around his upper body, and he glanced up, startled. Before him, Groose was kneeling, pinning the green mantle he wore around Link's shoulders.

"You need it more than I do," he muttered, almost drowned out from the water and rumbling outside, retreating back to his corner. Link's fingers curled into the fabric, still warm from body heat, and made a wondering sound.

He should have tried harder to get to sleep. Link's limbs felt leaden (aside from his hand, which felt like it was on fire), he was exhausted, who knew what the morning would bring...

But he could not get the sensation of Groose's lips against his out of his mind.

Finally, he let out a sigh, sitting up. "We need to talk," he said quietly.

Even in the dark, he could see Groose wince. "Do we have to?" he muttered, his voice still barely audible over the downpour. Link deliberated for a moment, then stood, settling cross-legged in front of the redhead.

"We do," he said quietly, shoulders hunched under the mantle - this was new territory, and he fought to hide his unease. Earlier, with Pipit, there had been unspoken mutual attraction. They had been friends. And yet, only a week ago, Groose had stolen his Loftwing in an attempt to sabotage him - this was an utterly new experience. "Why did you kiss me?"

Groose didn't answer immediately. "You were laughin'," he finally said awkwardly, "And holdin' on to me and shit, and you looked... man, I don't know." With a sigh, he let himself fall back against the wall. "Guess the ride over was a bit too exciting, huh?"

Was that really it? Link regarded him skeptically - had it truly just been born of the heat of the moment and nothing else? "I guess it was," he murmured, and shook his head.

The silence was thick enough to be cut by a knife, broken only by the sound of steady water pouring from the sky outside, the rumbles and cracks faded to occasional distant noises. Even the flashes of light were becoming more and more distant. Long minutes passed, and then Groose let out a groan.

"Fuck it," he muttered, lifting his head - his face was flushed, darkened even in the gloom. "I wanted to, uh, do that for a while, 'kay?"

Link honestly could not pinpoint how he felt about that. "You did?" he asked dubiously, and Groose nodded miserably. His gaze dropped.

"Back in the Sealed Grounds," he muttered, staring at one of the hanging blankets like he was hoping it'd spontaneously combust. "Said you and Zelda were lucky, huh? It's..." And then he muttered something, his words barely audible.

"What?" Link frowned, wondering how he'd react if he leaned in to hear better.

Lightly, Groose punched him in his good shoulder. "S'not just you I'm jealous of, 'kay? It's her, too."

Link sat back a little, rubbing at his shoulder halfheartedly and ignoring the twinge of pain that using that hand produced. "You were jealous of Zelda?" he started slowly, "Because... she was friends with me?"

"Friends," Groose snorted, then shook his head and dropped it against one arm. "Doesn't fuckin' matter, does it? You don't give a shit 'bout me like that." His voice was muffled against his arm, but even so, Link could hear the note of resignation in it - he simply no longer cared to keep this a secret. "Who fuckin' cares? I pretended I only liked her and not both of you, anyway. 'Cause it's all messed up, isn't it? All this stupid shit..."

He exhaled. Was this what it came down to? Then Groose had had feelings not just for Zelda but for him as well, suppressing and blocking that part of him for... what?

Because he believed it to be wrong?

Because he thought that Link would turn him down?

Perhaps he would have, a week ago. But now...

He couldn't deny that there was a part of him that did find him attractive - not quite in the same way as Pipit's quick grin, bright eyes, and nimble hands, not in the same way that left him flustered for reasons other than not paying attention when Instructor Owlan asked him a question in class, but in a slowly-growing, unassuming, reassuring way. When he actually smiled, Link could not help but smile back.

And Goddess help him, but he was almost growing fond of the stupid pompadour.

"I might not have cared," Link said quietly, staring at the ground hard. "Because - you pushed me around and tried to make me miserable. And that's not very attractive." He exhaled, not even daring to look up - he could imagine the hurt all too easily on Groose's face. "But you're not like that, are you? Not really. And..." Another exhalation. "And now I think of you as a friend. I know _you_, now. And that's a lot more attractive than a bully."

Finally, he looked up. Groose was staring back at him, half in confusion and half in surprise, with perhaps a hint of a smile creeping around. Link found himself smiling back tentatively.

"C'n I kiss you?" he asked quietly, words fumbling, and Link hesitated before nodding once.

Now that he had permission, Groose didn't seem to know where to start. He exhaled, unfurling his legs from where they were drawn up to his chest, settling cross-legged in front of Link. One hand was set on Link's shoulder, then shifted to his cheek, then the back of his head. He licked his lips nervously.

Link let out a sigh, leaned up, and dropped a soft, light kiss on his lips.

Groose made a small, content sound as Link drew away, another tentative smile on his face. "Uhh... thanks," he muttered, ducking his head and running a nervous hand through his hair (which was beginning to look rather wilted, come to think of it). "Guess I'm not used to, uh, all this, huh?"

"You get used to it," Link conceded, fidgeting with a stray thread on the mantle.

"You do?" he frowned, sitting back. "Uhh... does that mean we can do that s'more?"

Could they? Link let out a little shrug. "I'm not in love with you or anything," he said awkwardly, "But - this is kind of nice. Just between friends."

"What about Zelda?"

"What about her?" Link's voice was brittle, suddenly - while they had lingered, she could have been in danger. Guilt curled in his stomach. "She's - important to me. Probably more important than anyone else in the world."

A four-letter word, so small and yet so important...

"I think I love her," he choked out, the words heavy on his tongue and in the air. "And I didn't get to tell her, but - I do. And I think I always will, and - and no one will ever take that away." _I'm sorry,_ he pleaded silently. "But she knew about me and Pipit, and..."

What was he saying? Groose had fallen silent, staring at him with uncertain eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked hoarsely, and Link bit down on his lip.

"We can - do this as friends," he finished, looking away again. "I don't love anyone but her, and - I want to be with her when this is over, if she wants to as well. But Pipit is my friend, and she knew and didn't mind, and..."

He left the rest unsaid, already half regretting it. Was this cruel? Wasn't it rubbing it in his face, telling him how he felt about Zelda? Already, he felt lighter for the admission, even if only to himself and to Groose - he did love Zelda, suspected he had for a long time coming.

She wouldn't have judged this. It was just sex, just something that felt good, to be done with friends - but his heart belonged solely to her. His thoughts never strayed far from her - she was why he fought and suffered.

But to offer this to Groose, knowing that he had feelings for him...

Was it cruel?

"Just... think about it," he finished softly, leaning forward for another of those brief kisses before rising. "If you want to."

His undershirt was dry, now. Exhaling, he unpinned the mantle, slipping the thin shirt back on before turning and offering it to Groose.

"Keep it for tonight," the redhead muttered, "S'gonna be cold, and the blankets are still wet."

Link didn't move for a long moment, still holding the cloth out, then nodded once. "Thanks," he said softly, and retreated to the other corner.

Sleep would be a very long time coming.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Warnings: **Mindscrew and body horror, graphic description of injuries.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

He was running.

His feet were pounding against the ground, sending jolts up his legs, his chest aching and eyes streaming. All was dark around him - all but a tiny glimmer of light in the distance, one he ran and ran and ran for.

It was hope. It was safety. It was coming closer and closer, growing brighter and warmer and sending strength through his limbs...

And then a face out of the darkest pits of his imagination materialised dead in front of him, swinging a blade bigger than his entire body...

And he was no longer himself any more.

There is a boy lying on his side in a circle. His eyes are glassy and his skin is sweaty. He is shaking, there is water dripping out of his eyes.

His face is pressed against the glowing circle. His lips are moving - not again, not again, not again.

He is hurting.

He is alone.

He was alone and hurting, the grit of the ground digging in to the soft skin of his cheek. For long suspended minutes, there is nothing, there was nothing - just the circle, his cheek against the ground, his hurt.

He is not complete. He is shattered, fragmented, made of moments and thoughts. He is lips moving - not again, not again, not again. He was pain, the scrape of rock against skin. He is shaking and crying and weak and pathetic, plucked daisy petals scattered on the ground.

His eyes are open, but they don't see.

He's hurting. He was hurting.

Link found his hands curled into his hair, hunched in on himself, the heels of his hands pressed against his damp eyes. He breathed in dust, and all around him was frigid cold and the glow of the circle, waiting for him to throw himself recklessly out of that scant safety again, to risk his spirit again.

And outside, they were waiting for him, silent, weapons at the ready. And if he failed - if he could not run and jump and climb fast enough - then he would be forced to suffer through this again.

And again.

And again.

"Not again," he whispered. And he stood, and he threw himself into that world again, one where a single wrong step could result in being shattered like broken petals again and again and again...

Link awakened screaming.

"-ake up! Link!"

He was been shaken, dazed, still caught up in the nightmare. Had one of the Guardians resorted to physical force? No - it was concerned gold eyes that was staring down at him worriedly, soft, human hands on his shoulders. For a moment, he shied away -

And then let himself fall limp, utterly exhausted.

"Just a dream," he whispered, allowing Groose to pull him gently into a sitting position. "I'm sorry if I woke you." (The Goron, at least, was sleeping like a... well... rock.)

Groose smiled uneasily, his lips twisting. "You were screamin'. Kinda hard not to notice."

Link nodded in resignation. He felt utterly drained. "It wasn't a good dream," he admitted quietly, then sighed and shook his head. "It was the trial."

A wince crossed Groose's face. "From this morning?" he confirmed quietly, "You, uh - you screamed durin' that."

He nodded. "I failed," he whispered, "My spirit was shattered and put back together. It's like..." Helplessly, Link shrugged, letting Groose guide him back to lean against his chest. "It's like I wasn't myself any more. I was bits and pieces of things, and they didn't fit together. There was no _Link_."

He felt the shudder more than he saw it. "Wish I could do one of those dumb things for you," Groose muttered, and Link shook his head fiercely.

"I wouldn't wish them on anyone." His voice sounded dull, even to his own ears.

Groose exhaled, starting to speak only for the words to die in his throat. "Never mind," he muttered. "One of the blankets is dry. D'you want it?"

Link shook his head, drawing away. "You have it," he said quietly, attempting to stretch out on the cold floor. It was freezing - a blanket would have been nice, and he had been almost reluctant to leave the heat source that was Groose.

"You need it more'n I do!" the redhead protested, getting to his feet and plucking down the blanket, looking as if he was going to tuck Link in then and there.

Finally, Link sighed, sitting up. "We could share," he suggested tiredly, "And we might stay warmer that way, too."

Groose paused in sheer surprise, discomfort warring briefly with temptation. "...'Kay," he muttered, spreading the blanket out. It would be just big enough to cover them as well - if they were close enough. "C'mere - it's still stupidly late."

He was too tired to argue, at this point. Link nodded, padding over barefoot and stretching out beside him, his back to Groose. There was no real contact there - but he was close enough that warmth practically radiated off him.

"Night," Groose muttered as he slung the blanket over both of them.

"Night," Link sighed, and closed his eyes - hopefully to sleep without nightmares, this time.

* * *

Link's wake-up the next morning was an interesting one. The sun was just beginning to rise, the desert still cool from the night. But it was dry again, and the sand cicadas were already beginning to sing - it would be a clear, hot day.

For now, however, it was crisp - and yet Link found himself warm and content. Why? Glancing down curiously, he found himself bundled in the blanket - and almost started to see the arm wrapped around his middle, shivering as warm breath hit the back of his neck.

...Oh. That was right, wasn't it - after Groose had unintentionally stolen the blanket in the night, Link's attempts at retrieving it had found him with more than a blanket keeping him warm, the redhead seeking out the warmest thing he could find in the haze of sleep.

It was surprisingly comfortable, come to think of it.

But there was still a pirate stronghold to push through, the Sandship to find, and Nayru's Flame to claim, and Link knew (better than most, really) how easy it was to sleep the day away. So, reluctantly, he nudged Groose's arm.

"Groose?" he murmured, "It's morning."

Groose murmured sleepily, pressing his face against Link's neck, utterly missing the way Link's breath caught almost reluctantly. "S'morning?' he yawned sleepily, then jerked away with a start.

Almost relieved, Link turned on his side to face him. "Mm - a little after sunrise. We should probably leave as soon as we can." His voice was still scratchy from sleep, and the yawn in the middle of the sentence probably didn't give the best impression, but time was running out.

Huffing a laugh, Groose pushed himself up. "Never thought I'd see you sayin' we should do anything early," he chuckled, rolling the blanket up and beginning to get their things together.

Link grinned faintly, going to check on his belongings - they were bone dry, and he re-dressed quickly. "Sometimes you just need the right motivation."

The Goron was still curled up in his ball as they left, Link blinking and rubbing his eyes in the sun. "It's completely dry again." He sounded a little amazed, gazing around as if looking for evidence of last night's downpour. Not even the slightest hint of dampness could be seen.

"It was pretty weird," Groose agreed as they started back for the dock, "Whaddaya reckon that -"

"Good bit of rain last night, phoo-weep!" Skipper greeted them cheerfully, and Link exchanged a glance with Groose.

Was that what that had been? "The water from the sky - that's called rain?" he asked curiously, and Skipper tilted not just his head, but his entire body.

"It's pretty common on the high seas, vweep!" he said contentedly, then paused. "Well - as high as these seas go, anyway. Ready to find some fearsome, scary pirates, bzzrt?"

Link chuckled, stowing their belongings in the boat and stepping aboard. "I guess so."

Taking up his position near the cannon, Groose flashed them a grin. "Ready when you are!"

And off they soared again - to find pirates, to find a Sandship, to find the sacred flames they needed.

* * *

"So we can find the ship now, huh?"

Groose was staring suspiciously at the pirate stronghold they had just departed as Link finished up his conversation with Fi, brows creased as if trying to work out exactly what had just happened. Link nodded, Fi disappearing with a flash.

"There's enough of the ship left here for Fi to pick up its signature," he murmured, drawing the sword left-handed and inspecting it. "I'm going to have to scan for it - the Skipper can steer, and you -"

"Should be ready with the cannon, yeah," Groose grinned, and Link smiled despite himself. Blowing things up was definitely proving to be his strong point. "Right - lead the way!"

It had been interesting, exploring the stronghold, Link mused as they returned to the boat. He had been relegated to holding on to the timeshift orb while Groose had done the fighting, and he was honestly feeling a little redundant. What had the legends said about a Hero who barely did his own part of the bargain?

And then there were other reasons for him to be feeling out of sorts. He and Groose had not properly spoken, not since the night before. It had been purely business - the stronghold they were in, the task ahead. Groose had not mentioned the kiss, or Link's offer, and Link had not been able to bring himself to bring it up.

It was almost as if the entirety of last night, from the kiss onwards, had never happened.

Link let out a sigh, murmuring a change in direction to the Skipper as the sword tingled in his hand. They were getting closer, and he was sure there'd be no room for deep thoughts while they attempted to navigate towards the flame (especially if it was anything like the Ancient Cistern)...

But afterwards, they would have to talk.

A few well-placed cannon hits later revealed the Sandship itself. Link's stomach sank as he eyed the ladder - when even boarding the ship would be more difficult than it should have been, he knew this was certainly not going to be a picnic.

It wasn't. Link was still wary around electricity, something that had made the pirate stronghold rather unpleasant, and the ladders scattered over the main deck were a worry to deal with later. Everywhere, the bones of Bokoblin and the remains of Beamos remained - reminders that there was more than likely a timeshift stone somewhere, and that things were about to become rather unpleasant as soon as it was activated.

The most tense moment had come when they had emerged on to the front of the ship. The spiked gate had slammed in place between Link and Groose, leaving him with no help whatsoever against the maniacal pirate robot. Groose had been left on his own, only able to yell encouragement from the wrong side of the gate (and, once, to throw his arms out to stop Link from a nasty stumble in to them, wincing as the spikes had dug into his skin a little).

And the bow proved to not exactly be the easiest object to use. He could use it himself, certainly - just - but not without pain, and not with a great deal of accuracy. Groose, at least, had fairly decent aim - some hasty discussions had left Link wielding his sword left-handed, something he was slowly getting better at, with Groose left to tackle the bow.

This was not how the Goddess had intended it. But then, the Goddess probably hadn't intended his injury, either.

With the bow, and the activated timeshift crystal, the challenge increased further. Now, the boat rocked and tilted beneath his feet, leaving him nauseous. Ladders were everywhere, forcing him to use both hands to climb, and there were enough Bokoblin (and, worse, Technoblin) around to force him to be fighting more than he was happy with. The puzzles were bewildering. His hand was aching so powerfully he was surprised it hadn't dropped off yet. And Groose was still barely talking to him, save for anything required for the trip through the ship.

But finally, after one last trip to the captain's quarters and a few too many Beamos for his liking, the key was in their hand. Link was apprehensive as they made their way back, Groose keeping a look-out as he attempted to twist and turn the puzzle the right way.

"Got it," he murmured, glancing back up at him. "I'm sure we're going to have to use the bow. Can you do that?"

Groose nodded, checking their inventory of potions and of arrows. "Got it," he grinned, the bravado from two defeats of Moldarach already on his mind.

Link wasn't so sure. Swallowing, he pushed the carving in place, and the door swung open.

This certainly wasn't the conventional fight. Link was soaking wet by the time he and Groose emerged on to the crumbling deck, gasping through broken ribs (one of the barrels had not been kind to him, and it had taken a quick grab of his tunic from Groose to stop him from being hurled back into the water). Now, tentacles emerged everywhere, Link gritting his teeth as he raised the sword again and again to strike at them. Even Groose had given up on the bow when the creature was hiding itself, hacking at the tentacles when they came too close to grabbing hold - it did little to injure them, but perhaps it could force them to recoil.

Once, this had almost come to an ill end. A tentacle had grabbed hold of Link, hurling him through the air - and the sword, slick with sea water and already loose in Link's left hand, had slid free, hitting the shattered deck with a clatter.

Groose had dived for it before it could plunge into the ocean, stopping it with one boot. Link saw him grit his teeth in frustration as he attempted to retrieve it, but the tentacle was making him dizzy - he beat his fists against it, struggled, kicked wildly, and yet could not free himself.

"Come _on_, Blue, I gotta help him!" Groose yelled, and suddenly he was holding it clumsily, blade held skyward as familiar light shot up it.

The strike severed the tentacle holding Link neatly, and with a yell, he hit the deck hard enough to make him see stars. "Thanks," he said breathlessly as he scrambled over, retrieving the blade for himself, leaving Groose staring in faint amazement at his own hand.

Had he really done that?

Link was definitely tiring as the bottom deck dropped away. Now, he was hard-pressed to keep the sword steady, hacking away at the tentacles (which had since grown teeth, unfairly) while Groose aimed arrow after arrow at the huge eye. It was, at least, beginning to work - the movements of the tentacles were becoming erratic as Link scored further hits, the arrows beginning to hurt it more and more.

Another arrow soared through the air and plunged home at roughly the same time Groose let out a scream of pain - Link glanced over and bolted to his side to sever the tentacle that had sunk its teeth deep into his forearm, leaving shattered bone in its wake.

Thrusting their last potion into Groose's good hand, Link ran hard for the head, took a breath, and plunged the sword so deep into the creature's eye he was sure it would almost come out the other side.

It drew back with a shriek, the water bubbling and churning - and then it sank from sight. The sea settled. The sun came out again. And Link dropped to his knees in sheer exhaustion, ribs aching powerfully and his head throbbing.

Link was conscious of very little else as he forced himself back to his feet, striking at the crest that had emerged from the shattered deck, bathing the blade in sacred flames. As he resheathed the sword, he turned to Groose, legs shaking as he eyed his shattered, bleeding arm, glancing up at the afternoon sky.

"I wanna go home," Groose said quietly, pale-faced and gritting his teeth, and Link nodded.

"Can you fly?" he asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Guess we can find out."

Holding on to a sailcloth with a broken arm... as Link carefully made his way back down the ladder, he was thinking hard, knotting one end of it around his right wrist. "Hold on to me," he suggested as Groose stumbled in to the boat heavily, "We can fly back together. I'll tell my bird to take us straight to the bazaar."

"Sounds like a plan," Groose said with a weak smile, sitting back with a faint sound of pain. "...Ow."

But with home and safety and their own beds this close, another flame successfully found, only one more left until they could find Zelda, pain was the furthest thing on Link's mind.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Warnings: **Mildly graphic description of injuries, discussion of bullying, mild sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

There were definite benefits to having such a strong bond with his Loftwing. The crimson bird had caught the two of them with a gentleness that Link had seldom seen, flying smoothly and landing lightly directly in front of the bazaar. Link and Groose slid off, the latter leaning heavily against the Loftwing, face pale.

The potion had managed to seal some of the wounds, at least, but he had forced what was left into Link's hand, leaving them both somewhat better off but still in definite need of attention. Link felt dizzy, every breath painful, and Groose's arm was bleeding openly. At least the bazaar was relatively quiet as they stumbled in, heading straight for the potion booth - as well as providing Skyloft's medicines, Luv was also the closest thing they had to a healer.

She let out an exclamation when she spotted the condition they were in, bruised and battered on top of their injuries. "In to the back, and no arguments," she ordered, slapping up a sign saying that she'd return later, shooing them in to the back room and on to a bench. Gathering up a spare barrel of red potion, she measured out a good amount and handed them to both. "Now, what happened to you?"

Link glanced up at Groose uncertainly, not answering immediately as he gulped down the potion. "We - um, ran into a bit of trouble," he muttered, noting with a start that his voice was a little slurred, and the woman snorted.

"So I see." She frowned deeply at them, peering at Link's face. "Drink the rest of that."

Link nodded then winced as the movement sent a shock of pain through his skull, glad that she had moved his attention on to Groose. "At least two places," she was muttering, searching around for something and returning with a smooth stretch of wood, some padding, and some bandages, "Well, this is going to hurt."

The sound of bones snapping back in to place, Link decided, was not something he wanted to hear again. From Groose's yell of pain, he was rather sure it wasn't high on his list, either...

Two potions later, and the lacerations from the creature's teeth had been healed up enough for his arm to be splinted. And then the attention was back to him - Luv peered at him in concern, then raised her lantern to peer at him closer. He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Any headache?" she said briskly, "Dizziness, nausea, problems moving, disorientation?"

Link cautiously opened his eyes, blinking tentatively in - well, disorientation. "A - bit," he admitted, "The tentacle threw me. I hit the - the deck."

"The tentacle?" Luv's brows drew up.

"They had fangs," Groose confirmed weakly as he finished up his potions - already, the more minor injuries, cuts and bruises, were beginning to fade. "S'what got my arm."

"Well," she said briskly, "I don't know what you two have been up to, but you're going to take care of yourselves. Lots of rest - especially for you, Link - and take it _easy_. I can give you enough potion to set your ribs, Link, and Groose, your arm, but oh, you're going to ache for a while. And Link, absolutely no flying until your dizziness stops!"

He probably wasn't going to get the song that afternoon, then, Link thought gloomily. And there were still hours left of daylight - but perhaps taking it easy for the afternoon and evening wouldn't be too bad an idea, he decided in resignation.

Ordered back to the academy with strict instructions to take their potions, drink plenty of water (Luv had not been pleased to note how dehydrated they both were, as well - while Link had taken the opportunity to refill their canteens during the rain the night before, a canteen apiece probably wasn't sufficient for a full day in the desert), and to eat a good square meal, Link was quiet as they made their way back down the stairs. Henya, having been informed of their situation, had promised to bring meals to their rooms as soon as they were cooked, and Groose gave Link a quick, tentative smile before retreating to his own room.

Finally alone, Link exhaled, pushing his door open. It had only been four nights since he had last slept in his own bed, but it felt like an eternity as he sank into the mattress, careful to avoid jostling his healing ribs.

And then he stared up at the ceiling and, silently, hated his weakness for preventing him from helping Zelda.

His chest ached. His head hurt. His hand had begun throbbing again, something that did not surprise him now after the past five days. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to get up, to learn the last song and fly on to Eldin, but his body could not deny the siren song of rest on a soft bed, and hot food, and a night where he did not have to fear approaching Bokoblin.

Maybe Luv was right. If he collapsed from exhaustion or injury, then there would be exactly no one left to save Zelda - even Groose's best efforts would fail without the Goddess Sword.

His gaze strayed to it. Already, it had changed. What further changes would it face with the next flame? He exhaled, trying to curl into a more comfortable position.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt just to fly as far as the Isle of Songs, dodging whirlwinds and giant bugs, crawling through narrow crawlspaces, but learning the song he needed to unlock the next trial.

Or perhaps, he could let himself heal, downing potion, letting his cracked ribs stitch themselves together. He could accept the meal from Henya (hot pumpkin soup and steamed vegetables), read one of the books on his shelves and give up when the story scattered into moving dots and isolated words in his exhaustion, head up to the bath and scrub a week of grime off his skin, dump some of his clothing in the wash (two days in the desert was doing him no favours), repair his equipment, find clean clothes to wear, pick up the hammer and chisel and see how well he could craft and shape wood with his new disability...

Or, he decided glumly, he could give up on the owl statuette, twisting it around savagely to avoid looking at the gouge he had made in it, and retreat to bed and the surrender of sleep.

By the time evening had come and gone, slipping away into night, Link was forced to concede that he was restless. His sleep had been fitful, short bursts of sleep that gave way to long periods of time staring at the ceiling. He could hear the sound of calling out in the hallways, the click of the door as Fledge returned to his adjoining room, the sounds of his attempts at working out a soundtrack to Link's attempt to rest eventually fading as he headed off to sleep himself.

This definitely wasn't working. By midnight, Link resigned himself to sleeplessness. His mind raced - flashes of the violence he had experienced over the past week, dark images of what could be happening to Zelda, a taunting laugh as he raced and raced towards her and never reached his goal.

But it had not been all bad. He recalled swimming in Lake Floria, the exhilaration of the trials, even throughout the danger, new allies and friends amongst the Kikwis and the Mogma and Skipper and Gorko and the old woman who sat in the Sealed Temple.

Even past the terror and uncertainty, there were still good things to be found.

And in his thoughts almost as much as Zelda was, a strange and unexpected friendship had emerged. Link exhaled, glancing down at his hand - even through the pain, some good had come from it, and where it would go, he could not say.

But for now, there'd be nothing gained from lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. If he was brutally honest with himself, he was forced to admit that he missed it - the almost reassuring sound of Groose breathing nearby, the rustle of animals in bushes and night birds calling strange calls. He found himself missing the security and companionship of the night before, kept warm from the rain by a soft blanket and a solid body.

With a sigh, he swung his legs out of bed, bare feet hitting the floor. For a moment, he simply sat there, considering his options - but his chest still ached a little, and the remnants of a headache still lingered, and his hand was hurting ferociously - and company sounded very, very nice.

Link was almost silent as he closed the door behind him, padding across the floor to hesitate outside Groose's room. What if he woke him up? His arm still needed to heal, didn't it? For a moment, he wavered greatly.

And then he steeled himself, raising a hand to knock lightly on the door - and it promptly swung open instead.

For one long comical moment, Link and Groose simply blinked at each other, and then Groose let out a quiet laugh. "Uh... I guess you should come in," he said sheepishly, stepping back to allow Link to enter.

Link did, smiling in a rather embarrassed way. "I couldn't sleep," he explained softly, taking a seat on the weightlifting bench as Groose dropped himself back in to the bed. The picture of him that had been on the punching bag, it seemed, had been taken down. "I guess I'm not used to beds any more."

"Me either," the redhead confessed, then checked himself, smiling briefly. "Couldn't sleep, I mean. I like beds plenty enough. I kinda want to take mine down to the surface."

Chuckling a little, Link glanced down at his hand. "I suppose it's nice having hot food up here," he conceded, "But... it's good down there, sometimes."

There was silence, quiet and comfortable, for a few long minutes. "I'm not glad you got hurt and shit," Groose said suddenly, "But 'm kinda glad I got to go with you. It's been..." He ran a hand through his hair, and Link noted absentmindedly that it was definitely in need of more gel. "You know."

He did, and he nodded silently. "It changes people," he said eventually, "Barely a week ago, you tried to sabotage me. Now..." He shrugged. Now, he sat companionably in Groose's room, having a pleasant, relaxed conversation, the memory of cautious kisses rising in his mind.

With a little sigh, Groose stood, wandering over to perch on the edge of the weightlifting bench. There were still bandages disappearing beneath his sleeve, Link noted, and his ribs twinged in sympathetic concert. "I think I like myself better now," he muttered, and a small but genuine smile crossed Link's face.

"I think I like you better now too," he said lightly, and Groose huffed a laugh. But Link frowned thoughtfully, drawing his legs up to sit cross-legged, resting his left elbow on one knee and his chin in his hand. "But," he admitted softly, and Groose stopped short. "You pushed me around for five years. It's hard to forget all of that in favour of the last five _days_."

That had certainly killed the companionable mood. "I didn't know what to do," Groose finally said, his voice hollow. "Didn't wanna be pushed around any more, so..." He swallowed roughly. "So I got stronger and... pushed you an' Fledge around instead... Cawlin's a shit." He practically choked the words out. "He - said that if I didn't, then I was a stupid weak shit, and..."

"And he took advantage of your insecurity," Link said dully, "At the expense of years of tormenting others so you could feel better."

It was more excuses. Yes, a part of him could understand. But another part, a more afraid, more cautious part, urged him to retreat, that he was sharing too much, that he was becoming vulnerable. What good could there be befriending someone who had tormented him since he was twelve?

"I'm sorry."

Link lifted his head, slowly and cautiously. Groose was staring at the bench, focusing on the engravings in the grain, not meeting Link's gaze. "What?" he asked, softly and cautiously.

Groose exhaled, sending loose strands of red fluttering. "I'm just... 'm sorry," he repeated softly, tracing a pattern with his thumbnail. "I know I messed up a whole lot. Guess I was really dumb, huh?"

"You made a mistake," Link suggested quietly. "...A big mistake, I guess, but - are you actually sorry?"

He nodded, almost miserably.

"Then in the morning," he continued, "Go and apologise to Fledge. I don't think you're a bad person. I just think you have to set things right."

Again, Groose nodded, reaching up to rub at one of his eyes even as he laughed a little. "Don't go tellin' everyone, huh?" he joked, sobering up a moment later. "I, uh... I was thinkin' all afternoon."

Perhaps a week ago, Link might have bit back, "Did it hurt?" Instead, he simply gave him a curious look. "What about?"

"'Bout what you said last night," he offered carefully, still stubbornly not meeting Link's gaze. "'Bout..." He was going red again, reaching up to scratch awkwardly at his hair. "Doin' all that as friends."

Link went still, then leaned in suddenly, stealing a quick kiss. "That, you mean?" he asked softly, and Groose caught his shoulders as he pulled away, drawing him closer for another brief moment of contact.

"Y-yeah. That," he whispered, tracing patterns through the thin fabric of Link's loose shirt as they drew apart again. "If you still, uh, want..."

Was it cruel? Link hesitated. "Do you?" he countered, "You know how I feel about Zelda."

He nodded, head still bowed. "Think so. I've never got to..." He shrugged uncomfortably, dragging bravado back over himself like a cloak, reaching out to punch gently at Link's good arm. "Might as well be you, huh?"

"Romantic," Link snorted, and Groose pulled a face.

"S'not - romance or anything," he laughed awkwardly, then paused suddenly. "Uh, right?"

A romance? Link gave him a dubious look. "No. It's just - it's just because it feels good," he muttered, suddenly utterly unsure where to start. But if even he was unsure, then Groose must have been even more lost - and indeed, the redhead lifted his hands once, dropped them, fingers curling into his palms and back again, starting to lean forward before drawing back. "...Let me. Okay?"

Groose nodded, letting his eyes slip shut as Link leaned in to press another kiss to his lips. A part of his brain, the part that came up with sharp responses to harsh words, was shouting caution - this was someone who had tormented him for years, had allowed himself to be weak, used.

Their knees bumped as he slid a little closer. Both chuckled, and Link slung one leg over Groose's, hands fisted in his shirt.

But, another part of his mind rationalised, no one was free of faults. He had his own flaws. Pipit and Fledge had faults. Even Zelda had faults. And if he could acknowledge that, then why couldn't he forgive Groose for being human? He hadn't tormented Link and Fledge and others out of malice - simply out of misplaced bravado and ego and being easily led. He had not been a bad person - merely a weak one.

And he was not the arrogant, vain bully that he had been a week ago. The surface had changed him. Perhaps, potentially, Link had begun to change him.

"Can I...?" Groose murmured, one hand drifting down to tug at the hem of Link's shirt, and he nodded. The sudden chill of night air on his skin as it dropped to the floor did elicit a shiver - but the sudden shock of warm skin against his own, with no more fabric between them, chased the cold from his body.

This was... surprisingly pleasant. Groose's hands were everywhere, exploring the canvas of his upper body - a thumb trailed from ribs to hips, fingers splayed against the dip of his spine, tracing patterns between his shoulder blades and tangled in his hair. Link, who hadn't been touched like that since things had ended with Pipit a good eight months ago, felt his skin practically tingle under his hands.

There was a part of his mind that was just bemused and incredulous about the whole affair. This was _Groose_ he was (quite happily) kissing, ridiculous pompadour and all. How long had he discounted him as an unpleasantly smug, unappealingly vain aggressor to be ignored?

But, he was realising, without the bravado, without the ego and the vanity, there was something quietly attractive about him. He could feel secure in his presence, a small and embarrassed but genuine smile from him could prompt one almost automatically from Link. There was something reassuring and warm about his size, a security that he never did quite feel with Pipit.

It was nothing like what he felt for Zelda. His stomach didn't dissolve into blessed butterflies at the sight of him, the mere thought of him didn't send him into a dreamy fog, his heart didn't try to jump out of his chest at a simple touch. Sunshine-golden hair and sky-blue eyes filled his thoughts, not bright red pompadours and hooded honey-coloured eyes.

But he had no problems with what they were doing right now at all.

Lips curving into a smile against Groose's own, he drew back - just enough so he could settle back on the bench, propping himself up on one elbow. With a gesture, he drew him closer, his eyes slipping shut - he felt more than saw the redhead's startled expression, heard the catch in his breath as the sudden change in angle as he hooked his leg around his hip brought them closer.

"Good," he murmured quietly against his mouth, angling his hips upwards. This time, it was more of a soft, strangled groan instead of a catch of his breath, met by a quieter echo from Link - it really had been a while.

His hair was going to be sticking up in the morning, he thought dazedly as Groose twisted his fingers into thick blonde strands. He broke away to draw breath and licked his lips to find them kiss-swollen and sensitive, and he nearly let out a moan as their lips met again. When Groose trailed one hand down his side again, two fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants, he couldn't help but shiver.

Between the kissing, the exploratory touches, and the friction of their bodies, restrained by fabric and nerves, he was definitely starting to lose himself to this, little sounds of pleasure escaping his lips unheeded.

At least, they were unheeded until a light snapped on in the room on the other side of the partition.

"Whuzzat?" Strich's sleepy voice came, and Groose clamped a hand over his own mouth, not daring to move.

"I thought I heard something." Cawlin sounded tired as well, but mostly just suspicious. "What if it was that creepy voice from the restroom? I told you it had it in for us!"

There was an audible yawn. "S'probably just a Remlit."

"Remlits don't moan!"

Now it was Link's turn to cover his mouth, giving Groose a wide-eyed stare as he slowly, carefully tried to slide away from beneath him. The bench gave the softest of creaks, and he froze again.

Alright, so they weren't going anywhere for a while.

After what felt like a minor eternity, the heated debate finally abated, the light clicking off again. Link let his head thump back against the bench with a quiet sigh as Groose winced and sat up properly, offering him a hand.

"We shouldn't do this here," Link whispered as he accepted it, his words barely audible to his own ears. "They might hear."

Groose nodded, carefully climbing off the bench and straightening his clothes awkwardly. "D'you wanna stay with me anyway?" he whispered back almost hopefully, "We should probably sleep, huh?"

Sleep? It wasn't likely, in the state they were in, but probably a slightly better option than staring at each other awkwardly in the dark. Link nodded once, allowing Groose to lead him the short distance to the bed.

His bed was definitely softer than Link's own, he decided with a brief frown as he slipped between the sheets, feeling the mattress dip as Groose climbed in after him. But his thoughts were becoming scattered and tired - after all of the excitement of the past... well, the past week, he could have definitely done with some sleep.

And having the warmth of someone else nearby was definitely a better option than a lonely bed alone.

With a yawn, Link buried himself into the bed linen, curled against the warm, solid body beside him, and let himself drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Warnings: **Moderate coarse language, sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Link awoke the next morning feeling particularly content. Like the morning before, he was cozy and relaxed, the warmth of another body beside him heating him down to the tips of his toes. And this was even more comfortable - it wasn't a stone floor beneath them, but a soft bed. Instead of a clothed arm slung carelessly over his waist, there was skin against skin, Link's head nestled against Groose's shoulder.

Blinking sleep from his eyes, he yawned widely, doing a brief stocktake of himself. Ribs - feeling substantially better, and as he carefully pressed a hand against them, he found only the mildest twinge of pain. Head - still aching a little, but no bout of dizziness hit him when he cautiously moved. Arm - well, the ache never had actually faded, and sleeping on it probably hadn't done him any favours, but it was, at least, bearable.

Beside him, Groose stirred, blinking blearily. "Hi," he murmured, yawning widely as he stretched, wincing at his still-bandaged arm. Link caught his wrist gently, giving it a curious look.

"How does your arm feel?" he whispered, running his thumb over the palm of his hand.

"Been better." Pulling a face, he felt it carefully. "S'not too bad. I think I can fight, just aches a whole lot."

Link nodded, shifting experimentally - his ribs seemed to be holding up. "Well, I have another trial today," he started quietly, "So you can relax and -" His voice trailed off as he realised exactly what his shifting had uncovered, and Groose flushed red.

"Ah... fuck, sorry," he said awkwardly, starting to back away a little. "Just, uh - s'morning, and -"

Without pausing to think about whether or not this was a good idea, Link reached out, setting a hand on his hip. Groose froze immediately. "Well," he started cautiously, "We could..." Goddess, now even he was starting to go pink. "...Finish what we started last night?"

Groose lifted a hand to run nervously through his hair, and Link chuckled briefly when he saw the state of it - disheveled and messy, loose strands hanging in his face. "What's so funny?" he frowned, and Link raised a hand to his hair.

"I haven't seen you with your hair like that since we were kids," he shrugged a little, lifting the hand still on his hip to stroke at the skin above the hem of his pants. "...Do you want to?"

Swallowing audibly, Groose nodded with no small amount of trepidation. Impulsively, Link leaned in to kiss him - a distraction for his hand sliding down to start stroking him through the fabric of his pants.

"Sh-shit," Groose whispered against Link's mouth, deepening the kiss with a groan as Link's touch became less cautious. Almost unconsciously, he shifted on the bed, giving Link somewhat easier access.

Link's lips curved in a brief, reassuring smile as he explored with his fingertips, straying an inch beneath his waistband. Did he dare go further? But Groose wanted him to, if the soft swearing and needy sounds were any indication - and his hesitation was definitely starting to slip away.

He could do with feeling good right now.

Exhaling, he drew away just long enough to survey Groose's expression, and did not look away as he hooked his fingers around his waistband and drew them down.

Groose let out a strangled sound as Link gripped him, keeping his touch light and exploratory. The strangled sound turned into a soft groan, and the groan turned into a gasp - little sounds of pleasure escaping from his lips as Link explored and teased him.

He shifted a little himself, feeling heat begin to pool between his legs - the sounds Groose was making were pretty intoxicating.

With another groan, Groose pulled him into another kiss, hands buried in Link's hair. "Keep goin'," he bit out, letting out little whines and moans of pleasure, "Shit, L-Link..." Clumsily, he reached for him, and Link's breath caught as his thumb brushed between his legs.

"Let me -" Link's voice cracked a little as he let go long enough to drag his own pants down his hips, exhaling as cool air hit his skin.

"What're you...?" Groose breathed, and then a calculating look lit up in his eyes. Before Link could question it, he reached out, stroking the coarse tips of his fingers down Link's length. "'m I doin' it right?"

"Very right," Link gasped, bucking his hips towards Groose's - both partially unclothed as they were, the contact and friction that produced definitely sent a shudder of pleasure up his spine. "Here -" Loosely, he wrapped his hand around them both, brushing Groose's hand affectionately with his thumb. Biting down on his lip, he slid his hand down and up again - able to stroke the both of them at once, it was distinctly more satisfying than stolen, quiet moments in his room, trying desperately not to make a noise.

He had been neglecting himself. Over a week of stress and battle and exhaustion - it had been a while since he had given himself time like this, and it had been even longer since he had felt the satisfaction of bringing someone else to their peak as well. Groose was close, he could tell - if the sounds he was producing, the faster, irregular movements he was making were any indication.

Link leaned in for another kiss, increasing his own speed, and Groose let out a groan, letting go and burying his hands in his hair again. "Al-almost -" he nearly whimpered, and Link started - he had never heard Groose's voice like that, undone by pleasure, consumed with ecstasy.

It was... a rather nice sound.

Making a soft, affirmative noise (words were rather beyond him, right now), Link slipped one leg over his hip, drawing their bodies closer as he focused on tipping them both over the edge. He was almost certain he had bitten his lip bloody trying not to make a sound - but somehow, the idea of getting caught was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

A few more strokes, and that was enough for Groose - with a cry, he dragged Link closer, burying his face into his hair, sweat-slick skin moving against Link's body as he let pleasure overcome him. And it wasn't long before Link followed suit, riding out the waves of his climax before collapsing into a content puddle beside him.

"Good morning," he chuckled when he could form words again, still trying to get his breath back. Beside him, one arm draped over Link's shoulders and looking fuzzily content, Groose made an affirmative sound.

"Feels better with another person," he finally managed, yawning before dropping a slightly more chaste kiss on Link's lips. "Uhh... thanks."

Link chuckled a little, inspecting his sticky hand before wiping it on the sheets. "You're welcome. We should wash up and get ready to leave, we have a lot of -"

And then he froze as someone knocked loudly on the door.

Groose's eyes widened almost comically, yanking his pants up with one hand and dragging the blanket over Link's head with the other. "Whaddaya want?" he called, doing an admirable job of not sounding too panicked, even managing to inject a bit of sleepiness into his voice.

Suddenly in the dark, with unmentionable fluids splattered over his stomach, pants still around his thighs, and his face pressed against Groose's arm, Link clamped his lips shut. From the other side of the room, he heard a squeak as the door swung open.

"Are you _still_ in bed?" Cawlin asked in exasperation, and Link could practically picture the smaller boy tapping his foot. "Well, at least you're actually _in_ it, this time - get sick of following Link around?"

"Fuck off, Cawlin," Groose groaned, resting his hand reassuringly on Link's shoulder under the blanket. "I was sleeping in, 'kay?"

There was an audible snort. "Lazy," he rebuked, "Come on, man, pull yourself together!" The sound of a footstep approaching sent tension through Link's limbs; suddenly he was glad that Groose's bigger body was between him and the door.

The redhead let out a brief groan. "Get the hell out of my room, dickhead."

Stealthily, Link noted, he was moving - using a section to his sheets to clean himself off, straighten his pants up. An instant later, he knew why - Cawlin's petulant voice saying, "Make me! I think it should be my room now, huh?"

With a growl, Groose slipped from under the sheets, still being careful to keep Link covered by the blankets. Before Cawlin could notice the lump under the sheets that was not going away (or, at least, he hoped), there was a strangled squeak, and heavy footsteps making a beeline for the door. "And stay out!" he snapped, and shoved the door shut again.

There was a long moment of silence, and then finally Groose's resigned voice called out, "You can come out. I think they went to get breakfast."

"We probably should do that too," Link suggested as he threw the blankets aside, fixing his clothes and wrinkling his nose at the mess on his stomach. "...After washing up."

Groose let out a laugh, then paused part way through, finishing it with a weak chuckle. "...Hey, uhh... let's hope they didn't notice this, huh?" Moving to the weightlifting bench, he lifted Link's shirt from the floor where it had been discarded the night before.

Link stared at it for a moment, then ducked his head. "If they didn't see the sleeves or collar, they might not have realised," he started cautiously, "Or maybe they weren't paying attention."

"Hope so," Groose muttered, handing it back to him. "D'you want the first bath?"

Nodding, he used the shirt to wipe off his stomach, then flashed Groose a quick smile. "I need to go to the bazaar - we need more bombs, more arrows, more potion, and iron shields. Will you get food for us?"

"You can count on me!" Groose said with a grin, and with a quick glance around to check that the coast was clear, held the door open for Link to slip out.

He made it back to his room unaccosted, tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper and wrapping a towel around his waist. That looked perfectly normal, didn't it? With another glance around out the door, he hurried up the stairs to the bath, washing in record time. Giving Groose a quick nod as they passed each other on the stairs, he dressed in a hurry - another uniform had been set out on his bed (perhaps Luv had mentioned his state of dishevelment to Gaepora? And, he thought with sudden dread, did that mean they had noticed that he hadn't been sleeping in his own bed?), and the feeling of clean clothes was definitely a pleasant one.

Rolling his right sleeve up to the elbow, he gathered his things and set straight off for the bazaar.

"I got an extra quiver," he murmured when he saw Groose approaching, the pack slung over his shoulders. Curiously, he noted that he was wearing mail, too - a thin undershirt, also rolled up to the elbows, sat beneath it, the tunic belted over it.

"Headmaster Gaepora ran in to me," he said awkwardly as he took the quiver to inspect it. "I guess he knew I was helpin' Zelda too, huh?"

Link nodded in satisfaction - the extra protection definitely wouldn't hurt.

"Still gotta earn that fancy uniform, though!" he said with a sudden grin, accepting the refilled extra bomb bag as well. "You done the shields?"

"I'm about to," he nodded, starting for the item check. "Good morning - ah, Peatrice, right?"

The girl there fixed him with a stare. "What's good about - it -" Her voice trailed off suddenly, gaze fixing on Groose. "Good morning! Will you be stashing your gear or your heart with me today?"

The expression on Groose's face probably should have been immortalized in a painting. "We, uh -" he started cautiously, "The shields...?"

Peatrice deflated again instantly. "Of course," she said dully, accepting the two wooden shields and dragging out Link's iron one. "But if you ever feel like depositing your true feelings with me, you know where I am... every day... all day..."

As they moved away to get Groose an iron shield of his own, Link glanced back nervously at the girl. "I think," he started delicately, "She may have feelings for you."

Groose let out half a groan, half a laugh. "'m practically her only customer!"

Infatuated item check girls aside, the rest of the trip through the bazaar was easy enough. Luv gave them both a brief look-over and a not-so-brief lecture about keeping themselves safe, and soon they were out in clear air again.

"I have to learn the next song," Link was explaining as they started towards the launch platform closest to Thunderhead, "It's fairly straightforward, but there's whirlwinds closer to the cloud banks, and these weird flying insects inside."

"Don't tell Strich, huh?" Groose laughed, giving Link's shoulder a playful punch. "He'll be in there tryin' to collect 'em."

"Which will be harder than he'd think," he added dryly, "Since they're bigger than a Loftwing."

Suddenly, Groose didn't look quite so confident about the trip.

* * *

If nothing else, Link decided an hour later as he wiped sweat from his face, at least the heat of the volcano had dried them off.

Thunderhead had been as rainy as the name had suggested, and Groose had got rather more damp than Link had - thanks to the crawlspace to learn the song being rather more suited to someone short and narrow than someone tall and broad. He had waited outside, sulking just a little, until Link had returned - and then it had been straight off to Eldin Volcano.

Assuming the place to do the trial had been near the temple, that had been where they had landed. Naturally, the actual location was nowhere near that - and now they had wasted even more time as they travelled back down to where the sword told them they actually were supposed to be.

It was, at least, quiet. Groose settled himself in the shade, sword, bow, and canteen close at hand (having learnt from their previous mistake in the desert, they now carried three apiece), and Link had let Din's Power play out loud.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered, and plunged the sword into the middle of the symbol.

Time meant very little in the confines of the Silent Realm. Link had practically slipped into a meditative state as he ran and climbed, relishing the feeling of both hands free. A few times, he came far too close to a blow, to that awful shattering dissociation - but he had been bitten once and refused to be bitten once again.

Snapping back to the intense heat of the real world, the earrings in his left hand, it was a thoughtful Link who carefully got to his feet, meeting Groose halfway across the clearing.

"They're fireshield earrings, apparently," he said quietly. "The place we need to go - it's very, very hot. Fi?"

The sword spirit appeared with a suddenness that made Groose start back, fixing her unblinking gaze on Link. "You called for me, Master?"

Link held his open hand out, the two earrings sitting in his palm. "Fi," he asked cautiously, "If two people had to go into hot places, could they use one earring each?"

She looked almost puzzled. "The fireshield earrings must be used together. The chance of immolation if only one is worn is 98%."

Groose deflated almost visibly. "Guess you're on your own again, huh?" he said quietly.

Link nodded slowly, closing his hand around the earrings again. "Go back to the Sealed Grounds," he suggested, voice soft with resignation. "There's a statue right over there that you can use. I'll head over as soon as I have the flame."

Nodding, Groose reached for the pack and started dividing their belongings up - a few more canteens for Link, since fresh water was abundant in the Faron Woods, the bow and quivers returned to his care (now that was going to be an interesting challenge, he decided with some trepidation), two days worth of food left for him with the rest to be stored in the forest.

"...Don't die, 'kay?" Groose said with a sheepish grin, then, so speedily Link almost missed the movement, he ducked down to kiss Link on the cheek.

As he watched his friend spiral up into the sigh, Link raised a hand to his cheek, let out a sigh, and pressed on.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Flying back on his own, Groose decided, was almost lonely.

The green beacon his destination, he couldn't help but glance back at the red one, where Link would be fighting his way up the mountain on his own.

He should have been there, shouldn't he? Oh, Groose knew full well (now, at least) that he wasn't the hero, that Link was the one that Blue had chosen, but who knew what the mountain would hold for him? What if he needed to use the clawshots? Or the bow? What if he needed to climb or activate more switches like the ones in the desert? What if there was a new weapon that he couldn't even use?

It was beyond frustrating.

Exhaling, he shook his head, hands tightening on his Loftwing's collar in determination. Link was surprisingly strong. He had managed to deal with the one behind the waterfall, hadn't he? He could deal with this one too. One stupid little flame wasn't going to be enough to deter him.

Not considering what was at stake.

At the gap in the clouds, he let himself jump free, the bone-deep ache in his still bandaged arm leaving him gritting his teeth as he made his descent. The Sealed Grounds were peaceful when he arrived, only tiny birds hopping around to disturb the silence, and Groose felt himself relaxing as he headed inside the temple.

"Mornin', Grannie," he told the old woman with a genuinely pleased smile - she looked well, at least, keeping up her vigil near the slab that'd become a gate. "Link's going to get the last flame."

"Good, good," she said with a content hum. "The Imprisoned is silent, for now - but the sooner Link can open the gate, the better."

With a sigh, he dropped himself on the edge of the platform before it, trying to rub the ache from flying out of his arm. "Yeah, that thing," he winced. "S'not poking around or anything, is it?"

Serenely, she shook her head. "I have seen no sign of the beast."

Groose nodded firmly, sitting back. "Right. Let's hope Link's up for it, huh?"

But would he be? Link was still injured, and Groose was willing to bet that Big Ugly probably had some plans up its metaphorical sleeves. With a sudden frown, he stood. "I got an idea," he muttered, hurrying out the doors again.

If the Imprisoned reared its ugly head again, then Groose intended to be ready for it.

* * *

It was nearing sunset by the time he stopped working, leaning heavily against a support strut, wiping sweat off his forehead with one glove, staring up at the sky worriedly.

Link still hadn't returned, and Groose knew full well that Loftwings didn't fly at night. What if he didn't make it in time? What if he was injured or worse? Neither of them had any idea what was on top of that mountain - what if it was an enemy that could not be defeated?

The best case scenario was simply that he was about to run out of time to find the flame, and would be spending a lonely night on he mountain. The worst case scenario...

With a shudder, he turned away. The worst case scenario wasn't worth thinking about.

Either way, Groose would wait an hour after sunrise the next day, long enough to give Link time to return on his own, then set out to find him. High temperatures be damned - he'd find a way through if it meant finding him. A bit of heat never hurt anyone!

With a sigh, he stood again, examining his work for the day. The catapult itself was working, and he had tested by hurling rocks into the pit. The rails... weren't quite as complete as he would have liked, but were a start - from the higher land that he had started building from, they stretched to the left across the front of the temple and a little to the right.

But hopefully it would be enough to turn the tide of a battle.

Clapping a hand to the side of it, he nodded in satisfaction, hopping down from the launch platform. His gaze was still on the sky, expression growing more and more grim - already, the sun was beneath the clouds, and he knew that Skyloft would be dark now.

Would a Loftwing fly in this light? Would Link's Loftwing, which had always stood out from the crowd, fly like this, if his master needed his aid? He couldn't tell. Maybe it would be best to stay out for a little while longer, keep watching the skies.

Well, if he was going to be out there for a while, then he'd need food. From the pack, he helped himself to some fruit and a wedge of roast pumpkin, and moved to settle on the edge of the Sealed Grounds themselves. Somewhere deep inside there, with some luck, the beast was still sleeping.

And somewhere far away, Link was potentially fighting for his life.

From behind him, the big doors creaked open, the old woman making a thoughtful noise as she made her way over. "This is your creation?" she asked, moving to stand beside him.

Groose nodded once, forcing a grin to his face. "The one and only Groosenator!" he said proudly, flinging a hand towards the catapult. "Next time big ugly shows its face, it's gonna go down like a sack of rocks." Grin faltering just a touch when he realised that was a temporary solution at best without Link, he shook his head. "Link better hurry up."

She shook her head. "I have faith that he will be right on time," she told him with a brief smile on her wizened face. "He carries a heavy burden. But he will come through."

Giving her a curious glance, Groose ventured cautiously, "How d'you know, anyway? Do you have some sorta magical hero-detecting sense or something? I mean..." He shrugged. "Aside from big ugly, you haven't seen him fight or anything, have you?"

"Do you believe he is incapable?" she asked curiously, and Groose shook his head so fast his pompadour nearly flew out of shape.

"No way," he said emphatically, "I've never seen anyone like him. I was just wonderin' how _you_ knew. What's he chosen for, anyway? Just to save the world and shit?"

Her gaze was distant as she surveyed the grounds before them. "When he returns," she eventually said, "He will learn the truth. He has been chosen for something that has been an extremely long time coming."

He exhaled, plucking a blade of grass from the ground and twisting it around his fingers, dinner lying forgotten at his side. "I guess you can't tell me, huh?" he said softly.

She shook her head. "It is not the right time," she said, voice soft, "It is from Her that he must learn it first."

Then even after the three flames, there would still be work to do. Groose exhaled, drawing up one knee and giving the old woman a sidelong glance. "Then it's not over yet, huh?" he confirmed, then let out a mirthless laugh. "I thought Link would get the big fancy sword, beat the monster, and everything'd be over. I was kinda..." His voice trailed off, shaking his head. "Naw, it's stupid."

The stare she gave him was thoughtful, contemplative. "You sell yourself short, my friend," she murmured, reaching out to drop a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at her in sharp surprise, then chuckled softly, more sadly than the last.

"When it's all over," he started, words forced out of a tight throat, gazing out at the pit almost sightlessly, "Well - they're gonna be back together again, right? There's not gonna -" And there, his words choked themselves off, his eyes prickling. "He's not gonna want to stick around me any more now that he's got her. And she's not even gonna look at me - she doesn't know..."

His voice was almost hoarse, quiet and shaken, as he finally laid out the fears he had had for the journey's end. The past week - it had been something he had never thought he'd ever have. Companionship, affection, intimacy - how long had he watched the two of them from the back of the classroom, feeling jealousy curdle in his stomach?

And now that he had this with Link... what if it was going to end before it barely began? He had said outright that he loved Zelda. With her back, he would be going back to being deadweight.

"Shit," he whispered quietly, and closed his eyes. "I don't wanna mess anything up for either of them," he said suddenly after a moment, words heavy with resignation. "They're both - they're really important to me. And if they're happy together, then..." Groose swallowed hard, pushing past the lump in his throat, the ache in his chest, voice cracking as he finally conceded defeat. "I'm not gonna get in their way."

The hand on his shoulder squeezed reassuringly. "You have a lot of love to give," the old woman said quietly, and he gave her a quick, startled glance. Love? "But the spirit maiden has boundless capacity for it as well. And Link - he will come to care for you greatly."

The look he gave her was uncertain. "What - how do you know that?" he asked hesitantly, words barely audible to his own ears, "He said we're just friends. How do you know he's gonna - care about me like that?"

She merely smiled, gazing out over the pit.

With a sigh, he shook his head, following her gaze glumly. "What if they don't?" he finally said, "I can't see the future, Grannie. I dunno if it'll all..." He gestured absently, not quite able to find the words for it. "Ah, I don't know any more."

Letting out a thoughtful hum, she turned to study him, braid swinging. "When I was much younger," she said, still sounding thoughtful and contemplative, "I loved someone very much. Yet she and I had very different destinies."

She? Groose sat straighter, watching her in fascination. Certainly, Link had made him realise that there were more men who liked other men around than he had ever believed, but he had never actually met a woman who preferred women.

"What happened?" he asked curiously. "Did she like you too?"

"As a friend," she murmured, a smile of remembrance crossing her lips nonetheless. "And, I hope, as someone who became valuable to her. But although nothing ever came of it, I do not regret it."

He exhaled, ruffling strands of hair that had come loose. "But didn't it hurt?" he inquired hesitantly, knowing all too well what if felt like being so close to someone and realising that they could not possibly feel the same way.

"It did," she said calmly, and he winced. That was not the answer he wanted. "But I would not have ceased my feelings for her. The moments we spent together - they were a joy, and I held those memories for..." She chuckled. "For a very long time." Gently, she patted his shoulder, straightening up. "I do not think you will be as unlucky as I. But even if they choose otherwise - cherish the memories you do share."

Slowly, she got to her feet, turning her gaze up to the night sky. "He will return in the morning. For now, rest." And, silently, she made her shuffling way back in to the temple, leaving Groose alone with his thoughts.

* * *

He had spotted it over a hurried breakfast the next morning - a speck of darkness in the sky, getting larger and larger as it plummeted towards the Sealed Grounds.

Groose was up and running before he was anywhere near the ground, waiting almost impatiently as Link made the final descent back to solid ground. The potion he had grabbed upon first seeing him was held out silently, and Link accepted it gratefully.

"What happened?" he asked tentatively as he moved to help support Link as he stumbled back towards the temple, "You look like you've been through going one-to-one with an armory."

"Close enough," Link laughed weakly, coughing once as he drained the potion. "Ghirahim was waiting for me."

He blinked, frowning in sudden memory. "The freak who said he'd deafen you with your screams?" he said almost indignantly, "Are you okay?"

Link nodded, setting a hand on Groose's arm to reassure him even as his walking became more steady - he still looked utterly exhausted, but at least he was on his own two feet. "I beat him for now," he said tiredly, peering at his hand - the muscles there were twitching visibly. "He just... took a while."

Both fell silent as they approached the temple, and suddenly a smile appeared on Groose's face. "Guess it's time to wake that gate up, huh?" he grinned, slapping Link on the back (gently). "Sword's lookin' good!"

"It's been charged by all three flames, now," Link confirmed thoughtfully, "Fi said it's called the Master Sword. But - yes, now we can go see Zelda."

Groose paused even as he shoved the doors open. "Right. I bet she's waitin' for you."

Blinking in the sudden darkness, the two started for where the old woman stood near the slab of stone. "Ah, your sword!" she exclaimed, raising a hand towards it. "There can be no doubt - the sacred flames have purified this blade. Well done, Link." She smiled, and Link smiled back automatically. "That sword holds enormous power."

While she filled Link in, Groose exhaled, turning away to let them have their talk. Link was going to get Zelda, and that was good - he suspected Link wanted to see her even more than he did. But what would happen when it was all over and they were safe?

Even Grannie's words from the night before couldn't reassure him that he wasn't headed for a hurt.

Turning to watch as Link stepped up and raised the sword high, he held his breath - and then let it out in a sudden yell as the ground beneath their feet shook powerfully.

With the worst possible timing, the seal had broken again.

"Link, you must imprison the beast once again," she told him urgently, and Groose felt something heavy settle in his stomach - then dissolve away as soon as he remembered what was waiting outside.

"Bring it on!" he grinned, and Link glanced at him, startled. "This is what I've been waiting for," he hurriedly explained, brushing his hair back even as he started for the door, "Time to break out my new toy. Trust me, that flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance!"

Mouthing carefully, "Flabby bag of...?" even as he nodded, the two hurried out the door.

Scrambling up to higher land, Groose snagged the bomb flower he had prepared, dumping it in the machine. "Link!" he called, and the blonde glanced up sharply, his brows drawing together.

"What _is_ that?" he asked, sounding bemused, and Groose patted the machinery with sudden pride.

"Try not to drool on your shirt as you stare at this amazing superweapon I've been working on!" he said with a fierce grin, "I call it..." He paused for dramatic effect (ruined somewhat as another rumble nearly knocked him off his feet), then proclaimed, "The Groosenator!"

Link stared openly.

But Groose would not be deterred. The ground was still mostly stable, and this was something he did for himself, his own idea coming to fruition. And if it could save Link, Zelda, and the world too, then surely that was something worth taking a moment of time out to admire?

"Leaves you speechless, huh?" he called, "That's only natural, you wouldn't _believe_ -" And then another fierce tremor nearly shook the foundations down, and he grabbed hold of it with a yelp.

"I don't think this is the time!" Link called over his shoulder as he hurried for the edge, stumbling in the shaky conditions, dropping down to the first level.

Groose nodded, hastily dragging a connection into place. "Just tell me when you want some back-up, and I'll put a hurting on that ugly monster!" he shouted down, "I don't care how beefy you are - you're bound to stumble for a few moments after taking one of my big bombs to the body!"

Wait.

That sounded dirty.

"Got it!" Link shouted back fearlessly, knotting the sailcloth hard around his wrist even as he ran.

With another nod, he dropped out of earshot, leaving Groose to try and prepare the Groosenator for launch even through shaky terrain. The shaking was growing stronger, darkness beginning to spread across the floor of the pit, crackling with evil-looking energy -

And then the world opened up beneath them.

"Looks like our ugly friend grew itself a pair of hands," he muttered to himself, staring down at it in something that in no way resembled fear.

There - it was loaded. But Link, it seemed, was doing fine already - sprinting for one of the air vents, then leaping down and slashing at the sealing spike. Groose held his breath as it shuddered, hurling Link backwards and leaving him flailing for the sail cloth, taking careful aim at the creature for as soon as Link was out of the way.

As it stumbled back to its feet, Link leaped away nimbly, catching Groose's eye and flinging his arm at the creature. Groose took aim, held his breath, and fired, letting out an exultant, "Time for Groose to explode into action!"

Hmm... that line needed work. Not wasting time, he hurried to grab another bomb.

The battle could have been going better, though. Link was still exhausted from fighting the pale freak in the tight pants, and it was beginning to show, even his left arm sluggish as he attempted to strike the sealing spike back into place. As he was hurled back after only a single hit, the monster getting perilously close, Groose exhaled - and made a hasty decision.

"Hey, Stanky Toes!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, turning the Groosenator to face big ugly as it stomped up the path.

It seemed to pause, possibly in sheer astonishment at the nickname.

"Yeah, you!" he continued, voice fearless, trying not to show how his legs were shaking. It would just take one hit to turn his machine into so much sawdust - and probably himself with it. "Hope you know how to catch, 'cause my machine has a mean right hook!"

And then he kicked back at the switch, ducking fast as the bomb flew over his head, slamming directly into the creature's face.

It let out a howl, and that was just enough time for Link - he scrambled over the scaly body, expression twisted into a savage mask as he brought the sword down again and again on to the sealing spike. With a scream that practically shook the foundations of the land, it reared back, hurling Link hard into the wall - and then exploded into fragments.

Shaking himself off, Link tumbled down the sides of the pit to complete the seal, shaking visibly, and Groose let himself stumble back against the foundations of the machine. Then it was over for now - time to breathe.

As Link practically dragged himself back up, Groose hurried down to meet him halfway, offering the exhausted blonde an arm. Link accepted it gratefully, quiet as they made their way back up to the temple, leaning more heavily against him the further he walked.

"Hang on - we're outta potion, but I've got some water," he muttered, reaching for the bottle in the pack. Link drank greedily then dumped the rest over his face, shaking his hair off and flicking water everywhere.

"Thanks," he said raspily, wincing as his hand spasmed around the bottle (the left, he noted, was still locked around the hilt of the sword). "Okay - time to open the gate."

The old woman was waiting for them when they stumbled in, making a pleased sound. "It seems you were successful in imprisoning the monster again," she noted mildly, "You have my thanks, Link, as do you, Groose. I do not wish to dwell on what may have happened if you two hadn't been here."

Groose grinned bashfully, running a hand through his hair. The adrenaline was starting to fade. "Aww, you give me too much credit, Grannie," he half-laughed, suddenly rather wanting to sit down. "You were the one who got me to stop feeling sorry for myself."

She merely chuckled. "I did what was necessary to get you to realise your true potential," she pointed out, and turned to Link. "You must wonder just what it is you've been fighting out there in the great pit..."

Exhaling, Groose dropped himself down on a nearby stool, watching the conversation thoughtfully. The battle had been a diversion - but now it really was time for Link and Zelda to have their reunion, and he simply didn't know what to make of it.

He'd make of it what he was supposed to make of it. Yeah. Link straightened up, and so did he. "I bet you Zelda's just on the other side of that gate," he said quietly, forcing a smile, "Wondering where you are. You shouldn't make the little lady wait, Link."

She made Link happy, didn't she? And he probably made her happy, too. More than he could, at any rate. Wasn't that the important part?

Link nodded, exhaling, and raised the sword high.

To that very day, Groose could not have predicted what happened next - the mighty stone block glowing and shattering, leaving glowing cubes and blocks floating and spinning in the air. They surrounded Link, illuminating his features in blue and purple, forming clumps, shifting and sliding into place.

The shape of the gate was taking form, spinning bits of something that left the back of Groose's neck prickling, stealing the air from his lungs, sending him stumbling back.

A gate was beginning to form from the raw materials of the slab.

A small dark figure against the glow of the disc before him, Link stood resolute, wonder etched over his expression. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Groose stared at him and stared at the gate, the very air shuddering as immense gears formed out of nothingness. Glowing symbols cut through the air, slowly taking shape, etching themselves on the disc before them.

The gate began to turn, and Link's eyes closed as he sheathed the sword.

"Do not fear it," Grannie instructed gently as she approached, Groose stumbling to his feet and dusting himself off to follow. "This is what we have waited for. At long last, the gate has been reactivated." She lifted her head. "Standing before you is a path that transcends the flow of time. It is a portal to the past -" The room, collectively, seemed to hold its breath - "To the very place where Zelda now waits."

The look in Link's eyes would have been a sight to behold, were it not intended for someone else.

"Go bravely, Link," the old woman instructed, "If everything is as I suspect, the reunion with Zelda you've fought so hard for lies beyond this gate."

He nodded, sheer delight and anticipation and warmth lighting up sky-blue eyes, and took a few steps - then paused and turned back. "Groose?" he asked softly, and Groose's head jerked up as if he had been struck. "Are you coming?"

He was being invited? For a moment, Groose simply stared back in stunned disbelief and a tinge of delight - then shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about me," he said with a forced smile, "I'm gonna hang back here."

Because seeing them together would, quite frankly, hurt.

"That stupid monster doesn't know when to quit," he said instead, voice a little strangled, "And Grannie here keeps yapping on and on about how we never know when it might bust free again. Someone gotta stick around to guard the place." He grinned. "Might as well be me."

Who knew what Link would find on the other side? Maybe he and Zelda would stay there. In that case, maybe it'd be best for him to stay exactly where he was - watching over the Sealed Grounds, breathing in the smell of greenery and life, tiny birds and a strange old woman for company. "Besides," he chuckled, "If I'm not here, who's gonna look out for the old girl?"

Who, at that moment, was giving him a rather inscrutable look.

"And you know what," he started, and the words died in his throat. What could he say to this? How could he put in to words what the last week had meant? What could he say to tell Link exactly how he had changed him, forced him to have a good look at himself, demand that he become a better person just through his influence?

_And you know what, if you decide to come back, this way you'll know exactly where I'll be._

He'd wait.

Turning away, he ran a hand through his hair and started for the door. "Naw, forget about it..." he said softly, setting a hand on the ancient door. "When you see Zelda, tell her I say 'what's up?'," he finished, and started to push open the door.

"Wait!"

He froze, not turning even at the sound of approaching booted feet, only looking down when he felt a tentative hand on his arm.

"I'll come back," Link vowed fiercely, and Groose found himself momentarily speechless. "We both will. It doesn't have to end like this." Uncaring of the old woman's curious gaze, he fisted a hand in Groose's mantle, rising up on his toes to press their lips together.

For a moment, even time didn't mean a thing.

Link drew back, and his lips curved into a smile. "I promise," he finished quietly, and turned back to the gate, leaving Groose watching in stunned disbelief as he raised a hand to the swirl of blue and violet.

And then, with one last backwards glance at him, he set through it at a sprint, leaving only silence and promises behind.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Warnings: **Extremely mild sexual situations.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Link walked back through the gate, it was with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

His heart was heavy, his shoulders slumped, his head bowed. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, and his breathing was not the steadiest it ever had been.

On legs that felt leaden, he glanced away as the old woman approached him, shuffling footsteps taking him closer and closer to the great doors at the back of the temple. Exhaling, he dug his fingers into the gap and pushed, pushed harder, forced his entire shoulder against it -

And, with a little sigh, gave up, slumping against it with a soft cry of pain.

"...Link?" Groose called uncertainly - his face had lit up when Link had started back through the gate, and fallen again when he had seen he was travelling back alone. Link glanced up at him, then shook his head helplessly, cheek resting against the ancient stone doors as he gazed through at the amber crystal.

Inside it, Zelda was suspended in a sleep that would not end until he found the strength to find something he barely had realised existed.

An unbreakable spirit, she had said.

But he did not feel unbreakable now. Link felt small, and fragile, and shattered. All he wanted was to have his friend back.

All he wanted...

As silent tears began to splash on the stone below, he could hear quiet murmurs at the edge of his hearing. 'Zelda' and 'goddess' and 'Triforce' and 'chosen'... heavy, choking words that reached out to strangle him.

He could barely climb a ladder. Fire a bow. Wielding a blade in his goddess-given sword hand was next to impossible. He did not believe himself worthy for the blade on his back, Fi's grandest form.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said, his voice sounding faraway - to Zelda, to Fi, to Groose and the old woman, he wasn't sure. He had promised, but he did not know how to keep that promise. If the bearer of the Triforce required an unbreakable spirit...

What would happen when the time came to claim it?

"You can," Groose said softly, settling down in front of him, his face pale and drawn. "Zelda's dependin' on you, and..." Slowly, carefully, he reached out to wrap his arms around Link's shaking body. "And I don't think she'd choose you if she didn't think you could do it."

With a choked little sob, Link reached up, curling his left hand in that familiar mantle, dropping his head to Groose's chest. "What if she chose wrong?" he choked out, and then the tears started in earnest.

Every fear, every uncertainty, every moment of indecision poured out in wrenching, painful sobs, the world blurring alarmingly and his heart feeling like it was about to turn to ice in his chest. How could he do this? How could he be the hero chosen by the goddess herself, the one who was supposed to have an unbreakable spirit, if he could barely drag himself through a temple on his own? The burden placed on him burnt like fire and ice in his veins.

How could he save the world if he could barely save himself?

"I can't do this," he managed to rasp out once, and with a sigh, Groose lifted a hand to stroke his hair.

"Yeah, you can," he said, no more uncertainty in his voice. "You're - well, you're pretty damn tough, okay?" Almost sheepishly, he smiled. "Look, if anyone's gonna save her, it's gonna be you."

Link shook his head fiercely. "I don't know if I can," he choked out desperately through his tears, utterly unable to put to words the doubt and terror he felt now. "Groose, I don't. I don't feel like I have an unbreakable spirit. I just feel scared."

Groose was silent for a moment before he tentatively suggested, "Maybe that's still normal. If you think you're gonna be the one to save everyone, someone else gets chosen." He smiled in resignation. "I thought I was gonna be the one to save Zelda and be her hero. Guess that worked out well, huh?"

Exhaling shakily, Link shook his head, eyes closing as he recalled the words Zelda had spoken. "You learned wisdom from solving devious puzzles and traps," he started softly, "And from learning from your mistakes and becoming better for it. You gained power by honing your skills and by standing up to people who you let influence you. And by overcoming all these trials and by learning to let yourself be yourself, you've found pure courage."

Eyes wet, he raised his head, staring hard at Groose, trying to make him understand. "I know you'll never, ever give up. If I fail, then you're the one who deserves to claim the Triforce."

For a moment, Groose stared at him, expression stricken. Then as carefully as if he was made of glass, he reached for Link's hand with one of his, resting the other over the Triforce mark there. "I'm gonna help you," he told him quietly, all traces of bravado or cockiness erased, replaced with absolute surety. "But you're the one that's gonna claim it. You're not gonna fail - you're gonna save Zelda and everyone else. I thought I was supposed to be the hero at first. But..." His eyes closed. "I know it's you."

Something about the absolute confidence in his voice was slowing Link's tears, replacing the dread in his heart with uncertainty.

Groose truly had that much faith in him? Zelda, he knew, could have been convinced of his rightness to claim the Triforce by sheer familiarity, years of long friendship blinding her to any sign of weakness he possessed. The old woman had seen a boy with a fancy sword and had duly slotted him in to his destiny.

But a week ago, Groose had not been a friend. It was unlikely that sentimentality or duty clouded his eyes. And if he believed he could do it...

Link closed his eyes, taking a few steadying breaths. "Do you really think so?" he asked quietly, and Groose nodded firmly.

"Yeah," he murmured, "I do. I just got this feeling - you're the one who's gonna do all this amazing stuff."

Tentatively, he managed a smile, albeit one that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I hope so."

Groose let out a huff, letting go of his hand and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Look," he started carefully, "Grannie says that you can find out where the Triforce is back home. But you're really kind of beat up, huh?"

Slowly, Link nodded, as if Groose's words had brought to light exactly how bruised he felt. His hand throbbed and ached. He longed to rest.

As if guessing his thoughts, Groose nodded firmly. "Right. It's not even time for lunch, but I reckon you should spend the rest of the day resting. S'not gonna be good if you pass out halfway through a fight, right?" He smiled crookedly, climbing to his feet and offering Link a hand. "Bet Zelda wouldn't want you droppin' out of the sky or anything."

"Okay," Link conceded quietly, reaching for his hand, dusting himself off. "But here - I'm not sure I can face Luv's questioning again." Although he was smiling wryly, there was definitely no joy to it - returning to Skyloft meant a resumption of his quest, a path to more uncertainty and fear.

Let him rest and relax, if only for an afternoon. Every muscle ached for it.

Silently, Groose nodded, holding his hand out again. Glancing down at it once, Link reached for it, and allowed Groose to lead him back out under the open skies.

* * *

"Don't you love the way the air smells down here?"

Link, lazy under the setting sun, glanced over in surprise, a smile twitching on his lips. "What?" he asked in amusement, not quite able to reconcile the image of his former bully with the almost dreamy tone he had just used.

Groose shrugged as best he could while lying on his back, head pillowed on his arms. "Nah, I mean it. The air smells great." He smiled, carefully shifting so as not to disturb the little bird that had settled on one of his feet. "Skyloft is so damn cold sometimes."

"You could wear longer sleeves," chuckled Link, who was not exactly a fan of feeling cold himself. "And the weather here is more unpredictable."

He laughed, mock-flexing. "Yeah, but then who'd be able to check out these babies?" he grinned, exhaling. "I kinda like it. It keeps things interesting. And I'm gettin' used to it."

Link smiled sleepily, stretching carefully - his arm was aching enough to distract him from relaxing totally, the bruises from the battle (getting slammed into a cliff, apparently, hurt) making it difficult to get comfortable. "I guess so. If I do manage to succeed..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "If I do, then you'll have to get used to Skyloft again once we go home."

Groose fell silent, then, gazing at the sky thoughtfully. "No I won't," he finally said, voice thoughtful. "I've been doing a lot of thinkin' - I'm gonna stay down here."

Link stared at the sheer unexpectedness of the statement.

Shrugging uncomfortably, he propped himself up on his elbows, gazing skyward. "Living in the sky was okay, I guess, but..." He shook his head. "I got this feeling in my belly that there's work to do here. Someone's gotta make sure Grannie's doing alright..."

"Why?" Link asked softly, rolling on to his side to face him. Lying back down, Groose turned to face him too, and Link was immediately struck by his expression - far more at peace than he had ever seen him look before.

"Because I like who I am better down here," he said plainly.

A faint smile tugged at Link's lips. "Yourself, you mean?" he asked, and Groose nodded once.

"Yeah. I like being myself, I guess."

Laughing softly, Link pushed himself up, one leg drawn up to his chest. "I think I like you being yourself better as well," he said, giving him a smile and receiving one in return.

Stretching, Groose pushed himself up as well, glancing at the sky. "It's nearly dark," he commented, and patted his stomach. "And I'm starving. I'm gonna make dinner, okay?"

Earlier in the afternoon, while Link had taken the opportunity for a healing nap, Groose had headed back into the sky for a brief while - returning with their bottles refilled with potion for Link's injuries, a few supplies borrowed from the Knight Academy kitchen (Groose had looked particularly shifty when Link had asked if Henya had actually given them to him), and, courtesy of the Lumpy Pumpkin, a decent-sized flask of pumpkin soup. It had long since gone cold, but the fire was soon crackling merrily, the soup reheating over the pot that he had taken.

Hot food - just the idea was enough to rouse Link.

It was almost pleasant, that evening. The blankets had been spread out on soft grass, enough for two to spread out (or not, if they so desired), and it was cheerful and warm by the fire. Link let the soup warm him to the fingertips, settling back against a wall to watch the stars through the gap in the sky once he was done.

There was a rustle and an impression of movement through the darkness, and a warm body settled beside him. "D'you think the clouds will ever go away?" Groose asked thoughtfully, gazing up at the same stars. "Once all this is over. Maybe everyone will be able to come down here as well."

"Maybe," Link murmured. Who knew what the future would bring? He still wasn't entire sure there would be a future, the doubt in his mind not totally erased.

With a sigh, he dropped his hand to his side, brushing it against Groose's. "Thanks," he said softly, and the redhead glanced over in surprise. "I'm glad you've been here."

A brief smile crossed his lips. "I'm glad I'm here too," he decided, and leaned over to kiss Link.

Good, Link noted, he was beginning to take more initiative. Making a content noise against Groose's mouth, he leaned in to the kiss, using his good hand to stroke abstract patterns against his arm. Still fairly innocent, still fairly easy - but he was horribly conscious that he was the one who had all the experience here, that Groose's experiences were likely limited to what they had done yesterday morning and to his own right hand.

And speaking of that right hand, it was definitely starting to wander, making careful exploration of one of Link's thighs. Link dropped his hand to cover his, drawing back to meet his gaze.

"Do you want to go further?" he asked quietly, and Groose nodded with a haste that was almost indecent.

"Yeah," he croaked, "But I don't - I mean, I've read _stories_..."

Link nodded in understanding, giving his hand a little squeeze. "I can show you," he murmured, lifting his hand to ghost across Groose's lap and earning a sharp catch of breath. "Do you want me to?"

Groose hesitated for only a moment. And then he nodded.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Warnings: **Basically the entire chapter is just smut. If you feel like skipping it, only the very last scene is plot-relevent. Moderate coarse language and, well, sexual content.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Barely moving, Groose seemed to be holding his breath now, a flush crawling across his cheeks. With a reassuring smile, Link brushed his fingers across his lap again, and this time the gasp was definitely accompanied by a physical reaction.

It had been a while, he mused as he unbuckled the belt, Groose slipping off his own gauntlets and unpinning the mantle and tossing the items where Link had left his sword belt, shield, hat, gauntlets and gloves, and both of their boots. "Much more comfortable, right?" he murmured, slipping his hands beneath the blue tunic.

No chain mail today, it seemed, and Link made a thoughtful noise as he set his hands on Groose's hips.

"Y-yeah," Groose exhaled, settling back against the wall as Link repositioned himself - this time, nudging one of his legs aside, settling between them. "What do we -?"

Link reached for the waistband of his pants, and the words died in his throat.

"Just... enjoy it," Link murmured, edging them down his hips, Groose obligingly pushing himself up to get them out of the way. He was definitely looking flushed, Link noted as he reached out to stroke him - less sleepy and unfocused than he had been the morning before, but definitely looking as if he was eagerly anticipating whatever would come next.

And what would come next would be Link bending down and carefully running his tongue down his length.

The yell that erupted from Groose's lips was almost - almost - enough to distract Link from his explorations, one hand set on his thigh as he licked and - that particular activity produced another cry of pleasure - sucked.

Pipit, the analytical part of his mind noted, had never quite enjoyed this as much as their other activities, the older boy wary about not being in control of his own reactions. Groose's reactions were so much more honest, back arching, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, one hand curled in Link's hair. And if Link was honest with himself, it was definitely starting to get a reaction from him, too.

Eyes closing, he wrapped his hand around him again, stroking at the same time that he teased him into full hardness with his lips and tongue. One particularly enthusiastic thrust made him draw back with a cough, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he glanced up at the flushed redhead.

"Careful," he murmured, no heat in the gentle rebuke, "I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"Okay," Groose practically whimpered, loosening his near death grip on Link's hair. "Fuck, that - feels so damn good..."

Link gave him a quick smile, then returned to his earlier efforts - this time, with the not-uncomfortable addition of feeling Groose's gaze upon him. What must he have looked like to him - his former rival-turned-friend-turned-something-else kneeling between his spread legs, eyes closed as he focused on bringing him to climax with his mouth and tongue? Link's hips shifted - like the morning before, the intoxicating noises Groose made were definitely having physical effect.

Opening his eyes, he gazed up, meeting Groose's dazed stare, and hummed softly - Farore's Courage, his favourite of the three songs. The strangled yell that produced could probably be heard all the way inside the temple, and Link hastily shoved the image of the old woman tutting in disapproval out of his mind. At any rate, he had more enjoyable images to dwell on - someone he was definitely beginning to consider to be a friend, someone he was definitely finding that he depended on and needed nearby, flushed and squirming and completely derailed, lost in the haze of the moment. Moans were tumbling from his lips, wordless groans, whispered swear words, Link's name amidst all this.

Groose was definitely enjoying this, then.

Then he'd just have to make him enjoy it a little bit more. Giving him a quick smile (not the easiest of feats with his mouth otherwise full), he started licking and sucking and stroking in earnest, humming just a little bit louder, the vibrations definitely detectable against his own fingers. Groose gave up all attempts at eye contact and simply threw his head back, his cries of pleasure increasing to a fever pitch until, with a shudder and a ragged gasp, he filled Link's mouth with fluids.

Drawing back to swallow, tongue darting out to capture the bead that had escaped to his bottom lip, Link gave him a rather satisfied smile. "How was that?" he asked gently, quite ignoring his own growing need for now.

It did take Groose nearly a full minute to be able to form words again, chest rising and falling as he caught his breath, but the utterly sated expression on his face was probably a good thing. "Wow," he finally managed to say, letting out a dazed laugh and reaching to pull Link in to his arms. "...Wow."

"I'm guessing you liked it," Link predicted, and Groose laughed again.

"How'd you guess?" Still looking rather dazed, he ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, that was good." Then, with a thoughtful look, he dipped one hand, brushing it across the front of Link's pants and earning a gasp of his own. Expression softening, he asked quietly, "D'you want me to...?"

Hastily, Link shook his head. "No, I have another idea," he murmured, then gave him a faint grin. "How's your recovery time?"

Groose grinned back, fixing his clothing and offering Link a hand as he got to his feet. It didn't take a lot of effort to put their things in some order, Link tugging his tunic off and folding it to use as a pillow for later. "Are we gonna do that again?" he asked as he dragged his own tunic off, leaving Link to briefly appreciate the muscles on display that that produced.

"Better than that," Link said in answer, folding the chain mail over once. "Pass me that bottle?"

Curiously, Groose did so - it had held potion earlier, patching Link's wounds up, and a little still remained at the bottom. Satisfied, Link nodded, setting it down.

And then he stripped his undershirt off as well, leaving him in just his pants. Groose's breath caught, but not quite in the same way as it had before - this seemed to have an element of shock to it. "...Are you okay?" he asked cautiously, and Link glanced down to see heavy bruises decorating his chest and shoulders and stomach.

"I got thrown into a wall," he said softly in some surprise, "Earlier today. I guess potions don't really heal bruises."

Tentatively, Groose approached, running a gentle hand down his back. "They're worse here," he murmured, leaning forward to brush a kiss across one of the worst of the bruises.

Link's eyelashes fluttered at the unexpectedly tender gesture, shrugging with the less painful of his shoulders. "I'll live," he said with a reassuring smile aimed over his shoulder. "I'll just be careful."

At least, he thought to himself, what he planned to do wouldn't be putting pressure on his back or chest.

Groose, it seemed, had remembered his earlier promise, because those kisses were beginning to trail up his back to nuzzle at his throat. "What did you want to do?" he asked, voice catching on the last word as Link dropped a hand back down, already beginning to get a reaction.

Link hesitated for just a moment, then murmured, "I want you to fuck me."

The look of sheer astonishment on Groose's face would have been highly amusing in any other situation.

"You, uh -" he floundered for a moment, audibly stunned, the flush from earlier bright on his face again. "I... really?"

Nodding, Link began stroking again, earning a strangled groan. "You don't have to do much," he murmured, fingers straying inside his waistband again, "Just sit back and... enjoy it, really."

Groose nodded in return, but there was definite trepidation on his face. "Okay. Uhh... will it hurt?" he asked cautiously, and Link shook his head immediately.

"Not at all. Don't worry." Leaning up for a quick kiss, he gave him a reassuring smile. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." The answer had been immediate.

"Then trust me that it won't hurt."

Finally, he nodded, and Link smiled. He was certainly already ready for this, the bottle of potion waiting to be used, and Groose was certainly getting there. "What do I do?" he asked, and Link nudged him back against the blankets.

"Lie back," he instructed gently, and he did so obediently, "And lift your hips."

All the better to liberate him of his pants, really.

Groose seemed to be bracing himself, probably expecting one possible position and anticipating pain despite Link's words. But Link was not about to let him down - leaning in to kiss him deeply, a definite pleasant distraction, he wriggled out of his own pants and slung one leg over his hips, straddling his stomach.

Gold eyes flew open, staring at him for a moment in sheer surprise before knowledge dawned on his face. "...I get it," he breathed, and Link quirked a smile.

"You see?" he said quietly, and leaned in for another kiss, reaching for the bottle of leftover potion at the same time. "Do you know what this is for?"

His gaze flickered to it, and he nodded. "I, uh - think so," he said nervously, and took it from Link's hands.

Link nodded, shifting his legs so that he could brace himself against the ground. "Use plenty," he murmured, scooping a little out himself and anointing Groose with the slippery stuff. "It's been eight months."

Exhaling, Groose coated his fingers in it, reaching for Link's hip cautiously. "Um, okay," he said with a frown of intense concentration, and Link let out a gasp as he slid the first potion-covered finger home. "Like that?"

"Exactly," Link gasped, bracing his left hand against the ground, back arching. "Another."

Just his fingers were sending little thrills of pleasure up his spine. It had been eight months of nothing save his own hand after four months of nearly nightly sex - just this simple touch was enough to send fire through his limbs, even the ever-present pain in his arm erased with this to chase it away. "Good," he whispered shakily, hips bucking forward, the sudden friction practically producing spots in front of his eyes.

Wordlessly, he reached back to halt the motion of Groose's hand, smiling at his look of awe and amazement at the reaction he was creating in Link's body. "Ready?" Link whispered as he pushed himself back up to his knees, reaching back to position himself.

"Y-yeah," the redhead whispered shakily, and Link's eyes closed as he slowly sank down on his length.

It did hurt, yes, and Link found himself biting his lip as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled again. (The fact that Groose was rather bigger than slim, finely-boned Pipit probably didn't help, either.) Groose made an uncertain sound, gazing up at him. "Are you - you okay? It looked like..."

"It hurts a little," Link conceded, immediately adding, "It's okay. I knew it would - it's been a while. It stops hurting really soon." And to drive his point home, he rolled his hips, the sudden shift in angle sending a wave of sensation up his spine. "It's already starting to fade."

It was slow going, at first. Link did not want to push his body too far, too quickly, and Groose seemed terrified that the wrong movement was going to hurt Link. But the minutes ticked by, and movement became easier, the wider length in his body producing little sparks of ecstasy instead of pain.

Goose reached up to set his hands gently on Link's shoulders, stroking the skin there with his thumbs. He still looked terribly hesitant even through the intimate gesture, thrusting up only shallowly, and Link set his hands on his wrists.

"You're doing fine," he whispered, leaning closer and letting out a soft gasp at the change in angle, "Trust me, you're not going to hurt me. This should be good for both of us, okay?"

"Okay," Groose finally conceded, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Sorry. You must think I'm dumb, huh?"

Link leaned in for another kiss and didn't lean back until they were both breathless. "Not at all," he whispered, eyes closing, hands resting on Groose's chest, letting out a soft moan as he he shifted his hips again. "It's - this is good."

And getting better, as Groose finally moved, thrusting up at just the right angle to send sparks up his spine. "Good!" he gasped, and bit down on his lip as he started riding in earnest.

The nicest part of doing this outdoors, on the surface, was that no one was around (except, perhaps, the old woman, and he was hoping that thick stone walls would insulate her from this) to hear his cries and moans and gasps. Link did tend towards being rather vocal, and now he most assuredly was - head thrown back, little cries of, "Ah!" and "Nn!" and "Haa!" spilling through his lips as he let himself be swept up in pleasure.

And at least he wasn't the only one. Opening his hazy eyes to see Groose, lips parted, a pink flush creeping even up his ears, was a reward in itself, and he let out a pleased little groan when the redhead reached up for him to drag him into a fierce kiss.

But it had been a while for Link, and Groose was still inexperienced, and their peaks were rapidly approaching. "Good," Link bit out, his movements becoming more erratic, "You're doing - this is good -"

And Groose still made that intoxicating, heady mix of moans and groans and gasps, soft swear words, and Link's name mixed up in all of this. "Link," he nearly whimpered, "I -"

Link nodded, letting his sweat-dampened bangs hang in his face, eyes closed as he focused on wrenching every last bit of pleasure from the encounter. "Yeah," he answered raggedly, "I'm going to -" And then words simply became unnecessary, his vision temporarily blanked white, overwhelming ecstasy spreading heat to the very tips of his fingers.

Who needed two functioning hands? This was something he'd never give up.

He returned to full awareness a few moments later, conscious of the fact that he was draped over Groose's chest, his stomach damp, legs beginning to cramp up from the awkward position they were in. One of Groose's hands, he noted, was carding through his hair, the gesture affectionate and familiar.

"I told you you'd enjoy it," he murmured to Groose's chest, eyes still closed, feeling the rumble of Groose's chuckle more than hearing it.

"Yeah. It was..." He paused, searching for the right words before finally settling on, "Really, really, really good."

Not the most eloquent of descriptions, but certainly the most heartfelt.

With a wordless little sound of contentment, Link sat up carefully, raising his hips enough for Groose to slip out (and earning a little groan of disappointment) before climbing off him. He had left a cloth nearby, earlier (it felt like a lifetime ago, right now), and reached for it now to clean them both off.

"Wait," Groose murmured, wrapping an arm around Link's waist before carefully swiping his tongue across the mess on his stomach. When Link glanced down curiously, the redhead flushed again. "...Wanted to taste you."

A quick smile crossed Link's face as he handed him the cloth. "And?"

"And... tastes pretty good," he muttered, ducking his head before accepting the cloth and beginning to clean himself off. With a sigh, he patted the spot next to him, reaching for his folded tunic to act as a pillow. "So, uhh... I guess we should sleep, huh?"

"I guess," Link said with a small smile, stretching out contentedly on his side (so as not to put pressure on his bruises). After a cautious minute, Groose's arm settled around his waist, a gentle nuzzle between his shoulder blades. "Night," he murmured, setting his hand on the one against his stomach.

There was a soft exhalation of breath against his skin, and a sleepy, pleased murmur. "Night," Groose whispered back, and Link let himself drift off into an exhausted, satisfied sleep.

* * *

Midnight had long since come and gone, and the Sealed Grounds were quiet and still. The sound of Link breathing evenly and deeply in his rest was one of the few noises permeating the air, accompanied by Groose's, quicker and more uncertain, as he gazed at the figure under the blanket in the moonlight.

"Link?" he whispered, and the blonde did not stir. "Hey, uhh... you're not awake, are you?"

Silence was his answer, and Groose lifted a hand to ghost over the skin of Link's shoulder. Link was facing away from him - he could not see if his eyes were open. But the slowness and evenness of his breath - surely that indicated sleep?

With that in mind, he finally began to speak, voice soft, barely audible.

"Any regrets?" he whispered hesitantly, biting down on his lip. "'Cause - I know it was weird and... things are gonna be different now, and - if anyone back home knew about this..."

Well. Cawlin's reaction to learning that he had slept with Link would probably be entertaining for a few minutes, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to face the consequences.

And yet...

"Well, shit," he muttered hoarsely, "You know."

If people knew he and Link were like that...

"I don't," he uttered suddenly, almost taking himself back at the sheer unexpectedness of his own words. "...Regret it, I mean."

Let them talk.

Carefully, he leaned over, dropping the lightest of kisses on Link's bare shoulder before stretching out beside him. Finally, he let his eyes close - and sleep would not be far behind.

Link's lips curved in a smile, and he let sleep properly take himself as well.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Warnings: **Mild coarse language.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"- not _my_ fault you can barely fly straight. You should've paid more attention in class!"

Link scowled briefly, one hand wrapped around his Loftwing's harness as he guided Scrapper to Thunderhead. "My way is energy-efficient," he finally decided, letting his bird catch the currents of air, soaring and looping as he pleased. "I don't like pushing him."

"Yeah, but it also means you barely fly straight," Groose pointed out, unable to resist a grin.

Link sighed. The worst part was, he was right. The Spiral Charge that had been required had taken him... a while, with his attention less than focused and his reaction times duller than he had thought they'd be. Groose, who tended to actually put in effort during flying classes instead of drifting on the breezes, had gotten it unfairly quickly.

He had not been pleased with Instructor Owlan after that, never mind how attractive he may or may not have found him. (Come to think of it, perhaps that explained some of his distraction in class...)

"What do you think we're gonna find there?" Groose asked suddenly, drawing his Loftwing closer. "If he's been acting weird, might be a fight ahead..."

"I don't know," Link said with a shake of the head, "But you saw that it's not nice in there - there's those insects. Maybe they have something to do with it."

Influencing Levias, somehow? Perhaps an infestation? Guiding his Loftwing past a whirlwind, he glanced back once to check that Scrapper was still upright, then started towards where the the beacon penetrated the clouds.

"Stay on your guard!" he shouted towards Groose as the winds began to whip around them, "We don't know what we're going to see in there. Be ready to fly fast!"

Link just managed to catch sight of a nod, a flick of red hair, and then the world disappeared into white cloud.

Thunderhead was cold. Cold, and windy, and fragments of cloud whipped around and obscured Link's vision, leaving him squinting and shivering as he guided Scrapper to the island with the perpetual rainbow. Groose, flying at his side, looked grim; he was glancing this way and that as he scanned for potential danger. (The insects, in one bright spot, were leaving them alone for now.)

The rainbow island, at least, was coming in to view. With a shout for Groose to stay on his bird and watch for danger, Link leaped down nimbly, gesturing for Scrapper to place the cargo of pumpkin soup down (carefully).

"Feels dangerous," Scrapper shivered as he lowered the soup to the island, "Something could jump out at us any moment hungry for soup -"

"That's the idea," Link muttered.

"- or robot."

Nodding, Link tried to give the little robot a grateful smile. "You can leave, if you're afraid."

Scrapper could not be told soon enough. "I'm out of here! See you around, zzzrt!" he called as he soared off back into the clouds, and Link couldn't help but feel like he had been left to his doom.

The air, despite the rain, was suddenly very, very still.

Link, like most children of the sky, were at least vaguely familiar with Levias, a huge shape circling around Skyloft in his endless patrols. But the clouds were churning in a way that sent dread down his spine, and the huge beast soaring into the air was distinctly more menacing than he had anticipated.

And he was fairly sure that Levias wasn't supposed to have evilly-coloured parasitic eyeballs protruding from his sides.

"Link!" Groose called hurriedly, soaring over the island and skirting out of the way of a blow from the massive tail, "Get on your bird!"

Already sprinting off the edge, Link whistled shrilly. The Crimson Loftwing had not strayed far, circling nearby uneasily, and Link hit familiar feathers.

The eyeball things were definitely presenting a target.

"When in doubt, go for the eyes," he muttered, and soared forwards.

Five minutes in, and Link was definitely starting to appreciate Groose's presence. While good at drifting, Link had never been particularly good at aiming - multiple times, he had overshot the eyes, his bird being forced to reel back from a glancing blow with a pained squawk. But Groose was flying magnificently - striking the eyeballs with a substantial amount more of ease than Link had, managing to avoid blows from giant fins and a massive, hardened tail.

And then the fourth eyeball exploded with a splatter of green (Link's, giving them two hits even), and the true parasite made itself known.

"There!" Groose yelled, swooping low over it. It immediately hid itself again in the thick crevasses that made up Levias' hide, and Link could see him grit his teeth in frustration.

Making a snap decision, he guided his bird over Levias' back. "Keep me covered!" he called, then drew in a breath and threw himself off the Loftwing and on to the whale's back.

And then the creature showed itself.

Drawing his sword left-handed, Link stared down it fiercely - then yelped and darted to the side as it spat green gunk at him. Another soared through the air, and Link dodged again, sword in hand -

Then paused in surprise as the ball of green gunk reflected off his sword and smacked in to one of the fins framing the monster's face.

...That could be a distinct possibility.

Now, Link braced himself, carefully balanced as Levias soared beneath him, facing the monster down defiantly. The next blob, he struck hard, aimed at the other fin - it sizzled and burnt, and a wild grin crossed Link's face.

Above him, Groose was fighting off insects that strove to get closer. But Link's attention was entirely on the monster, on the many eyes of the fin and the larger eye in the centre, on reflecting the blobs of gunk as best he could.

It dodged once, twice, three times, and every time Link took his best guess at its movements. But finally, just as his arms were beginning to ache and the sword starting to droop, finally the last one struck home, burning through the eye as the creature gave a shriek.

And then it withered away.

Letting out a call, ancient and tired-sounding, Levias began to sink through the clouds. As Link dove for a ridge to cling to, a sudden panicked thought hit him - what if, by destroying the parasite, he had killed Levias as well? Would all this be for nothing? The fingers of both hands, even through the pain, tightened on the ridge as the clouds approached closer and closer.

The world went white. And then it went grey again, a pale and sunshine-tinted grey, Link grinning and holding on for dear life as Levias soared upwards.

"Tell me, boy," the whale said solemnly, "Was it you who brought me this most delectable cauldron of pumpkin soup?"

Link laughed in sheer relief. "I did - myself and Groose." He nodded to the other, still watching closely from his bird, and Levias rumbled in appreciation.

"I must apologise for my earlier behaviour. A most peculiar and irksome pest possessed me. I was not myself..."

Settling atop the giant whale, Groose joining him, Link sat back and listened. Bar a snicker from Groose once ('little frame', indeed), the redhead was quiet, content to let Link do the talking.

A song in four parts, and a return to the water dragon - and other dragons, besides. Link sighed as he considered it - Faron was not the friendliest of dragons, and he couldn't help but dread what her counterparts in the mountain and the desert would be like.

And yet he had no choice. He needed the song to get to the Triforce - and he needed the Triforce to help save Zelda. Exhaling, he stood.

"I won't let you down, Levias," he murmured, and the whale let out a sound of contentment.

"I am sure."

He was almost reluctant to leave Thunderhead, this time, glowing golden in the sun as the storm eased. But as he and Groose set out for Skyloft again, he could see why that was - the sun was on its way down, hovering above the cloud layer.

Not quite night yet - but close to it. Link frowned in consideration as he flew back home, already well-equipped from Groose's trip up the day before.

There was at least enough time to get to the red beacon before the sun set, and still give his Loftwing time to return to a skyland to roost. Certainly, he would be searching in the dark - but then, he did know the mountain well by now. It was not the first time he would have taken shelter there in the night - for his last trip there, he had caught glimpse of a room he had not been able to explore yet.

The dragon had to be there.

No sooner had his boots hit solid ground that he announced, "I'm heading back to Eldin. I think I know where the dragon is, and we have enough time to get there before dark."

Groose shook his head immediately. "Nah, it can wait," he said with a stifled yawn, "I wanna get a good night's rest, and we should get back before sunset. We'll go tomorrow, okay?"

Link was not following him. When only one pair of boots hit the stones that crossed the lake, Groose paused, turning back with a frown. Link mirrored it. "But I've wasted enough time," he started uncertainly. "All of yesterday..."

He had fallen still. "A waste?" Groose asked quietly, a faint tremor in his voice, "It was a waste?"

"What did I achieve?" Link pointed out glumly, recalling lazy hours in the sun. "We sealed the monster again, we -" His voice cracked. He had seen Zelda, and she had given him a task, and... he had whiled the day away, sleeping, eating, relaxing, and... other things that was definitely not living up to his promise.

He had idled the hours away, with Zelda's sleeping body metres away, uncaring and unfocused... guilt, acidic and hot, bubbled in his stomach. "I should have tried harder," he whispered.

He should have stopped at nothing.

"You -" Groose bit out, then shook his head wildly. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! It wasn't a _waste_, you're doing this all wrong -"

"The only wrong part is how lazy I've been!" Link shot back, and suddenly he was shouting. "All of yesterday I did _nothing_, and Zelda's still sleeping and I _promised_ her! You're the one who said I could do this - or was that a lie too?"

Groose looked a little like he had been slapped, gold eyes wide and hurt. "She wouldn't want you to fuckin' kill yourself!" he almost pleaded, "You've gotta rest too, you're only human -"

Link laughed bitterly, and turned back to the launch platform. "I haven't had the novelty of rest since a Goddess laid out my entire life for me," he muttered, and steeled himself to run.

Zelda, as far as he concerned, was as much a victim of fate as he was. It had been a Goddess, long ago and without Zelda's consent, that had chosen his path for him. And if this path took him into danger, into sleeplessness, into fear and uncertainty so that he one day might see her again...

If his path took him away from security and friendship and safety...

Then so be it.

"I'm going," he said grimly, and threw himself off the edge.

"_Link!_"

There was real anguish in Groose's voice as he rapidly broadened the distance between himself and the safety of Skyloft. Link's chest ached, vision blurring as he recalled the harsh words he had said, already hating himself for it, already committed to finding the dragon instead.

Around him, people were getting hurt. He was hurting Zelda by spending his time relaxing, by what he and Groose had done, by laziness and procrastination. Sleepyhead, she had called him - wasn't that exactly what he was?

If he failed this, he could call himself a promise-breaker, too.

And yet, he was hurting Groose - the pained cry he had given as Link had soared out of sight had been evidence of that. What _would_ happen when - if - Zelda awakened? He was almost sure she returned his feelings. Progress of that seemed inevitable.

He was growing too attached to Groose, and he knew that the redhead had feelings for him that went far beyond friendship. This was for the best - to set out on his own, to stop hurting people unintentionally.

Neither of them deserved this.

Exhaling, he let himself drop from the Loftwings back, plummeting beneath the clouds and forcing himself into a slower rate of descent with the cloth. He'd find the dragon, then - already, he was descending towards the peak of the mountain, wrapping his aching fingers around the fabric as he directed himself. Another night on the mountain might have been a good idea, it'd allow them both space to breathe -

And then breathing became rather difficult as a sudden burst of hot ash filled the air.

Link let out a yelp as he was thrown and buffeted, fingers scrabbling against the cloth to desperately try to gain purchase. But he could barely breathe, not just for the ash but also for the explosion of heat that hit him like a near-physical force, trying desperately to avoid the superheated rocks being propelled through the air at high speeds. Eyes watering, he was helpless as the dark blur of the mountain rose up before him -

And with a crunch, he struck it, sliding down in a crumpled heap on a lonely outcrop, dazed and in pain and his vision rapidly going dark.

As the world faded around him, pain and heat and the screeches of approaching Bokoblin his only company, Link couldn't help but have the sudden pained thought that perhaps Groose was right...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Every muscle ached.

Link found himself coming to sprawled on a dirt floor, rocks and pebbles pressed against his skin, limbs sprawled inelegantly over the dusty surface. From the pain in his chest, it seemed his still-healing ribs had cracked again, one ankle burnt when he tried to wobble to his feet, and scratches and bruises littered his limbs. When Link lifted a hand to his forehead, it came away sticky with blood.

But all that paled in comparison to the discovery that his sword - and all of his belongings - were gone.

The sword belt that wrapped around his chest was utterly gone, the scabbard and the Master Sword - and Fi - with it. His shield was absent, his adventure pouch (with its stash of potions) missing, every weapon he possessed vanished.

And he was trapped in what he was beginning to realise was a cell - a tiny room, barely big enough to pace, with a stinking Bokoblin guard waiting for him on the other side of the bars.

Injured, all of his equipment and weapons missing, imprisoned in a Bokoblin cell. And Link couldn't help but be acutely aware that the Bokoblin appeared to answer to a certain pale flamboyant demon with a penchant for diamonds...

Exhaling, Link quickly and carefully examined his surroundings. The few ceramic pots (in a prison cell?) yielded little useful, the soft patch of soil a little more promising. But his sore fingers could not make a dent in what he was sure was a tunnel, and even the pot he shattered proved useless as a digging tool.

Perhaps he could use the broken shard as a makeshift weapon... assuming he ever actually made it out of the cell.

With a sigh, he flopped back against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, taking in every square inch of the place. Perhaps those bars could be loosened - but with the Bokoblin standing guard, he'd still be caught rather quickly. Perhaps there was another way through the tunnel - but without his mitts, it would be hard going getting in and out.

Perhaps, when they came for him, he could rush them and escape... then find himself pursued and weaponless in hostile terrain, armed only with a piece of a broken pot.

Perhaps Groose was right, and he should have taken the opportunity to rest, recover, set out together...

With a sigh, Link let his head fall back against the stone, wincing at the memory of their argument. He had hurt him, hadn't he? And yet it was the truth in Link's mind - he should not have taken the afternoon to indulge, he should have been fighting onwards, struggling to find Zelda no matter how bad he had felt.

An eternity ago, hadn't it been Groose who had told him to wake up and straighten up? To stop drifting through life? Why, then, did he want him to return to the lazy sleepyhead who had barely been able to stay awake in class?

Because he cared about him, a little voice reminded him guilty. Glancing down at his hand, at the muscles twitching beneath his skin, at the tremors that were visible to the naked eye, steeling himself automatically against the pain in an action that had become so instinctive it was nearly frightening, Link forced himself to face the facts - that he _had_ pushed himself too far, and that he had what could have been a permanent injury to show for it.

And Groose had helped him, had kept him safe and, quite frankly, alive, and how had he repaid the favour?

By rejecting his help, by calling it a waste. He had only wanted him to relax and feel better after the debacle in the Sealed Temple, and -

And, far too late, he realised exactly how it would have sounded calling that afternoon a waste.

No wonder he had looked so hurt.

When he got out, he'd have to make things better. He'd have to make up for his hurtful words. They would have to... well, they'd have to come up with _something_, because as things stood, he had no idea what to do next.

He loved Zelda, and that was something that he didn't think would be changing any time soon. He was almost certain that she loved him, too, and that after she awakened - assuming he was actually successful - then they'd have all the freedom in the world to be together. And, therefore, there should not have been any conflict with that he had done with Groose - between friends, because it felt good, a way of relaxing and releasing tension.

So why did he feel so uncertain about it, like being tossed adrift from his Loftwing without a sailcloth? He and Groose had become friends. They had slept together as friends. He and Pipit had done much the same, and that had ended fairly amicably. Groose had feelings for him, certainly, but that wasn't his problem to deal with - it was something he had to deal with on his own.

It meant nothing. Zelda would return, and they would most likely be together, and perhaps things would continue with Groose - but there'd be no hardship if things didn't.

It meant nothing.

Didn't it?

Letting out a groan, Link's head dropped to his knees.

Any further thought, however, was interrupted by a spray of dirt and rock and sand from the corner - a sudden and familiar sound of digging. Disbelievingly, he raised his head - an unlikely saviour waited there.

"Ta-dah! I'm here to save the day!" the Mogma grinned, and Link got to his feet cautiously.

"Plats, right?" he asked dubiously, staring down at the purple-haired Mogma. He had just burrowed through the solid ground - without his mitts, Link was going to be hard-pressed to follow.

So it was probably a good thing that Plats had stolen them back.

With a smile of genuine gratitude, Link said his goodbyes, strapped them on (suppressing a wince as they pressed in around his aching hand), and took to the grounds.

* * *

By the time an exhausted, battered, bitten (Moldorms were definitely not his favourite thing), and hot Link made it to the crater, he was practically ready to fall asleep then and there. The single potion he had had stashed in his now-retrieved pouch had done wonders for most of his wounds - but they did nothing for exhaustion, and Link was practically stumbling as he started for the chamber he had seen earlier.

"I really am sorry, Fi," he murmured for perhaps the tenth time in half as many minutes, the sword spirit following closely behind him. Perhaps she had realised that the silence and loneliness was grating on him - perhaps she realised that he could have done with guidance.

For such a significant event, Link at least managed to muster a little energy to face the Fire Dragon. Eldin was calm, collected - nothing like what he had expected from what he knew of Faron (indeed, he found himself wondering if the Fire Dragon and Water Dragon should, perhaps, have switched places), and Link allowed himself to be swept away by the music.

"Fire Dragon," he ventured softly once the harp was tucked away again, "It's still night, and I can't fly until morning. Can I sleep in your chambers overnight?"

He considered for a moment, flames flickering, then dipped his head. "You may, Hero. Rest well."

Link smiled gratefully, stretching out on the floor as the dragon disappeared again. But sleep was still only a concept, not yet a reality - he tossed and turned, yawned and stretched and tried to get himself comfortable, and yet only managed to snatch a few scant handfuls of sleep as the night grew old.

A little before dawn, he conceded defeat, gathering up his belongings again and silently making his way out. He'd investigate, he thought idly, see if the air was clear enough yet, if the mountain had stopped its rage. Perhaps the Bokoblin pack would have thinned out...

As he left the sweltering heat of the mountain peak, Link reached up to rub tiredly at his eyes - then again, in sheer surprise. A blanket half-flung over him, face flushed and sweaty from the heat of the nearby molten rocks, Groose was sprawled uncomfortably beneath an outcrop.

One arm was curled protectively around the pack, sword positioned where it would be difficult for others to grab. A bruise marred his cheek and a faint smear of blood highlighted the split lip he had - it did not take too much to realise that while Link had been stealing around in the dark, Groose had faced a confrontation of sorts.

For a long, long moment, Link hesitated. And then he exhaled, unbuckling the sword belt, setting down his belongings quietly, settling down on the heated stone floor.

Another moment lingered on, and Link found himself studying Groose. Even in his sleep, his expression was troubled, his brow creased, one arm outstretched to the side as if searching for something.

Link exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. And then he wriggled beneath his out-flung arm, smiling sadly and sleepily as the limb curled around his body protectively, resting his forehead against Groose's chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes closing, and the redhead let out a sleepy murmur.

Smiling, Link curled in a little closer, not minding the warmth. They could sort things out in the light of day - for now, he was content.

* * *

Waking up with one leg slung over his, sore arm pressed between his body and the ground and the ever-present taste of ash in his mouth was probably not Link's favourite way to wake up.

With a faint groan, Link buried his face against the solid object directly in front of him, only realising that it was Groose's chest when he tasted fabric. With a muffled sound, he drew back to find an equally sleepy-looking Groose blinking down at him.

"Morning," he yawned, retrieving all his own limbs and propping himself up on one elbow. There was a distinct wariness even beneath the sleepiness, Link couldn't help but notice with a pang, uncertainty at where things stood for now.

Exhaling, he offered him a quick smile. "Morning - when did you get here?"

Groose didn't answer immediately, pushing himself into a sitting position and offering Link a hand up. He accepted it, settling down cross-legged and peering up expectantly.

"Right after you did," he muttered, still not meeting his gaze. "But when I got over the beacon, it was all lit up - there was a ton of smoke and ash coming up. I sort of crash-landed." He reached up to scratch at his hair, and Link carefully noted that he was looking distinctly bedraggled.

"You didn't get caught?" Link asked curiously, their argument forgotten as he simply began wondering how he had managed to avoid unconsciousness and capture.

Groose shook his head. "I landed right in the foothills - practically in Faron, there were trees and streams and stuff everywhere. When I got closer, I noticed all the towers and stuff."

With a grimace, he reached up to rub at the bruise on his cheek. "I figured you'd be getting' right in the middle of all that. So I went to look for you."

Thoughtfully, Link gazed up at me. "Even though it was dangerous - you still went in for me?" he asked softly, and Groose flushed.

"Just 'cause... I was sort of worried," he muttered, stubbornly refusing to meet Link's gaze. "Not much! Just... a bit." With a grumble, he reached out to punch Link's arm lightly. "But... you okay?"

Nodding, Link hid a smile. Groose definitely had an odd way of showing affection sometimes. "Mm. I've had a potion."

Now, Groose did look up - carefully scrutinising every square inch of Link's visible body for any sign of injury. "Y'sure?" he asked, voice small.

Exhaling, Link began to lean in before drawing back again, instead reaching out pat the back of Groose's hand awkwardly. "I am. I'm fine, I promise."

Well, no, he was aching and stiff from spending the night sleeping on the hard ground and still exhausted besides, but that was beside the point.

With that settled, silence reigned again. Outside, Link could hear a grumbling of the mountain, and closer to home, the hot air vent billowed and gusted. Between the two, though, no more words were said, Groose picking at a stray thread on his glove, Link trying to brush ash off his boots.

"I'm sorry."

Their heads both jerked up, identical looks of embarrassment at the simultaneous apologies on their faces. Link chuckled weakly, glancing away.

"I'm sorry," he repeated softly, gaze fixed on the wall. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I haven't been taking care of myself. And..." He swallowed through a dry throat, reaching out to rest his hand on Groose's. "And what we did - it wasn't a waste."

Tentatively, Groose turned his hand palm-up, entwining his fingers with Link's. "It wasn't?" he asked almost forlornly, and Link shook his head so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"When I said that," he started carefully, voice cracking a little, "It was - that afternoon. I felt like I should have been doing something - going back to Skyloft, learning the song..." He smiled wryly. "Practicing the Spiral Charge. Anything. But what we did..." Letting out a sigh, Link shook his head. "I don't either. Regret it, I mean."

"You -" Groose started, then paused suddenly, doing a rather good impression of a rabbit being eyed by a predatory Loftwing. "...Wait, you _heard_ that?"

Link smiled sheepishly.

Flushing red again, Groose ran a hand through his hair out of sheer nervousness. "You, uh," he started awkwardly, then sighed, slumping back against the rock. "What happens after this? When Zelda's awake?"

Now, it was Link's turn to be taken aback - Groose had managed to hit on precisely the topic he had worried over the night before. "I don't know," he whispered, shaking his head. "Before, I thought... I don't know what I thought. I thought this would be easy."

Groose stared at him, his expression unreadable. "Whaddaya mean?" he asked hoarsely.

"I mean I don't know what I'm going to do when Zelda wakes up," Link answered softly, a bitter smile tugging at his lips as he got to his feet, holding a hand out for Groose. "I don't know when this went from something between friends to..."

To what? Even he wasn't sure.

The two were silent as they made their way back down the mountain in to open air. The Bokoblin had thinned out, Link noted as they approached the camp near the temple - not a single one remained, most of their fences and barriers shaken down.

The skies were clear again. With a brief smile, he glanced up at the clouds, then reached for the sail cloth as they approached the statue outside the temple. "I've learnt the first part of the song," he explained as he knotted it around his wrist, "So we have either Faron or Lanayru."

There was a clang as Groose rapped his knuckles against the shield on Link's back. "Well, I don't wanna go against electric things with that," he pointed out, "So maybe we should -"

And then the world went silent as Link crumpled with a cry of pain, hands pressed against his temples, not even hearing Groose's shout of alarm or feeling his arms catch him from a nasty fall. The world had dropped away from him, replaced with grey and red and a huge black beast with razor sharp teeth.

Waves of agony, almost visible in this realm, reached out for him and insinuated their fingers beneath his flesh, explosions going off behind his eyes as the Imprisoned reared up and lashed out.

Everything burnt. His skin, his muscles - he let out a hiss of pain as formless nothingness crumpled around him.

And then the world snapped back, leaving just him and a frantic Groose, white-faced and wide-eyed.

"It's back," Link whispered in a dry rasp, struggling to push himself to his feet. "We have to get to the Sealed Grounds - now!"


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's note:** Hi, people. Due to recent... uh, incidents here on FF.N, I'll slowly be transferring Heroes (along with my other longer stories the oneshots are already there) over to Archive Of Our Own. I'm under the same username, so if the not-good happens and Heroes disappears, you know where I'll be! That said, I will continue to update Heroes here on FF.N up until the end.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Link had never flown as fast as he did now, left hand white-knuckled around his Loftwing's harness. The green beacon was growing ever-closer, but not close enough it would not do to throw himself at the mercy of the clouds.

And yet the vision he had seen forced him and Groose onwards, urgency and haste vibrating in every cell of his body. What if they were too late? What if the beast had already emerged, made its way up to the temple...

Where Zelda was.

Link bent double over his Loftwing's neck, and soared.

By the time he and Groose made landfall, the ground was already shaking. "I'm on this!" Groose shouted as he sprinted for the bomb flower closest to the Groosenator, leaving Link to plummet downwards into the pit, drawing his sword left-handed even before he was on solid ground again.

As if his boots hitting the ground was a trigger, the ground ruptured and tore open, the black beast that haunted Link's nightmares towering over him.

Exhaling, Link turned, scrambling for the nearest vent and barely making it before the creature's bulk made that an impossibility. He had to get higher get in position to leap on its head and stab the sealing spike back in, ensure that it never made it to the temple and to Zelda's body...

He jumped. And, almost, immediately, it threw him off. Link hit the ground with a shout of pain and a muttered curse word.

From above, Groose let out a shout, and Link nodded distractedly, gesturing for him to hold his fire. If he could get back in position, then the Groosenator would definitely give the monster pause for a moment or two he just needed to time this right.

This time, with the beast stunned from a rather large bomb to the head, Link scrambled on and brought the sword down once, twice, three times. Bracing himself, he was promptly thrown off, scrambling back to his feet and dashing straight for another air vent.

Naturally, the Imprisoned chose this time to reveal that it could now fly.

"Since when did it learn to fly?" he heard Groose shout indignantly, a small blue and red smudge hastily carting another bomb back to the machine. Link could only shake his head, racing back to the nearest vent, then the next, anything to try and draw level...

Or Groose could get the machine prepared and fire, sending the monster plummeting back to the ground.

Well, that worked. Scrambling down again, Link bolted to the sealing spike the fall seemed to have stunned it, and with some luck, this could be the end of it. Link was practically holding his breath then groaned as the spike began to work its way out again.

And, unfortunately, they had bigger problems now. Loud enough to be heard even from the pit, Groose shouted down, "Link, get up here!" with an urgency he had scarcely heard before. Glancing back at the fallen monster, Link ran.

"We're in trouble," Groose called grimly as soon as we're in earshot, "I can't get to my stash of bombs!(And, indeed, a quick look showed that the impact of the Imprisoned's fall had shaken loose enough rocks to block the path."We've got no choice you've gotta get on to that ugly thing's head."

"How?" Link frowned, peering down into the pit and starting back sharply the monster was collecting itself, the ring redeveloping, lifting up into the air again.

Grimly, Groose gestured to the catapult.

For a moment, Link just stared and then groaned. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered, cringing all the while as he climbed in the dish of the thing. "Groose, if you miss and fling me in to a wall, I'll never forgive you."

Groose grinned back cockily, although there was definitely a tinge of terror there. "Hey it's me!"

That was somewhat what he was afraid of. Link practically held his breath, sword gripped so tightly in his left hand that he was sure the imprint of the hilt would be left even through his glove. "Ready," he muttered, gaze fixed on the monster.

It drew to a still, a menacing black collection of scales and teeth hovering directly before them.

"On three," Groose muttered, drawing back the lever. "One... two..."

And Link felt himself go flying off into space, hitting scales hard. Scrambling to his feet, he stumbled over and struck down.

Once, twice, but it was drawing closer and his hand was aching, three and suddenly Link was forced to grab for the sailcloth as the surface he was standing on promptly exploded in to nothing.

It was terribly inconsiderate of it, on the whole.

By the time the seal had been re-established and Link had managed to drag himself back up to the temple, he was about ready to collapse, leaning heavily against Groose as the redhead wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I never want to do that again," he said tiredly, rubbing at his eyes before untying the sail cloth.

"Yeah, me either," Groose muttered, guiding him towards the doors. "Who knows what might happen if no one's around next time? Or if we are and it pulls off some other trick?"

Link exhaled, drawing away as they reached the doors. "We can just pray it never comes back," he suggested, shaking his head. "We have to learn those parts of the song, and we can't stay here constantly..."

"I could," Groose suggested, voice small. "Watch over everything me an' Grannie."

Turning to regard him, Link shook his head. "You'd only be putting yourself at risk and... delaying the inevitable." Glancing away, a sad smile crossed his face. "All we can do is hope that I realise when it's happening again."

Heaving a sigh, Groose only nodded, looking troubled, before pushing open the door. "Yeah here's hopin'."

A brief interlude in the temple to see how the old woman was going and then they'd be on their way to Lake Floria. Link exhaled, and followed him in.

* * *

It hadn't been good news.

The forest had been flooded, the gates sealed shut. Groose had spent a feverish morning building more tracks for the Groosenator, aided by Link as best he could, in order to force the machine to a position far enough to fling someone over the gate and in to the woods.

Link had climbed back in with no small amount of trepidation, carrying just the bare minimum and stripped down to his pants in order to have something dry to change in to. Checking the dragon scale was still firmly around his neck, he exhaled, then nodded once to Groose.

It wasn't the flinging that was the problem. It was the landing...

Shaking water out of his hair, Link gritted his teeth and started swimming for the nearest lily pad. This was, at least, relatively easy the sword could stay sheathed, and all he'd have to do is swim to find Faron and ask her to teach him her part of the -

With a shrill scream and a loud splash, Groose hit the water nearby, sending a torrential wave over Link's head.

Once Link had lifted his sodden bangs out of his eyes again, it was a distinctly sheepish-looking Groose who was paddling over determinedly. He had stripped down to his pants (and necklace, naturally) as well, although he was rather more armed than Link was the sword belt remained around his waist, bow and quiver slung over his chest, clawshots dangling from his belt. Like Link, his sail cloth was knotted around his waist. "Thought you might need help," he said lightly.

Link gaped a little longer.

"...I got Grannie to fire me over," he finished sheepishly in answer to the unasked question. "Wow, the forest looks different, huh?"

"Yeah," Link finally exhaled, gazing around at it. Water stretched onwards, disappearing with a shimmer off into the distance. Enormous lily pads, like those he had seen in the Ancient Cistern, dotted the place, and here and there logs had become adrift.

The Kikwi seemed relatively safe, at least he could see them in little knots and clusters on the various lily pads. "We should start with Bucha," he suggested as he started in his direction (the large Kikwi, at least, was easy to spot). "He might know where Faron is."

And indeed, he did of a sort. The water that had flooded the woods, it seemed, had come from the base of the tree and Link had a sneaking suspicion that a certain ill-tempered dragon could be found there. Giving the harp strapped to his back a last check, Link straightened up, turning to Groose.

"Go find somewhere dry?" he suggested with a shrug, "I should be back really soon."

And, without further ado, he took a breath and dove into the water again.

Well, Faron was there and as irritable as ever, until she had realised that she knew the boy standing before her. Link held his breath as she lifted his chin with a claw larger than his entire head, listening warily as she gave him his task.

Tadtones? If it was a test she wanted to give him, it would be a test he would just have to excel at.

Swimming back in broad strokes to where Groose had situated himself on one of the logs floating around on the surface, he shook his sodden bangs out and explained hurriedly, then ducked off to gather the elusive creatures.

By the time an hour had passed, the novelty had definitely worn off. Re-emerging, coughing and gasping, after a particularly brutal chain of fifteen Tadtones (interspersed with bubbles of purple gas that had left him choking), from the surface, he shook his head to clear out his ear.

Naturally, the Cranioc turning red and charging at him was taking no such consideration for his need to breathe. Link gasped down oxygen and ducked back under the surface, ready to charge at it, but still unprepared and short of breath -

When it jerked suddenly and floated lazily to the surface, an arrow sticking out of its flesh just behind its gill.

Link stared, then swam up himself, emerging near the log that Groose had stationed himself on. He was grinning, the bow in one hand as he offered the other to Link.

"Have some rest, huh?" he said, peering at Link carefully, "These ugly bastards are all over the place. How're you going?"

"I've got most of them, I think," Link frowned as he settled down cross-legged gratefully. "There's just a few left I think I have a few ideas where they might be."

Groose let out a sigh of irritation, forcing his sodden hair back with one hand (the water had done it absolutely no favours, and Link was hard-pressed not to smile whenever he chanced a glance over). "Man, that dragon's a slave driver," he muttered, "Doesn't she know you've gotta save the world?"

Link grimaced. "It's a test, she says," he explained, watching warily as a Cranioc began circling underneath their little spot of safety. "She says she just can't go around teaching the song to any hero who flounders in."

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Groose pointed out, "Okay, and how many heroes chosen by the Goddess _are_ there?"

He laughed a little, enjoying the opportunity for a break. "That's what I thought. Still, I'm nearly done."

Groose made a soft sound that may have been pleased or uncertain, he wasn't quite sure. Settling beside Link, their knees bumped. "Sorry I can't help more, huh?" he said with an uneasy smile. "I'm kinda useless right now."

"You dealt with the Cranioc, right?" Link pointed out, leaning in to rest his head on Groose's shoulder, gesturing to a large, mostly-submerged tree. "There's more around can you cover me while I get over there?"

"You got it," he grinned, and readied the bow. "Ready to go?"

With a nod, Link stood and steeled himself. "Ready as I'll ever be," he muttered, and squared his shoulders.

"Okay go!"

An arrow whizzed into the water, taking out the Cranioc nearest, and Link dove in nearly, kicking to get deeper and avoid their baleful influence. Only a handful of Tadtones left and then he and Groose could get back to saving the world.

* * *

"Just one left, huh?" Groose grinned as they squelched their way back to the Sealed Temple.

The sun was low in the sky, already beneath the clouds, by the time they had finished constructing the tracks for the Groosenator and the subsequent search had taken a good-sized chunk of the day. Instead of starting back for Skyloft, the two had elected to remain at their camp in the Sealed Grounds overnight and set off for Lanayru Desert the next morning there, too, Link had a firm idea where they might find the dragon.

Now, hopefully Golo the Goron had managed to break through...

The camp had been set up, a few leftover pieces of food heating over the fire. Link had been happy to strip out of his sopping wet clothes and set them to dry off in the sun, laughing as Groose mock-threatened him not to mention his de-pompadour'd hair on pain of death. Now, dressed more securely in his undershirt and tunic, Link warmed himself from the blanket he had wrapped around himself, from the fire they had lit, from the warmth of Groose's body, secure beside him.

Groose laughed suddenly, sitting back on his hands. "Ever since Skyloft, we've been missin' every second night," he pointed out, "You were in that fire place, then we were here A faint flush crawled across his features at the memory of exactly what they had done in that spot"Then you got caught by the eruption, now we're here again. Don't go back to Eldin, 'kay?"

It was tongue in cheek, but, Link thought to himself as he glanced over, there was something else in his voice something Link could not pinpoint. "We slept a bit this morning together," he pointed out quietly, and Groose shrugged.

"Wasn't really nice," he muttered. "I kept waking up thought we'd get caught by more uglies."

Link had to concede his point it had not been the easiest of sleeps.

"Tomorrow, we might be sleeping in Skyloft," he said with a brief smile, "Assuming getting the song from the Thunder Dragon isn't too complicated. The Triforce is supposed to be back there, right?"

Groose's smile faded a little. "Yeah... the Triforce," he said softly. "It's nearly all over, isn't it? All of this. We're Uncomfortably, he shrugged. "It's stupid."

Turning to face him properly, Link reached out to rest a hand on his arm. "What is?" he asked quietly, and Groose turned his attention back to the fire, the light turning his eyes the colour of honey, his expression pensive.

"We're not gonna spend much time together after this, are we?" he said forlornly.

Link winced, but did not let go of his hand. "Then... we should take advantage of now," he whispered, getting to his knees to lean in to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "Shouldn't we? I don't know what we're supposed to do when this is over..."

"But it's pretty good right now," Groose breathed, and turned his head to kiss Link properly.

Let the future wait for now, the present was enough for them.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It had been the briefest of visits back to Skyloft - a hurried trip to switch over their shields (not, Groose had pointed out, that he had had much use for the iron one), stock up on potion and more arrows, and grab some more fresh food - before they had set off again.

Was it Link's imagination, or had Groose been uneasy up in Skyloft? Certainly, fending off the item check girl's affections was always interesting, but he had seemed... jumpier than that had warranted.

Exhaling, Link shook his head and turned his attention back to the task at hand. It hadn't been the happiest of revelations, finally making it to the area he had suspected the Thunder Dragon to be in, only to find his bones.

But timeshift stones tended to heal all sorts of ills - including death. And, conveniently, there was a spot for one nearby, ready to be filled...

It hadn't taken too long to work their way across the gorge - the beetle and a bomb took care of the boulders blocking the way, and Link's sharp eyes had spotted the glint of the key as it rested on one of the plinths. The locked door waiting temptingly for them yielded peahats, targets for the clawshots, and Link slithered off Groose's back as they made their way through the cavern.

There - a cart and a stone. Groose activated it with a quick strike, and Link turned to the busily-digging robot.

It seemed straight-forward enough - but perilous. Groose frowned and struck the stone again to deactivate it, turning to face Link.

"Look, lemme do this," he said frankly. "The other bits I couldn't do at all 'cause I didn't have those earrings or the scale. But I can use the clawshots, right?"

Link gave him a terribly dubious look. "What if there's something in there that needs my sword?" he pointed out.

"The others didn't!"

But he still needed to be the one to talk to the dragon... and yet, he realised, if he returned, he could. "Okay," he finally sighed, "Take me back."

One clawshot-aided trip later, Link was back in the gorge and Groose was heading back again - laden down with his sword and shield, the clawshots, and, just in case, bow and quiver, bomb bag, whip, beetle, and gust bellows. Frowning thoughtfully in the direction of the door, Link resigned himself to a lonely wait.

Well, there were shaded spots near where they had come in from, and that way, he could keep an eye on those tracks he had seen earlier... settling down, he closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for him to start awake - he hadn't realised he had managed to doze off, and the sudden flare of fire racing along his hand had done much to startle him from his light sleep. Biting down a curse, Link squeezed his eyes shut and began to count, slowly and shakily.

The scream faded to a background murmur, and Link collapsed back against the rock face, eyes still closed.

Would he ever be free of this pain?

How long had it been, now - ten, eleven days? This wouldn't be just a passing thing, would it? The pain in his hand, his arm - it was still as insistent and overwhelming as it had been when the injury had first been inflicted upon him - if not more.

What if it never got better - what if, indeed, it got worse? He could barely tolerate it as it was. Unsteadily, he exhaled. What if the pain did not let him see his mission through, even when it was so very close?

He was tired, so incredibly so. And even his rest would be permeated with guilt - the little voice in his head that told him to get up, keep moving, force one foot in front of the other and travel forever on to fulfill his destiny and his promises.

His promise. More than anything, that kept him going.

But what if it wasn't enough? It wasn't just pain that made him falter, not just exhaustion. Link walked as if he was in a cloud, his concentration slipping, his focus distracted. The tasks at hand were a hardship, gazing blankly at puzzles and being utterly unsure how to proceed. More than ever, he was grateful for Groose's presence, for the extra input and help that he had provided through the mining facilities and the Sandship.

The Ancient Cistern. The Fire Sanctuary. They had been struggles that had taken all of his power to push through them, puzzles that had taken all of his wisdom to solve them, battles that had taken all of his courage to succeed in them.

And it didn't feel like it was enough. Had his injuries been to his mind as well, not just his body?

When all of this was over, Link decided, he was taking a nice long rest. He would have Zelda back... Groose could come too... and there laid another source of discontent. What was he to do when all of this was over? Things certainly couldn't go back the way they were - Groose did not seem inclined to return to his friends, and Link couldn't help but wonder what others would think when they saw how close they had become.

This was not like he and Pipit had been, he finally admitted to himself. This was not just a new and tentative friendship and some intimacy on the side. He had thought Groose's feelings had been one-sided - but while he still couldn't put his finger on _what_ it was, there was something between them that went beyond just friendship.

And he had stuck with him for the entire duration of his injuries - physical disability, pain, tremors, and even the strange mental fog that had descended on him and all. He had been patient and he had cared. Link could not forget that.

Why did this have to be so complicated? Life had been so much easier when they had hated each other.

(Except, that little voice in his head reminded him, that Groose had been lonely and miserable and isolated in that time. And Link enjoyed being around him.)

"It's not easy," he sound softly out loud, drawing his legs up, dropping his head into the crook of one waiting arm. "What am I supposed to do?"

The wind and the dust and the old, dead bones, his only company in the gorge, had no answer for him.

* * *

The hum of the timeshift stone, when it finally began to drew near, was both a reassurance and a stimulant. Link jumped to his feet, making his way over as close he could to watch as Groose sliced at a few Deku Baba, lobbing a bomb at the boulder holding them up, giving Link a quick thumbs up as he made it past the last of the hazards.

Safely back on solid ground, he exhaled, wiping his forehead with the back of his glove. "Wow - there was a whole lot of jumping around in there!" he half-laughed, handing equipment back here and there. "Guess it's time to -" His voice trailed off as the cart bearing the stone made its way back to the centre.

For a moment, all turned quiet and dead - and then life flowed out in a sudden wave of blue and green, dry bones reconfiguring into drifting clouds and a bright yellow dragon. Link exchanged a grin with Groose, then reached back to pat the harp reassuringly and started forward.

The dragon coughed, loudly enough to make the ground rumble, and Link paused.

"Oh - hello!" the old dragon rasped with what Link hoped was a smile, "I haven't had a visitor like you here in... quite a while! You're a human, aren't you? You must have some reason for coming this far. What is it?"

Link bowed his head respectfully. "My name is Link, Thunder Dragon," he murmured, and nodded back to where Groose was watching curiously, "And my friend's name is Groose. We're from the sky - we've come to ask you for something important..."

Some while later, the newly-dubbed LD-Link-16 and LD-Groose-17 had made their way over to the Life Tree - or, at least, a sad imitation of it. "So if it's not gonna grow here..." Groose started thoughtfully, chin propped up in his hand.

Link nodded, the seedling in his lap. "Nowhere in Lanayru," he confirmed, "And I don't think it'll grow in Eldin, so that leaves Faron."

"Plenty of trees there," Groose said with a laugh, then leaned back on his elbows. There was a curious look on his face - an idea was beginning to form. "Maybe," he said slowly, "There's that place in the temple... always thought the place could use brightenin' up..."

"And if it needs a long time to grow..." Link continued.

Groose grinned, finishing his sentence for him. "Then you can just go through the gate and plant it there and it'll be ready to go!"

Nodding, Link tucked the seedling away and got to his feet. "Sounds like a plan," he smiled, spirits already lifted at the prospect of finding a way forward. "Let's go!"

* * *

A trip to the Sealed Temple and back later, and Link had himself a rather tasty-looking fruit. It was in Groose's arms as the two headed back to where the Thunder Dragon rested, a little too large to be stuck in an adventure pouch or their pack.

"Oh, Link and Groose," the old dragon rumbled, "Hello there. Is there something you need?"

With a grin, Groose hefted the fruit in his arms and held it aloft. "Nope," he told Lanayru, "Something _you_ need!"

"Oh," the dragon said softly, "Oh! Is that what I think it is? You brought that here for me - didn't you?"

Link nodded once. "It should help," he said with a quick smile, "I hope it tastes good." Quietly, he was glad that the fruit still existed here in the past, that it hadn't reverted back into seeds as he had stepped into the past. But then, it wasn't as if he turned into a distant concept in his ancestor's eye...

"Incoming fruit!" Groose hollered from behind, and Link ducked as a giant piece of fruit sailed over his head.

Lanayru laughed outright, a cry of, "Down the hatch!" escaping from him as he opened his mouth and let the fruit land inside. For a moment, he chewed contentedly.

And then his eyes snapped open, and with a roar of, "ZINGA-DINGDING!", he soared into the air.

"I guess he liked it," Groose commented to Link. Link could only laugh, watching the Thunder Dragon zipping through the air - feeling like a proper dragon again, indeed.

"I owe you a big thank you," the dragon said breathlessly as he settled down again, "So allow me to perform a moving rendition of my part of the Song of the Hero! I should warn you," he added, "I've got a mean set of pipes and I know how to use them. This'll clean out those ears, boys, so brace yourself!"

Link's smile did not falter. "I think I can handle it," he said solemnly, then closed his eyes, ready to commit the song to memory.

As they took to the skies, Link was in a jubilant mood. Three parts of the song learnt, and they were on their way to learn the fourth.

And they were so close, now. Once they learnt the song, they could find their way to the Triforce.

They could defeat Demise.

They could wake Zelda up.

And, finally, it would be all over.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Warnings: **Implied sexual content, depictions of bullying and homophobia, moderate coarse language.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It definitely wasn't all over.

Reconvening to discuss tactics outside the Waterfall Cave after a brief scout, Link flopped back against the sun-warmed wall and sighed. "It's in the middle of the plaza," he explained tiredly, reaching up to rub at his temples. "Next to the tower. There's no way that we won't be noticed there."

"Maybe we should go at night," Groose said worriedly, glancing in the plaza's direction. "I can watch out for Keese and things, right? They're easy."

"And crazy Remlits?" Link pointed out, a very faint grin on his face.

Groose laughed. "They're a lot harder!"

Exhaling, Link closed his eyes. "For all of the trials," he started carefully, "It didn't lead to the flame straight away. There were challenges before them - the Cistern and the Sandship and the Fire Sanctuary."

"Think there'll be a big fight for it?" Groose rolled on to his stomach, propping himself up with his arms.

Link nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "I think we should spend the rest of the afternoon resting and recovering," he finally decided grudgingly, "And I'll do the trial when everyone's asleep. Then, in the morning, we stock up and set out to find it."

They were so close to the Triforce - just a trial away. But doing that in the middle of the crowded plaza, in broad daylight... no, at the least, they would have to wait for nightfall. Even more preferably, they'd go when it was late enough that there'd be no chance of any night owls catching sight of them - Groose had told him how he had knelt there motionlessly, sword thrust into the centre of the glowing circle, and he was rather sure that that would draw just a little attention.

The two were quiet as they returned to the academy, picking their way along the precarious shortcut along the cliff walls. They parted ways near the kitchen - Groose had spotted Fledge inside and, with an almost terrified glance back at Link, had steeled himself to apologise.

Link was smiling as he returned to his room, setting his things down and peeling off his sand-filled clothing. Down to his undergarments, he collapsed on his bed with a sigh, almost ready to drift off then and there.

Except that he was pretty sure there was sand in his hair.

After a few moments of rest, he sat up with a groan. Alright, he'd clean off, _then_ he could sleep - shedding his underclothes as well, he reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Halfway up the stairs, he paused - Groose had emerged from the kitchen, looking rather fraught and yet rather pleased with himself. Link turned and started back down, giving him a quick smile. "It went okay?"

"Yeah... think so," Groose muttered with an embarrassed grin as he reached his door, pushing it open. "Think he thought it was another joke at first or somethin'..."

Link shot him an encouraging smile. "Well, you still did it, and that's what counts, right?"

"Guess it is," the redhead laughed, glancing up at Link, gaze flickering over his bare upper body. "Gonna have a bath?"

Making an affirmative sound, Link glanced back up the stairs. "It's a big bath," he murmured conspiratorially, grinning outright when Groose flushed red. "I'll probably be a while."

Invitation delivered, he started back up the stairs contentedly, all ready for a nice hot soak - and whatever else happened to take place while he was there.

* * *

It had been a rather pleasant bath after all, and Link was feeling pleasantly warm as he and Groose left the bathroom some time later. "-know you knew how to do that," he said as he shut the door behind him, "Where did you...?"

"Had a good teacher, didn't I?" Groose grinned, running a hand through his loose hair, "I just sorta... watched what you did, and copied it."

Link chuckled. "I'm impressed you could concentrate," he pointed out, a hint of mischief in his eyes, and Groose let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, I definitely remembered everything that felt good..."

Outside their rooms again, Link exhaled, setting a hand on the doorknob. "I'm going to relax for a little while before dinner," he decided, "Then go to bed right after that, I want to be rested for it. How about midnight?"

Considering for a moment, Groose nodded. "Sure. Are you gonna actually wake up for it?" he teased, and Link playfully made a rude gesture at him.

"For this? I will," he said firmly, expression softening a little. "But you can wake me up if I do sleep through it."

"You got it!" For a moment, Groose wavered, then leaned forward to drop a light, clumsy kiss on Link's lips. "See you later, huh?"

Link let a smile cross his lips. "See you later," he echoed, and turned back to his own room.

Just a little while longer until dinner, and then sleep - and then the trial. One step closer, all the while.

* * *

By the time midnight approached, Groose was wide awake and waiting outside Link's door almost anxiously. He almost had considered knocking when the hero emerged, bleary-eyed and yawning but dressed and ready to go.

He had forgone the chain mail and gauntlets, it seemed - neither would be necessary in the spirit world of the Silent Realm, from what he had explained - and lacked a shield, but the sword on his back was almost vibrating with anticipation, the golden harp tucked under one arm.

"Ready?" Groose whispered, glancing around the dark halls almost nervously. Link nodded, expression already set - focused on the task ahead.

Stealing out of the academy had been easy enough. Glancing down at the lower level at where Pipit patrolled, Groose practically held his breath as they started down the stairs near the Goddess statue, skirting around the bazaar as they approached. Barely a single Remlit nor Keese nor Chuchu disturbed them - it was almost as if they, too, knew that something important was afoot in the plaza.

It was utterly deserted - save for a glimmer of light, flickering and shining off the wings of blue butterflies.

"That's it," Link whispered, the first words he had spoken since they had left. Glancing back at Groose reassuringly, he stepped closer to the butterflies, eyes closing as the first notes rang out.

Blue's singing was kind of terrifying, Groose had to admit as he settled down to watch. The now-familiar flower pattern was emerging, glowing blue petals laying themselves down on the ground, surrounding the circle that'd take Link to his final trial.

They were so close. They'd do this, find the Triforce, beat Big Ugly once and for all, wake up Zelda...

And whatever happened next would be their own choice.

"Groose?" Link's soft voice startled him from his thoughts, and he glanced up in surprise. His blue eyes were almost blazing in the dim light - determination and anticipation and sheer bravery in their depths. In his hands, the right one trembling only a little, the golden harp rested. "I want you to keep this safe for me while I do this."

Almost reverently, Groose reached up for it. Link had usually stashed the harp back with his belongings, set to one side. Now, he would rely on him. "I'll look after it," he promised solemnly, and Link smiled.

"I know," he said, and rested his hand on Groose's for a moment. "I'll see you again soon."

This was never easy to watch. Groose sat back as Link raised the sword high, then thrust it deep within solid stone.

And all fell silent again, but for the rustle of far-off Keese and the sound of the wind in the trees.

Exhaling, he leaned back against the cool stone of the tower. The other trials - they had been in places wide and vast, forests and deserts and mountains that'd take at least a few hours to traverse. This was Skyloft - with some luck, he'd be done within the hour.

Familiar ground. An advantage of home - Groose knew that Link knew Skyloft like he did, like the back of his hand. Even now, he could picture him scrambling up ledges, ducking around buildings, doing whatever it was he did in those trials.

He just hoped it would be enough. Never again did he want to hear Link scream like he had in the desert...

Quietly, Groose huffed a laugh. Who would have thought this, back on the morning of the Wing Ceremony? Going from stealing Link's Loftwing in an envious attempt to get his attention and separate him and Zelda... to watching over him as he risked his life and sanity so that he might be reunited with her.

Crazy.

"The things we do, huh?" he commented to Link's motionless form lightly, stretching a little.

"What things do you do?" a quiet voice asked, and Groose nearly leaped out of his skin.

Maybe if he ignored it, he'd just go away... but he could feel those eyes on him, silent and judgmental. His hand tightened around the harp. He did not look up. "None of your business," he muttered sullenly, dragging defensiveness around himself like a shield.

Small, hurried footsteps approached, a pair of boots parking themselves directly before him. Groose's ungloved hand was white-knuckled around the harp. "What if I'm gonna make it my business?" Cawlin declared boldly, and his grip tightened any further.

"Then get used to disappointment." Groose's voice was terse.

Cawlin snorted. "Isn't that what you told that loser Link on the day of the Wing Ceremony?" he pointed out, glancing over at him. "What's that freak doing anyway, playing statues?"

"...None of your business." Groose looked up suddenly, and Cawlin quailed a little at the sudden fierceness of his expression. "Just go away, okay?"

"Not until you tell me what's happening!" the smaller boy snapped, and turned on his heel to march towards Link. "Hey, loser -"

And, rather suddenly, he found himself barred - Groose had scrambled to his feet with a suddenness that surprised even him, folding his arms over the harp, blocking the path between Cawlin and Link. Blue's warning about what would happen if Link broke contact with his sword would not stop ringing through his mind. "I told you to leave him alone!" he practically growled, and paused - the aggression in his voice had startled even him.

Cawlin, at least, did stop there, crossing his arms as well. "Why?" he asked bitterly, "Scared I'm gonna hurt your boyfriend?"

If it had been anything remotely still like a secret, the sudden raw shock that hit him like a physical blow would have given the game away there and then.

"You're fucking delusional," he spat, trying to force the tremor in his voice away by sheer willpower. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're spending all your time with him!" Cawlin practically shouted back, "I know you've been sneaking off together! I saw his shirt on your floor -" Groose's stomach clenched in to a hard knot - "And I heard you two near the cave and I saw you tonight and _I saw you fucking kiss him_, Groose!"

If his hands hadn't been gripping the harp so tightly, he would have dropped it. For a moment, alarmingly, his vision blurred. The part of his mind that crafted sharp words and defenses against torment had gone suddenly, terrifyingly quiet.

He could not deny it. Not if Cawlin had seen them. How could he have been so stupid?

"...Well?" Cawlin demanded, hands on his hips, smugness all over his face.

_Say something, idiot!_ "Just - get lost, Cawlin," Groose said hoarsely, silently berating himself for having nothing better to say. What sort of an answer was that? "This doesn't involve you, so fuck off!"

Cawlin smirked. "Not gonna deny it?" he asked pointedly, glancing back at Link, still motionless and expressionless. "I _think_ I have a right to know if someone I practically share a room with is..." Screwing his face up, he considered for a moment. "Is _like that_, doncha think? At least now I know why you're both such wimps! Is he a crybaby too or -"

Suddenly, he let out a yelp - he had not, it seemed, anticipated Groose actually drawing his sword on him. "I told you to get lost!" he practically snarled, hand shaking a little, still clinging to the harp. Was it guilt that prompted him to leap to Link's defense? He had said worse things in the past. Or, perhaps, he was finally seeing Cawlin's behaviour for what it was - cruel and belittling and certainly not strong.

"Aww, did I hurt your boyfriend's feelings?" Cawlin snickered, now a safe distance away from the end of the blade, "Besides, the public's gotta know when people like you are around!"

"Don't fuckin' flatter yourself," Groose muttered in sudden reckless openness, "I'd rather kiss a fuckin' Moblin than you."

Cawlin only laughed openly. "Another of your boyfriends?" he bit back, "Wow, you and that loser must have spent a lot of time sucking di-"

"Shut up!" The sword wavered dangerously, a haze of anger spiked with no small amount of terror making it hard to even think straight. "You think you're so fucking smart? You think you got all the answers? You don't know anything!"

Loudly, Cawlin snorted in derision. "What's there to know? So where've you been sneaking off to fuck, the Lumpy Pumpkin or something? Bet they've got some stories to tell!"

Unbidden, the memory of the grassy patch outside the Sealed Temple rose in Groose's mind. Forcefully, he blotted it out. "You fuckin' wish. Didn't know you were a voyeur!" There - that wasn't too bad an answer. Now, if only he could have forced himself to believe it...

He almost missed the near-inaudible exhalation from behind him, the soft scrape of metal against stone. But Cawlin's gaze snapped back to Link almost instantly, eyes narrowing. "Evening, loser!" he said with an unpleasant smirk, "Groosey here was just about to tell me where you two have been wandering off to!"

Link watched silently, a small frown on his face. How much had he heard? Enough to worry him, at least - there was concern in those blue eyes. "Is that so," he said quietly, flatly.

"Yep," Cawlin said, and laughed. "Don't worry, by tomorrow, you're not gonna have to hide being big fat queers to _anyone_ -"

But anything he was going to continue saying would be rather suddenly cut out. Groose thrust the harp back in to Link's arms (at least a little gently), then shoved Cawlin hard (not so gently). "_Shut up_!" he almost screamed - frustration, terror, a healthy dash of self-loathing making him almost shake where he stood, eyes prickling.

Glancing back once at Link at almost an apology, he shoved at Cawlin again, then stormed off.

How could he have let Cawlin find out?

What would become of his life now?

Cutting through Keese and Chuchu as he almost ran back to the sanctuary of his room, he could find no answer to his questions.

* * *

Back in the plaza, stunned silence reigned.

"Great job," Link finally said, voice flat as he sheathed his sword, tucking the harp under his left arm, hiding away the orange gem he had been awarded. "Just great."

"I thought it was pretty good!" Cawlin blustered, but there was at least a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Link didn't bother answering, merely giving him a look of disgust before turning on his heel and storming back to the academy. Things would not be easy now - not if Cawlin knew, with his sharp tongue and harsh words.

Avoiding Pipit as he made his way back to the upper level, the baths got a half-hearted glance as he started for the stairs, ducking in to his room to set away the sword and harp, shoving the gem under his pillow until the morning. Stripping out of his knight uniform, he changed in to his sleeping clothes - then headed straight out the door again, locking it behind him and letting the key drop back down on its chain under his shirt.

Knocking quietly on the door opposite his, he received no answer. But the door was not locked, and Link slipped in quietly, eyes immediately seeking out the lump in the bed.

Groose was still fully clothed, save for his boots, but the blanket had been dragged over his body, held in place by one hand that was digging crescents into the skin of his upper arm. Facing away from the door, head bowed and legs drawn up, huddled under his blanket, he was the picture of misery.

"Groose?" Link asked softly as he padded barefoot across the floor. "Are you okay?"

No answer from him, and Link could see that his shoulders were shaking as he drew closer. Biting his lip, he settled on the edge of the bed, reaching to rest his left hand on the one clinging on to the blanket. "I don't know what to do next," he admitted quietly, "And I'm sorry this had to happen. But I'm not going to leave you alone, okay? We'll stand by this together." A tired little laugh escaped him. "Cawlin's nothing after the Imprisoned."

That did, at least, get a shaky laugh in response from him, Groose's hand moving to catch his, the redhead shifting enough for Link to see his face - blotchy and tear-stained. "Guess so," he said hoarsely, and something very much like guilt twisted in Link's stomach.

"Twice," Link continued softly, "And Moldarach - also twice - and Tentalus. You can stand up to anything."

This time, Groose snorted faintly, turning to bury his face against the pillow again. "Think I'd rather get my arm chewed on again than -" He cut himself off there, shaking his head, and Link caught sight of the scars from that particular battle. "It's stupid. Everyone's gonna know by morning..."

Link squeezed his hand. "You won't be alone. I promise," he whispered fiercely, and Groose managed the faintest of smiles.

"Hey... stay with me tonight?" he mumbled.

Link nodded immediately, clambering over his legs and turning to face him. "Tomorrow is another day," he promised, "And we have no idea what it'll hold. It may be fine."

Letting himself be drawn in to an embrace, trying hard to ignore the dampness of the pillow beneath his cheek, Link tilted his face up to brush a barely-there kiss across his lips and closed his eyes, unable to imagine just what the next day was going to bring.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Warnings: **Mildly graphic violence.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Link's awakening the next morning was not the slow, lethargic beginnings of some mornings, or sudden bleary confusion as a frowning Zelda stripped back his blankets and tossed them on the floor. Rather, he found himself snapping from sleep to full alertness, the first light of morning creeping in through the window.

The stone. It weighed on his mind, dark orange with a hint of the crest of Skyloft barely visible in its depths. There was something odd about it - faint familiarity, deja vu that he could not place.

Where had he seen it before?

Carefully, he slipped from beneath Groose's arm, the redhead stirring sleepily. "Where're you going?" he mumbled, still half asleep, and Link gave him a reassuring smile.

"To get dressed and ready," he whispered, climbing out of bed. "I want to show you what I got last night - I'll be back in a few minutes."

The corridors were still empty, this early on, and Link made it to his own room unaccosted. There, he dressed hastily, strapping the sword belt on, picking up the wooden shield, tucking the harp away, gathering weapons and bottles to be filled with potions and a mostly-empty quiver. Then, with a final exhalation, he lifted the pillow.

The gem still sat there waiting for him. Link closed his fingers around it and peered out the door, hurrying back across to Groose's room.

By now, Groose had managed to get out of bed, changing out of his sleep-rumpled clothes and into something cleaner. With some effort, he smiled. "So where do we go next?" he asked, and Link held out the stone.

"I was hoping you had some idea," he admitted quietly. "Fi just told me that this is one of a pair. If we find the other one, it'll show us the way."

Still only wearing one boot, Groose wandered across the floor, plucking the gem from Link's hand. "I think I've seen this before," he said slowly.

Link nodded. "I think I have too," he confirmed, "But I don't remember where, or when..."

Groose snapped his fingers. "I do!" Grinning in sudden triumph, he pulled his other boot on. "There's this weird statue near the Waterfall Cave with one eye. Well, the eye look just like this thing!" Carefully tossing it back to Link, he reached for the practice sword, strapping it on to his belt. "Let's go stock up!"

Well, his mood had certainly improved, Link noted with a faint smile as they hurried out the door for the bazaar. It was only just opening - the item check girl was bleary-eyed as Groose collected his iron shield (what would come ahead was still unknown - it was probably best to have both types of shield), and Luv was only just pouring potions out into their containers when they arrived, empty bottles in hand.

Ten minutes and a good-sized sum of rupees later, the two were well-equipped, hurrying towards the lake, the Waterfall Cave, and the one-eyed statue.

Neither had mentioned the events of last night. Link gave Groose a sidelong glance as he approached the statue - but his gold eyes were focused firmly on their goal, uncertainty for the future banished for now.

"You can do the honours," he said with a weak smile, and Link nodded, taking a steadying breath as he slotted the gem in place.

A perfect fit. The gems gleamed brightly, and the statue began to rotate on its base. Was it going to point the way to where the Triforce was hidden? With a suddenness that made Link almost jump, it stopped, a hatch opening up - and from somewhere within, a cannonball flew out.

It struck the cliffs opposite and dropped away to the clouds, a few small shards of rock following feebly behind it.

"...Uh," Groose said eloquently.

And then, with a roar like thunder, the cliffs split themselves open. Link's eyes widened as huge shards of rock, each as large as a building, dropped away, revealing what was slowly descending from the base of the Goddess Statue - a huge white and gold spiral-shaped structure, a door visible at the bottom.

There was another crack - the statue now launched other objects, ones that set themselves unerringly in mid-air. Each bore a familiar target, glittering with newness, waiting only for a clawshot to latch on.

"Oh," Link said, very softly, and handed the clawshots across to Groose. "I guess that's our cue."

Finally shutting his mouth with an audible clack of teeth, Groose nodded dazedly, crouching down for Link to climb on to his back. "Okay. Hold on." He sounded shaken, but his aim at each target was true, and now they found themselves standing at the doors of the immense building.

Link glanced across at his friend, then back up to the stairs that would lead to the Triforce, and the end of Demise, and Zelda's freedom, and stepped forward.

This time, there would be no going back.

* * *

"Okay. What next?"

Groose frowned as he stared hard at the panel, considering carefully. "We can move this one... here," he pointed out, gesturing to one of the blocks. "Then we can get into one of the triangle rooms through that, right?"

Leaning in to inspect them, Link nodded in approval, readjusting the wooden shield with a wince. Holding his sword left-handed meant that his right arm had been the one to take the force of any shielded blows, and little tremors of pain were racing through the limb, making his fingers tingle. "I wonder if the triangle symbols mean the Triforce?" he wondered out loud, exhaling as he straightened up. "It's worth a try."

Nodding, Groose brushed his hands off (practically every surface in this place, they had found, was virtually coated in dust) and started for the door, Link hurrying to catch up. "Hope so. This place gives me the cree-"

Just through the next door, a very familiar gate had slammed up between the two of them. And, across a very familiar narrow stretch, a very familiar foe waited.

Link swore softly, scrambling to pull the wooden shield off. "Here - don't use the iron!" he instructed urgently, finding the metal shield shoved into his hands as Groose turned to face Scervo - or whatever this new version of him was called.

"Just stab and use the shield, right?" Groose said shakily, then launched himself forward without waiting for an answer.

The sooner they could knock the robot off the platform, the better.

Link's heart was in his throat as he watched, left hand wrapped around the spiked gate. It was beyond frustrating to have to witness this - a battle he knew he could handle, albeit painfully, utterly helpless as Groose risked his own life to defend him simply because he had been too slow to enter the room first.

"Ha!" Groose shouted as the robot teetered, barely managing to recover as the gate slid forward. Link launched himself off with it, watching with baited breath as Groose readied himself for another assault. The robot was fighting even more fiercely, now - once its sword had been shattered, all that was left was the electrically-charged giant hook.

Perhaps he could even the odds a little. Fumbling for his weapons, Link snapped the Beetle controls on to his left wrist, launching the flying object straight at the robot. It paused to stare at it, and Groose took the opportunity to stab hard, almost knocking the thing to the edge. "Almost got it!" he shouted back at Link as the Beetle finally returned to Link's wrist - a sudden mistake, the brief distraction just enough for the robot to sink its electrified hook in to Groose's shield arm.

The same arm that he had broken earlier - Link let out a hiss of pain in sympathy, barely breathing as the redhead grit his teeth and thrust the sword forward. This time, the robot teetered, toppled, and fell, a distant clatter of metal their only indication of success.

The gate lowered with a rasp of metal, and Link raced to Groose's side, inspecting his arm gently. "It's not bad," Groose tried to tell him weakly, "It's not big or anything."

"It's deep, though," Link murmured, twisting around for the pack, retrieving a bottle of red potion, a soft dressing, and a roll of bandages. "Here - let me."

Carefully, he blotted the dressing with potion, setting it on the wound, ignoring Groose's faint groan as it did its work. A quick inspection revealed that it had, at least, knotted together, no longer openly bleeding - but the wound _had_ been deep. It would be hurting for a while yet.

Wrapping the dressing loosely around his bicep - the bleeding had stopped, but the potion on the padding still had work to do - Link sat back, glancing around at their environment. Here, the platform dropped off sharply, the distance to more solid ground ahead definitely too much to jump. But there was a clawshot target - Link eyed it worriedly.

"Do you think you can use the clawshot?" he asked cautiously, glancing between Groose's arm at the target.

"I've gotta, don't I?" he said through gritted teeth, making an experimental fist. "Yeah. I think I can."

Link nodded solemnly, handing one across and smiling tentatively. "It's just the one. It should be fine, right?"

"Yeah," Groose finally confirmed, "Yeah, it's fine."

Feet set on solid ground again, Link gave him a quick grin and kicked open the chest, revealing a key. "Guess it's time to get the Triforce, huh?" he said softly, and the two stepped off together again.

* * *

So getting the Triforce wasn't going to be as straightforward as entering the room. After two Moblins, a handful of Stalfos and a small swarm of Bokoblin archers, and the joy of a swarm of Cursed Bokoblins (Groose had not been particularly amused when one had leaped atop him, and he had performed the fatal blow on the ugly creature with indecent haste) _and_ a Stalmaster, Link was beyond relieved to see the familiar mark on the floor, taking a moment to slump against a wall and catch his breath.

"I hate those things," he said simply, and Groose nodded emphatically, passing across the potion he had just used. Link drank a gulp of it and used the rest to dress his wounds, staring at the empty bottle critically. "Just one bottle left," he murmured, setting it at the bottom of the pack. "I hope we don't run into any more monsters."

Even with Fi's instructions, it was clear what Link had to do now. And so he straightened up, eyes closing as he raised the sword high.

It sank in to the stone, and Link opened his eyes - only to find himself somewhere very familiar.

"You must be joking," he said softly, his words hollow and echoing in the flickering blue that indicated the Silent Realms. But no circle marked out the difference between danger and safety, and no Guardians waited for him - just a glowing golden triangle that sent a sudden prickle through the back of his hand.

It was waiting for him.

Link returned, a little perturbed, and sheathed his sword again, sinking down next to Groose. "It looks like the Silent Realm in there," he murmured, voice troubled as he showed him the back of his hand. The triangle mark he had seen before had re-emerged, the lower right triangle glowing steadily - there was something in there, intangible, beneath his skin. "But there weren't any Guardians, and... I touched it and woke up. And now I think it's _in_ me."

"It's just one triangle." Groose frowned, cocking his head as he examined Link's hand carefully. "Does it hurt?"

The immediate answer - 'It always hurts' - died on Link's lips before he ever said it. When he thought about it... no, it didn't hurt. Shaking his head, he curled up against Groose's warm side, laughter bubbling up. "It doesn't hurt," he breathed, and found himself smiling.

But there were still two pieces, then. Link's smile faded as he stared at his hand a little more. "There must be two more," he concluded, "The other two rooms with triangle marks. It looks like we can get there from the last room - the one with the robot."

"Hope that thing doesn't make a reappearance," Groose grinned feebly, climbing to his feet and offering Link a hand up. "Let's do this."

The next rooms, protectors of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power, still held challenges. But nothing like Stalmaster loomed in wait for them, no more Moblins prowled narrow bridges, no more Cursed Bokoblins leered and grimaced as they approached.

Covered in sand, Groose took the time to brush himself off while Link retrieved the Triforce of Wisdom, keeping an eye on the timeshift orb nearby. Link returned with two glowing triangles on his hand, the pain fading and replaced with an odd sort of euphoria. He felt calmer, his head clearer, his determination never stronger. Just one piece of the Triforce left to go, one single room...

And freedom was so close he could practically reach out and touch it.

Blistering heat struck them like a physical force as they entered the next and final room, Link reaching up to wipe at his forehead. "This is what the Fire Sanctuary was like," he rasped, glancing back at Groose in sudden concern.

Most conveniently, he was not, in fact, on fire.

"It's stinkin' hot in here," he said weakly, and Link nodded in agreement - even the fireshield earrings couldn't prevent him from feeling the heat.

"But at least you're not on fire," he pointed out helpfully.

Groose stared at him.

The puzzle, once Link looked over it carefully, was relatively straightforward. After a few minutes shooting down Keese, the two set off, making careful progress through the rivers of fire. Their timing here had to be perfect, or else the bath they took would probably be their last, and Link found himself letting out a sigh of sheer relief as they found themselves once more before a symbol etched in the floor.

"I don't know what will happen when I get the last piece," he said in sudden worry. "It might take me somewhere..."

Groose nodded firmly. "Then let's make sure you're ready for it, huh?" he said softly, setting his hands on Link's shoulders and setting his weapons about him. "Uh... if we're separated... good luck, 'kay?"

Link let a smile cross his face, rising up on his toes to press his lips to Groose's. "Thanks," he said softly - not just for the good luck, but for every challenge they had struggled through together. "I'll see you later."

Taking a steadying breath, he raised the sword high and let it sink into stone again, letting the ethereal world of the Triforce materialise around him once more. Link did not look back as he stepped forward, raising a hand to the golden triangle, a flush of sheer power and strength washing through him as his fingers brushed the surface.

And then there was sunlight on his face again, the Master Sword on his back, a suddenly perplexed-looking Groose sitting nearby. Link blinked - they had found themselves in the hands of the Goddess, where Zelda had given him the sailcloth two weeks and an eternity ago.

The three triangles on his hand flared into brilliance, and Link closed his eyes instinctively as the light washed over him. Before him, when he opened them again, was the symbol he had seen over and over again - rising above Lanayru Desert, embossed on walls and pedestals guarding sacred flames, on the door to the Sky Keep - shining on the back of his own hand.

The relic that Demise had almost destroyed the world to get.

The sacred Triforce, waiting for him.

Fi emerged silently, and Link glanced at her - there was almost something like approval radiating from her blank face. "Master," she said gently, "I believe at this juncture that a prayer is required. The ultimate goal we have travelled so far for is now within reach." Almost seeming to take a breath, she fixed her gaze on him. "Focus now - and wish with all your might for the destruction of Demise."

Link swallowed, throat suddenly dry. "Go on," Groose whispered, his eyes wide as he watched, "Let's end this, huh?"

"Yeah," he whispered, and set his hand on the golden power.

_I wish for the destruction of Demise - so that the world will be free._

For a long, lingering moment, nothing happened. And then the world beneath them shuddered with a force that drove Link to his knees, fingers closing tight around stone, rock crumbling and wooden bridges snapping as the Goddess Statue drove itself loose from its moorings and began to sink downwards.

A familiar wave of pain and nausea, now, swept through him - the old instinct that had warned him of the Imprisoned was beginning to rise, building to a crescendo, a scream in his skull. Blindly, he reached out and found a warm hand around his, clinging to his fingers, support here at the end of all things.

Link opened his eyes wide and laughed as the statue sank through the clouds, fog and mist obscuring the world save for the statue, for Groose clinging to his hand, for the golden power that drove them onwards towards safety and freedom and the end of all fear.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Warnings: **Violence.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Master Link, I bring news."

Groose stirred groggily, Blue's clear tones cutting through the haze. He was fairly sure he had knocked something loose on the trip down, feeling the shudder and crunch of landing.

The haze of black that had flown upwards when they had landed - had that been the last they'd see of Big Ugly, then?

"I have confirmed that the Isle of the Goddess, which was formally a part of Skyloft, has returned to the surface," she continued.

Groose bit down on the urge to mutter a, "No kidding." To his side, Link was stirring himself, cradling his hand gingerly, gazing around in wonder - the familiar grounds of the isle settled amongst the trees of Faron was a bewildering sight.

Here, they had fought down the Imprisoned twice - three times, for Link. Groose groaned faintly as he saw exactly what had become of the Groosenator.

"Furthermore," Blue was still saying, and Groose and Link both lifted their heads attentively. "I have detected the successful eradication of Demise." Was it his imagination, or did the sword spirit seem almost... relieved? "Your prayers to the Triforce have been heard. In light of these factors, the seal Zelda maintained through her agelong sleep is no longer necessary."

Groose's stomach tightened uncomfortably.

"My projections indicate that she will awake momentarily." Another one of those almost-smiles, almost-relief. "I advise you to make your way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible."

Then... they had succeeded, after all. The naked joy on Link's face as he hurtled off the statue, sailcloth in his hands, spoke volumes to attest to that. They had defeated the bad guy and saved the girl, and now...

Now the hero would win the girl, of course. And neither he nor her would ever cast a second thought about him. Link barely even looked back as he hit the ground running, starting straight for the new entrance of the temple, his face aglow as the doors slowly began to open.

But Zelda was safe, now - and Link could rest, stop throwing himself into harm's way, allow for peace and quiet and recovery from the hurts that had been inflicted upon him. Groose's arm twinged painfully from the injury he had gained earlier, and he hastily mentally revised the thought - they all could.

Near the gate, he stopped, suddenly lost. Link had gone ahead, had run to his Goddess, his best friend, the girl he loved, and he had no place in that reunion. Perhaps Grannie had some indication of how he was feeling - she set a wrinkled hand on his arm, gave him a smile that was both reassuring and sad in and of itself.

"This was always going to happen," she told him quietly. "It was written in destiny from the moment the Demon King first laid waste to this land."

He nodded numbly, running a hand through his ragged-looking hair. "I know," he said, and his voice cracked. "But..."

But now Zelda _and_ Link, both of them, could be happy. And while he and Zelda had never had anything between them, he and Link... that was something else entirely. Shouldn't he let them be happy?

"It is human to hurt." And was that a twist of hurt in her expression, too? Distantly, Groose remembered an earlier conversation - the girl that Grannie had once loved. Had she chosen another, too? "It is natural to yearn for more. Do not feel guilty for wishing for more."

"I want them to be happy," he finally said, settling down heavily on the edge of the platform. "Both of 'em. Zelda's really something special, and Link..." His voice cracked again, dropping his forehead into one hand. "But I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I don't wanna get in their way, but I don't wanna go back..."

Back to Skyloft, where he would be utterly alone. How could he ever leave their sides?

"I want them to be happy," he repeated - and that, beyond everything else, was true. Link deserved it, and Zelda deserved it, and although a selfish little voice within him piped up and said that he did too, he fought it down.

And they made each other happy. How could he have been so blind? The way Zelda looked at him, with disgust and pity, was nothing like the way her gaze softened when she looked at Link. The want and need and desperate fear in Link's voice when he had choked out, _"I think I love her."_ They belonged together, and if that was what they both needed to be happy...

Then he would not, could not stand in their way.

"They will be," Grannie said evenly, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "And, in time, so will you. But look - they approach."

Groose scrambled to his feet, jumping down from the platform, the breath stolen from his lungs. Zelda was almost glowing, hand in hand with Link. She looked radiant, joyous - wide awake and clear-eyed and so perfectly content.

And Link... Link looked as if he had never been so happy, so relieved in his life.

No words came to him - just a grin spreading from ear to ear as he moved to join them. "Zelda...?" he whispered cautiously, and she offered him a smile he had wanted to see for longer than he could remember.

Never mind the future. She was awake. They were safe. Tears prickled in his eyes, and he wiped them away hastily, catching Zelda's soft giggle as he did.

Link had done this, had freed them all. Setting both hands on his shoulders, he gazed down at him, heart suddenly in his throat, Link's clear blue eyes gazing up at him in joy and trust. Unable to hold back the veritable tidal wave of relief and happiness and uncertainty and sheer hope for the future, he laughed out loud, "You did it!", shaking him once before dragging him into a crushing hug.

Link laughed himself, ducking away, suddenly blushing at Zelda's raised eyebrow. Of course - the last she had seen him, he had been trying to sabotage Link's chances in the race, and he let go of him with a sheepish grin. "Hey, uh... good to see you again," he mumbled through a smile, finding it harder than it should have been to gaze at her in all her radiance, turning on his heel and rushing up the stairs to catch Grannie in a hug as well. "I guess they're okay now, huh?" he murmured, so unsure and so full of warring emotion that he felt fit to burst.

"Go to them," Grannie whispered, and he forced himself to turn - only to see Link and Zelda beginning to approach, coming back to join them.

A smile spread across his face. He turned to meet them half way.

And unbearable pain ripped through his body, orange and black light blinding him, knocking him back violently against the stone.

Forcing past the agony, he pushed himself back up on his elbows, every muscle screaming at the motion. He ignored them - Zelda was lying limp on the floor, Link sprawled back in shock, they needed his help - but a familiar deranged laugh rang out, and he froze.

From behind a pillar, out stepped the demon who had threatened his friends.

"This is all very touching, really," he drawled, arrogance practically radiating off him, "But I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short." A snap of diamonds, and he vanished, only to reappear directly behind Zelda - beside her, Link stirred, fighting off pain. "It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little Goddess is mine now!"

Link pushed himself up, hissing as his weight pressed down on his bad arm, shaking almost visibly from where Groose laid. From the attack? From rage? It was doubtful to be terror, something that had taken grip of himself, keeping him immobilised atop the stairs.

He had promised pain to Link. He was stealing Zelda away. Groose could only stare in furious impotence as Zelda's body rose in the air.

"My master may have perished in this age," the demon laughed, "But in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the Demon King!"

Link was on his knees, now, half-crouched, fury overwriting fear.

The demon's lips twisted. "You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way," he told Link dryly, "And as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels." as Hoisting Zelda over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, she let out a soft moan of pain.

"...Link..."

Link surged to his feet with a roar. "Let her go, Ghirahim!" he shouted, Master Sword in his left hand, shaking, unsteady even as he held his ground. "Or I swear I'll make you pay!"

Perhaps, in another time, Ghirahim would have laughed. Instead, he merely stared down at Link as if he was something unpleasant he had stepped on - perhaps, Groose thought wildly, this was for the better, that he wouldn't stop to toy with Link while he...

Escaped with Zelda. Okay, not so good.

"You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now."

Groose growled softly, hating the demon and hating himself for not moving, for taking Zelda off him, for doing _something_. But the demon disappeared in a flash of diamonds again - he started, staring around frantically, biting back a scream as he suddenly materialised directly in front of him.

Ghirahim had Zelda. And the gate was still rotating and turning behind him.

And he and Grannie were the only ones standing in his way.

Behind the demon, Link approached, his strength faltering as he dropped to one knee again. And with a sudden, terrified glance back at Grannie, suddenly, Groose knew what he could do.

Ghirahim might have massively outclassed him, combat-wise. He might have had magic that could cause pain and agony. He might have sweated and bled for his goal and was now seconds away.

But Groose could not let him hurt his friends. Shaking in pain and terror, he staggered to his feet, arms outstretched to bar his way.

And then the demon's gaze was fixed on _him_. "Stand down," he told him flatly. "You're in my way - and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise."

He never even had time to let out an indignant, "Hey!" - the demon's kick had sent him flying.

Letting out a groan of pain - he was sure his ribs were broken - he barely managed to lift his head enough to see the Gate of Time activating. "You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the Demon King in this age," Ghirahim laughed, "So I see no point in dawdling here. But the past... oh, the past..."

He turned, facing the gate again.

"So full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!"

Laughing all the way, Zelda hoisted over his pale shoulder, the demon disappeared through the gate - and Zelda with him.

Grannie took very little time to act once the gate sealed itself again, hurrying over to Link then Groose in turn. "I have kept some potion for moments like these," she told them grimly, and Groose let out a faint groan of pain as his ribs stitched together again. Link was back on his feet, but shaky - he and Zelda had taken the brunt of the attack, and it was only with sheer effort that he had remained upright long enough to down the potion.

"For Zelda to be taken at a time like this..." The old woman shook her head. "It is unthinkable! Link, Groose, listen to me - you both must do whatever it takes to prevent the resurrection of Demise in the past. Quickly, now!"

Groose nodded grimly, struggling to his feet. Hastily, Grannie set a hand on his arm. "Even if he succeeds in absorbing Zelda's soul - it will take some time for it to fully take effect. Even when things feel hopeless, there is always a chance!"

He exhaled, then nodded once, glancing at the Gate. Link glanced back at him, the fierceness in his gaze almost sending him reeling again, and the Gate opened beneath his hand.

Groose took a steadying breath and sprinted in after him, time reshaping itself, propelling him long before a time where he was ever born. Had the situation not been so urgent, it would have been practically overwhelming, and he found himself shaking a little as he found himself in the past.

"The Temple of Hylia," Link muttered, glancing down at the prone woman lying before them. "Groose, help Impa, I'm going to get Zelda."

Nodding, trying to ignore the way his stomach was tying itself in knots as Link ran out, he hurried to her side. "Hey, you okay?" he asked urgently, offering her a hand.

She let out a grunt of pain, accepting it. "Your name is Groose? It was Ghirahim - he appeared out of thin air and got the drop on me."

He nodded again. "Yeah, we know," he said grimly, "He's already attacked us. Link's gonna get her, okay?"

Making an impatient sound, she shook her head. "He will need your help. The demon ran through the great doors at the front of the temple. You may yet catch him before it's too late. Hurry!"

For just a moment, Groose wavered. And then he slung his pack off his shoulders, fishing out a roll of bandages. "Here," he told her urgently, blinking in sudden deja vu as he knelt before her. "We'll do it, don't worry!"

Outside, he found the sky dark, ominous purple clouds blanketing the land. Groose blinked up at them in sudden disorientation - it had been sunny, late in the morning, only a moment ago - then shook it off fast. The familiar Sealed Grounds had a familiar diamond barrier around it - and, just down the slope, Link was fighting off a horde of enemies in order to reach the familiar maniac at the bottom.

Groose swore, drew his sword, and leaped into the fray.

* * *

Groose was not happy.

He was bleeding, bruised, and his recently-broken ribs were making it hard to breathe. The wound he had gained from the robot earlier was aching powerfully, his shield had been broken, and the damned demon had been toying with him for the entire battle.

Every time he had come close to Link, another barrier - and another set of enemies - had appeared. The instant it faded, he had been off running again - but no sooner than he had drawn close again that another emerged.

Once they reached the bottom of the pit, things were no better. Groose was forced to watch helplessly as Link cut through Bokoblin like paper, drawing ever-closer to Ghirahim and to Zelda. He could do nothing as Zelda's body was hurled up high, nothing as the demon coated himself in black diamonds and lifted himself and Link high into the air.

But when the fight returned to the ground and Ghirahim's concentration lapsed just long enough to let down the barrier, nothing could stop him from joining the battle.

The demon staggered, one dark hand clutching at the glowing diamond on his chest before crumpling to his knees. _Good,_ part of Groose's mind said decisively - he had knocked them back plenty of times. It was only fair, now.

"This... this is preposterous," he hissed, breath coming harsh and metallic. "Driven to my knees by simple children of man. Laughable!" His fingers tightened, white-eyed glare fixed on Link standing resolute, Master Sword in his left hand. "No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? _You think I can't win?_ Boy... what are you?"

"You _can't_ win!" Groose snapped, Link shooting him a warning glance. "Just accept it - you're fuckin' weak!"

And Ghirahim bowed his head and began to laugh.

"And yet, victory is still mine to savour... while we fought, the ritual I started continued. And now, it's complete!"

Groose's hand tightened on the sword, glancing up at Zelda in sudden terror. She had remained there, up in the air, all this time, and...

"The Demon King shall devour the soul of the Goddess and resurrect in his full glory!" Ghirahim screamed, head thrown back, laughing maniacally as the symbol beneath his knees shone red, darkness pooling at its centre.

Above, Zelda cried out in pain.

With a snap of diamonds, the demon disappeared. Groose grabbed on to Link's shoulder, dragging him back from the growing darkness - a familiar shape was emerging, sick, cold fear settling in his chest, cold sweat prickling on his skin.

While they had fought, Zelda was dying.

The Imprisoned opened its mouth and roared, and Zelda began screaming in earnest, head thrown back, golden energy pouring from her body into the thing's mouth. Groose's eyes prickled at the sound - Zelda, the girl he cared about, screaming in agony while he was helpless to stop it. Was he to see her die here? Beneath his hand, Link was shaking.

Black and purple energy swirled like a maelstrom around them, enveloping the entirety of the grounds in a scorching hot, suffocating wind. One hand clamped over his mouth, Groose drew them back blindly, out of the range of the vortex of energy, barely able to hear Ghirahim as he screamed in laughter.

"Don't you see?" he cried, "It's all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belongs to darkness! _They belong to my master_!"

And, through the darkness, Ghirahim's master emerged.

He was a huge man, clad in the black scales that had adorned the Imprisoned. Fire-red eyes burnt bright, his hair aflame, the sealing spike leaving its mark in the form of a white scar crossing his forehead.

But more than just his appearance - he almost radiated the promise of fear and terror and pain. Groose shrank back, the sudden suicidal urge to shove Link behind him rising in his mind.

"Welcome back to us... Master," Ghirahim chuckled, bowing low before this creature. It turned to consider him for a moment, then flung out a hand in his direction. There was something missing, something that Ghirahim seemed to guess - his white eyes widened, body going rigid as he hit the ground with a metallic clang.

And then he began to rise into the air, orange light swirling around metallic limbs. Something was happening to the crystal - something was beginning to emerge, huge and black and lethally sharp. As a sword wrenched itself out of Ghirahim's body, the demon tossed back his head and laughed like an insane man, convulsing and shaking in mid air.

The huge blade soared through the air, landing squarely in Demise's hand. Ghirahim went limp, the diamonds on his body flaring briefly into brilliance before disappearing in a gleam of orange into the sword, and Groose threw up an arm to protect his eyes.

Was that... it, then? Was that the last they'd see of Ghirahim?

Demise turned his gaze on the two of them - no, on Link, he was being utterly ignored. "So you are the chosen knight of the Goddess," he mused, sounding almost thoughtful. "Intriguing..."

Link shook Groose's hand off and stepped forward, sword steady in his hand. And Groose realised that if it meant saving Zelda, if there was just a single possibility of it, he would do what it took - no matter what it was. "I am," he said steadily, eyes burning blue fit to match the fiery red of the Demon King.

"The Goddess lowered herself to a mortal form to keep me imprisoned," he mused, sneering as he gazed up at Zelda's prone body. "How pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form."

And then he flung his hand upwards, Zelda's body tossed into the sky - then coming down again, down faster than she could possibly survive. Link's eyes widened, but it was Groose who leaped to his feet, scrambling up the ledge, heart in his throat as his feet pounded against the rocky ground, gaze fixed on the girl in white plummeting to the ground...

Until she landed safely in his arms, the impact sending them both sprawling. For a moment, he laid there, dazed.

"Link, I -" he started, and coughed, badly out of breath. "I caught her! She's okay!"

Link sighed audibly in relief, shaking from adrenaline and fear and exhaustion and pain and who knew what else. "Look after her," he pleaded quietly, and turned back to the Demon King.

Groose nodded dazedly, glancing down at the girl in his lap. She was so pale - her skin was clammy, chest barely rising and falling. The vibrancy, the radiance he had seen earlier was all but gone, leaving just a girl in its wake.

In the pit below, Demise was laying down his challenge - just the two of them, in a place with no distractions. Groose could no longer help him. There would be no one else to fire arrows or stab at skeleton warriors for him.

And Link accepted, as he knew he would.

"Link, it's all on you!" he shouted, trying not to let his terror show on his face. _Even when things feel hopeless, there is always a chance._ "Grannie says it'll take time for that grease wad to absorb Zelda's soul completely - if you can take him down before her soul gets all sucked up into that... thing, you might still have a chance!"

He glanced down at Zelda's still, pale face, and let out a shaky breath. Link loved her. He could not lose her now. And Groose... knew that there was something he could not name, something urgent that drove him on to fight for both of them, for the right for them to be happy.

"I know you can do it," he told him almost desperately. "So - yeah! You've gotta do this - you're all Zelda's got!" And all he had, he added silently.

Link gazed up at him, then nodded once, jaw set. "I'll do it," he told them, voice quiet and firm, and turned to face Demise.

The Demon King raised his sword high, magic swirling around him. "If you fear for your life, do not follow me," he jeered. "You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind. But if you truly desire to raise your blade against the world I build, come for me. I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few more moments to let you decide!"

And then all turned calm. All turned quiet. Link turned, hurrying back to his side, resting one hand on Zelda's limp one and one on Groose's.

"Take her back to the temple, she'll be safer there," he told him grimly, bowing his head to press a soft kiss to Zelda's forehead - and then another, full of promise, against Groose's mouth. "I'll do this, I promise. I won't let you down."

Link's face swam before Groose's damp eyes, and he nodded shakily. "I'll take care of her. Come back soon, okay?"

"I will," he said gently, giving both of their hands a squeeze before turning away again.

Steps away from the circle, Blue re-emerged. "Master Link, I have important information for you," she said urgently, "Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a zero percent chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe. Are you ready to proceed?"

"I am," he said calmly, squaring his shoulders. Even from the slopes, Groose could see the muscles in his right hand tremor and shake. "I'm ready."

"Understood, Master Link. Know that even in the place that lies beyond this portal, I will be with you..." A hesitation. "And, Master... good luck."

As Link strode towards the circle, he did not look back. Groose watched until he vanished into the darkness, then slumped back against the stone, exhaustion and pain suddenly hitting him like a wall.

Link was off risking his life to save Zelda, to save him, to save the entire world. The least he could do was to carry out his wishes. Carefully, as if lifting the most delicate glass, he gathered Zelda into his arms and began the long walk back up to the temple.

* * *

The skies had turned blue again.

Waiting outside the Temple of Hylia, Zelda stretched out in the soft grass beside him with her head pillowed on his folded mantle, Impa watching protectively from the door, Groose gazed skyward as the clouds began to finally clear away.

Had he won, then? Had Link been victorious?

A soft sleepy sound from beside him made him start, and a smile began to spread across his face. Zelda was stirring, eyelashes fluttering for a moment before she opened them, gazing sightlessly at the blue sky before recognition returned to them.

"He did it," she whispered, and pushed herself up - too fast, and Groose had to catch her as she reeled. "Impa - Groose - he did it!"

Grinning broadly, Groose got to his feet, holding out a hand to Zelda. His body still felt leaden, every muscle aching after hours of fighting - but nothing, right now, could bring him down.

Link had won. Zelda was alive. And the world was free.

"Go to him!" Impa urged, and Zelda nodded.

"Come on!" she laughed, tugging at Groose's hand, hurrying to the edge of the pit. At its bottom, the angry red marks faded to quiet black, the portal had vanished. Every trace of malign energy was gone, leaving clearness and clarity and a small green figure behind.

Zelda stilled. And then, with a cry, she was off running, leaving Groose staring down in stunned disbelief at what was waiting for them at the bottom.

A small green figure, vivid red splattered across his clothing.

A small green figure, unmoving, crumpled on the ground like a broken and abandoned rag doll.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Warnings: **Bring tissues?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

For a thousand years, she had slept.

She had drifted, then, mind and memory blessedly quiet, free from the turmoil of the outside world. As Hylia, she had given everything to protect it.

As Zelda, she stepped up when no one else could, fulfilling the requirements her birthright demanded long before she had ever been born.

But all through it, there had been one constant - a sunny day amongst the clouds, blue feathers under her hands and the wind in her hair, a boy on a crimson Loftwing riding at her side. All through her sleep, Link had been there - watching her, protecting her, doing what he could to keep her safe.

Zelda stumbled, paused for just a second to kick off her sandals. Rigid blue-purple things, they were meant for ceremony and not running.

Link had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. Ever since they were children, he had been at her side - getting into mischief, escaping dreary afternoons for long flights on their Loftwings, playing with Mia in the sun. A constant, friendly presence.

She had never been alone, with him at her side.

Stones cut into her bare feet. She did not stop.

And she had been the one to guide him in to this suicidal quest. She had been the one who had befriended him so thoroughly that he could not help but follow after her. And yet it had hurt her, too - when memory had begun to return, Hylia's machinations revealed, the pain of knowing she had led her best friend in to this had struck her like a blade.

Groose had caught up to her by now. While he had stayed at the top of the slope for a long moment, rooted to the ground with shock, his legs were still longer than hers. Silently, he offered her a shaking hand, and the two sped down the last few circuits.

And now, as Link's final reward, he lay before them - quiet and still, his face turned away from them, but visibly pale even from the slope. With a ragged cry, Groose let go of her hand and leaped down the last couple of metres, dropping hard to the ground before stumbling towards Link's prone body.

There was so much red. Zelda found herself in a daze as she took careful step after careful step towards him, trembling at what she might see.

"Link!" Groose called, a terror in his voice that she had never heard before. He had crumpled at Link's side, reaching for his shoulders, shaking him almost frantically. "Link, c'mon!"

Zelda, treading the grounds like she was walking on glass, slid to the ground inelegantly at Link's side. His hands were so red... they had been pressed against his stomach, bloody hand prints across the green fabric, bleeding from dozens of small wounds.

For a moment, the analytical part of her mind wondered at that, at the wounds that were serious but not life-threatening, save perhaps the one across his stomach. The rest of her simply felt numbed and cold - she barely felt damp skin beneath her fingertips as she pressed them against the inside of his wrist.

They found only stillness, and his chest did not rise and fall.

"Link, please... _please_..."

Lifting her heavy head as the world swam and blurred before her eyes, she turned to Groose. She had never seen him like this - frantic, terrified, like his heart was breaking before her. His head was bowed, face tear-streaked, choking back suffocating sobs as he set a shaking hand on Link's cheek. Vaguely, she recalled the words the old woman had told her before sending her off - "_You will be surprised who will come to your aid. Even the most unlikely of people will change, and it will be at least in part for you._"

Something had happened between Link and Groose while she had been gone. Had it not been for the beginnings of a scream bubbling up her throat, she almost would have laughed in surprise and relief.

When she reached out to set a hand on his, finally tied together by loss, he barely even looked at her as he entwined their fingers together. It had taken a battle that could have been the end of the world to bring them together. It had taken Link...

As she finally surrendered to tears, bangs hanging in her eyes, Groose reached out to offer her an arm. Perhaps he needed the support too, but she willingly settled against his side, eyes tightly closed as she let her grief and pain consume her.

She had done this. Link was dead, and it was her fault.

There was an image in her mind, and she could not shake it, could not bring herself to focus on the real world where Link was gone. The two of them, barely grown, legs swinging as they perched side by side on the waterfall that fed Skyloft. Their Loftwings had deposited them gently then departed to nest on the nearby sky island, watching protectively - Link reached for Zelda's hand and pointed.

_"Look! Can you see the Remlits there? There's a whole bunch of them!" He laughed giddily, kicking his feet against the air._

_Zelda frowned, squinting in that direction. "They're way too small!" she retorted, setting her free hand on her hip, "You're just making it up."_

_"No." Link shook his head and gazed across at her, his blue eyes so earnest. "Look closer."_

_Look closer._

_Look._

_Look!_

Zelda drew back sharply, eyes suddenly wide open as she stared at Link.

Had she tapped in to some long-dormant ability of Hylia's? She did not know and she did not care, right now - all she could see if she truly _looked_ was the glimmer of life.

Fragile, broken, barely hanging on, but Link wasn't gone yet.

"We can still save him," she said numbly, words echoing in her own ears, then grabbed on to Groose's arm. "Take him to the temple, quickly!"

Groose stared at her in abject disbelief, then turned and scooped Link up carefully without a second thought. Barely looking back, he turned for the slope determinedly, breaking into a run as soon as he started up it. Zelda grit herself and sprinted after him, hitching her skirts up as she followed them up.

Too slow, too slow, Link needed help _now_...

"Groose, wait!" she called raggedly, and he slowed, glancing over his shoulder uncertainly. "I can get us up there quicker!"

"Then do it!" he croaked, coming to a stop. She skidded to a halt in front of him and took a deep breath, setting one hand on his arm and one on Link's shoulder.

_Up._ She had done this just once - had hurtled the harp across to Link's hands in the Temple of Time. Now, she focused every fibre of her being on the Temple of Hylia, on Impa, where some instinct told her that help was waiting for her. As gold surrounded them and sent them hurtling to the door of the temple, all she could think about was saving him.

Impa was waiting for them, rising to her feet grimly. "Make him comfortable," she ordered as she hurried into the room where an unfamiliar sapling grew, hitting a hidden switch in the wall. Zelda barely took note of it - she was too busy helping Groose lay Link down, his head pillowed against the redhead's chest, one pale hand resting in Zelda's.

When Impa returned from the room, she was not empty-handed. In her hands was a glass jar, and inside the jar... Zelda lifted her head, gazing at the little pink fairy in surprise as the Sheikah made her way back to them.

"When I first was sent after you," Impa told them as she knelt on Link's other side, tugging at the cork, "I met an old woman."

Out came the cork, and the fairy drifted out, suddenly disoriented. Zelda's gaze was fixed on it. She had seen them at the spring in Skyview Temple - had this come from a similar source?

"She gave me this - she told me that one day, I would have need for it," Impa continued, and the fairy seemed to realise its purpose, settling into determined loops over Link's body, a haze of pink drifting over his wounds.

Zelda barely breathed. Supporting Link, Groose was shaking.

Quietly, Impa let out a mirthless chuckle. "And now I see why."

The fairy's work done, it faded from sight, leaving a few pink flakes of light to settle on Link's prone form. And Zelda could not, would not look away - not until she knew for sure, if the fairy had managed to bring Link back from the brink of death.

What if she had been wrong? Some instinct had told her that not all was lost - but what if her instincts were at fault?

For a very long time, there was silence.

And then, slowly but steadily, Link's chest rose and fell and rose again.

With a choked cry, Zelda practically tackled him. When Link's eyes fluttered open, he would find himself being hugged from both sides - Zelda, sobbing into his chest, Groose, clinging to him wordlessly, trembling, face buried in Link's hair.

Almost wonderingly, he reached for them - an arm around Zelda's middle, a gentle hand set over Groose's. "Is... is it over?" he asked, voice a quiet rasp, and Zelda lifted her tear-streaked face, letting a smile cross her face.

They were all here, all safe, all alive. Outside, blue skies reigned. The future, their present, and all the tomorrows that would follow were waiting for them.

"I think it's over," she whispered, tears glimmering in her eyes even as her smile became joyful. "Finally... it's all over."

* * *

With good strong sunshine warming his skin, the statue of the Goddess overlooking the Sealed Temple and what was left of the Sealed Grounds, Link settled back against Groose's chest and gazed skywards.

The three of them were exhausted, careworn. Zelda had been awake for barely an hour after her thousand-year sleep, and had undergone the terror and pain of the ritual in the mean time. Groose was battered and bruised from fighting - from Sky Keep, from the horde that Ghirahim had sent after them, from Ghirahim himself, and Link could not forget that his confrontation with Cawlin had only been twelve hours ago.

And Link himself... Link, it seemed, was not escaping unscathed. Although the fairy had healed his visible injuries, the invisible remained - the last-ditch lighting strike that Demise had brought down on him, slicing down his spine and limbs even as he had delivered the final blow had etched indelible marks on his bones. Every muscle and nerve ached - his hand, yes, but now also his other arm. His legs. His chest ached from it. Beneath his feet, the ground tipped and swayed, every step sending needles up his legs.

And then there were the emotional hurts. Zelda had given in to tears when she had parted ways with Impa, Groose had sobbed openly when Grannie - Link still could not reconcile her with the stern woman who had scolded him for his lateness - had vanished.

On his back, there was no comforting weight. The presence in his mind, faint but reassuring, of his mysterious guide was gone. He was grateful to be outside - in the temple, he knew the Master Sword would be waiting for him.

Did anything of Fi still remain within it?

And yet - and this was a big 'and yet' - he was not alone. Groose was still here, supporting him even as walking became painful, their fingers entwined and resting loosely against his thigh. And at his side, Zelda gazed up at the sky as well, her hand in his other one, his thumb tracing idle patterns against her skin.

"Look around us!" she said suddenly, her voice dreamy and calm, the hurts of the day put aside for now. "As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin..." Chuckling softly, she shook her head, giving Link's hand a gentle squeeze.

He squeezed back, ignoring the faint tinge of pain. "What do you think of it?" he asked quietly, feeling rather than seeing Groose's head turn to gaze at her curiously. "Now that you've seen the forest and the mountain and the desert..."

She was silent for a moment, lost in her own thoughts as she gazed up at the sky. In that direction, Link knew, was Skyloft - the place they had been born and raised, where they had grown into the people they were today. Their sky, their home.

But home, too, was what you made of it. Home was also the people you cared about.

"I... I think I want to live here." As if fearing sudden condemnation, she continued in a rush - "I always wanted to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head... watch over the Triforce."

Behind him, Groose nodded slowly in agreement. "I like it down here," he admitted, a note in his voice that Link could not identify. "You kinda... suit the surface, huh? Can't say how, but..." Awkwardly, he ran a hand through his hair, straightening up the wayward pompadour.

Zelda exhaled, letting go of Link's hand and settling in front of them both. There was a serious look in her eye - familiar determination combined with hesitation. "What about you two?" she asked cautiously, "What will you do now?"

To Link, the answer was one he had been almost dreading. What _would_ he do now? Two weeks ago, the answer was an easy one - stay with Zelda, where ever she chose to be. Perhaps, now, they could be together - perhaps, then, they could have had their happy ending.

But Groose had stilled behind him. And Link could not simply set aside the last few weeks - not any more. In his own way, Groose had become important to him, perhaps more important than anyone else save Zelda.

"I'm gonna go back to Skyloft," he said suddenly, and Link twisted around to stare at him in sheer astonishment. The redhead's expression was downcast, staring at the grass, the hand that wasn't holding Link's curled around a few strands of it. "I think I've gotta."

For a moment, Link could not find the words. But Skyloft still had Cawlin, held loneliness and a lack of friendship, and he could not help but feel torn.

He wanted to stay with Zelda. But he had also promised that Groose would not be alone. "Groose, you don't -"

Groose shook his head firmly. "No, I do," he said forcefully, trying to look determined and not quite hitting the mark. For a moment, his expression softened. "I've gotta face them again. And I wanna become a knight, anyway." Briefly, a grin crossed his face. "Even if I don't pass those exams, I can repeat and try the Wing Ceremony again, right?"

Zelda let out a little laugh, brushing her bangs back, looking torn and uncertain and like the pieces were suddenly clicking into place for her. "Well - try the exams first. You can ask Karane to tutor you, right?" She smiled weakly, and Link recalled how much she had studied to get into the senior class - while Pipit had won his place in the senior class via the Wing Ceremony, she and Karane had had to rely on the grueling, punishing examinations at the end of the year to gain their place. Most of their classmates had not achieved the same reward, and for them, schooling and the chance of knighthood had ended at the end of that year.

"It's gotta be worth a try, right?" he pointed out, but there was unease there as well. Link gazed at him for a moment, then reached for his hand.

"What then?" Link almost pleaded, even the shift in position making him ache. "Will you stay on Skyloft forever? I'll -"

_I'll miss you. I care about you._

Groose exhaled, glancing away for a moment as he considered. "Hey... close your eyes," he murmured, and Link did so immediately.

When had Groose gone from an aggressor and tormentor to a friend - and something more, something he could not find the words to describe? Groose trusted him, and Link trusted him in return, even at the soft click of a latch, even when he felt warm fingers brush against his throat. And then those hands drew away, leaving a weight resting against his collarbones - Link raised a hand and encountered warm metal. When he opened his eyes, the necklace that Groose had worn since he was a child was gone from around his neck.

"Heh - suits you," Groose chuckled, reaching across to brush a finger against the red fireshield earrings and down to his green tunic. "But, uh, hey - I like that necklace a whole lot, so..." He ducked his head. "Hang on to it for me until I get back, 'kay?"

The lump in his throat, then, was nothing to do with the green and red metal band he had found himself wearing. "I will," he told him quietly, "I promise."

From their side, Zelda let out a muffled squeak, her hands over her mouth and her eyes bright. "Now, seal it with a kiss!" she grinned widely, and Link turned to stare openly.

"...What?"

"You two are together, aren't you?" she pointed out calmly, hands folded in her lap. "It's not hard to guess. Groose, you promised to come back, and Link, you promised to take care of the necklace, so now you have to kiss to seal it."

Link's mouth opened and closed again. Beside him, Groose's eyes were hugely wide, his face flushed red. "Wait, but it's not -" Shaking his head, Link started over. "We - yes, but -" Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he blurted out, "I love you. I have for - for a while."

Zelda paused, falling silent, although her serene expression did not change. And then she leaned forward, pressing her lips gently against Link's, curving them in a smile as she drew back.

Link was fairly certain his stomach had just done a back flip.

"That's good," she said softly, "Because I love you too." Reaching for Link's hand and then Groose's, she linked them together, both cupped in her own. "What's the problem?"

Sparing a glance at Groose, his expression quietly devastated, softly resigned, Link bowed his head miserably. "I can't choose," he admitted wretchedly, "I - I love you, but me and Groose are - I can't choose."

And, to Link's complete and utter astonishment, she laughed. "Link," she said patiently, gently, the wisdom of a goddess and the compassion of her own self in her eyes, "Groose - whoever said you have to _choose_?"

The silence, had Link not been certain that his heart had stopped again, was almost comical.

"What do you mean?" Groose whispered, sounding almost terrified, and Zelda gave him a quick smile.

"You're important to each other," she explained, pressing their hands together, something ancient and understanding in her eyes. "And you should never break that bond, because it makes you both stronger. I love Link and he loves me, but that doesn't mean that his heart is empty of anyone else. Not of friends, not of family, not of lovers - not even of things that don't have names yet."

Link could not take his eyes off her. Zelda loved him - something he had dreamt of for too long. And whatever was between him and Groose, however much it still had to grow in the future - it would not need to end.

He would not have to choose.

Eyes damp, Groose let out a faint little laugh, turning to Link. "You heard the little lady, right?" he chuckled, moving in for the kiss he had been instructed to give him. Link met him half way, an uncontrollable smile on his face, and when he drew away, his cheeks were damp.

"It's really okay?" he asked shakily, reaching for them both, allowing himself to be enveloped in their arms. "For us to be like this?"

"It's really okay," Zelda promised, burying her face against his shoulder, still smiling broadly.

"It's really okay," Groose echoed, still barely believing it himself, letting out a little laugh in sheer relief.

Later, they would part ways. Zelda's father would take his first steps on the surface, and Zelda would run into his arms, telling him everything that had happened. Later, he would return back to the sky to tell their friends and families what they had lived through, a blue and a crimson Loftwing in tow. Later, Link would gaze up at the slowly-clearing skies, not looking away until the tiny black speck that was someone braver than he had ever suspected had vanished from sight.

But for now, Link felt like he was exactly where he belonged.

* * *

**Author's note:** It's not quite over yet - there'll be an epilogue going up soon. But that aside, Heroes is effectively finished!


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_To Link and Zelda_

_Surprised? When they were packing up all your things I asked if they'd wait for me to add something so I wrote you a letter! I'm back on Skyloft now and I guess it's ok huh? Cawlin mostly ignores me which is good cuz I don't want to talk to him so it's been pretty quiet._

_Hows the surface? I kinda miss bits of it a lot. Not the monster bits but the forest and stuff. Skyloft looks real different without the isle of the goddess! It's kind of weird._

_Well I have to go to class but I'll write later okay. Write back!_

_From Groose_

* * *

_To Link and Zelda_

_Took your time! I guess not many people go to the surface though huh. I bet more people will though LOTS of people are talking bout it. They even ask me stuff about it! I'm kinda an expert now._

_Good luck going over the ridge I really want to know what's there! If it's real nice will you live there?_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Sorry I didn't write for ages they took so long setting up the mail service! It's good to have but it's a paaiiin having to wait for trips though! I've been studying a lot like you said, Zelda. Karane's helping me a bit but I don't get a lot of the stuff like trajectries and things._

_Pipit is helping too he heard some of the things Cawlin's been saying. Now he stops him if he hears it. He's pretty nice Link I see why you liked him._

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_I guess you already heard that I failed the exams but that's okay cuz everyone else did too. Cawlin was so mad though! Strich is gonna go do his bug thing. Oh the thunderhead is all gone too so you can see the isle of songs and everything. I flew there the other day and all the weird bugs were gone. I think I saw Levias in the distance tho._

_Me and Fledge are gonna try again and I think Cawlin is too but I hope he changes his mind._

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_The new kids are here and it's really crowded! I didn't wanna room with Cawlin again so now I'm in your old room Link and my gear barely fits in here! There's two people in my old room and someone else with Cawlin. There's also someone in your old room Zelda. I guess Owlan and Horwell don't know what to do with seven people in the junior class because the classes are always super busy._

_Fledge is pretty nice now that he's not scared of me. He started working out and borrowed some weights it's really weird to see!_

_It also must be really weird having a sea of grass. Is it kinda like the sand sea only on land? I can't picture a whole lot of grass it sounds really weird!_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_I've been really busy lately so I'm sorry I didn't write much. I've been flying every day because the race is only in a month and I've started working with Gondo a bit on the weekends. I wanna make something else like the Groosenator that was AWESOME! Too bad it got all smashed up huh._

_Fledge said Cawlin made him give a letter to Karane but I don't know what happened next except that Cawlin won't come out of his room now._

_The animal you found sounds kind of like you could ride it like a Loftwing. If the grass is like the sea I bet it's like sailing huh?_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_I'M IN THE SENIOR CLASS!_

_Me and Fledge tied well at first he said I could be the winner because I wanted to more but I felt really bad because he grabbed it at the same time as me so I told them and now we're BOTH in the senior class! Karane was the goddess and it was really weird cuz she had to give a prize to both of us and also cuz I know the REAL goddess._

_I think Cawlin's gonna quit cuz he's really upset that he didn't even get into the race haha. But he didn't even try that hard and he tried to cheat so who cares!_

_And now Pipit and Karane are proper knights you'd be one too Zelda if you were there!_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Thanks! My uniforms blue. It's kind of the same colour as my tunic so it suits me huh? Although the hat looks weird with my hair I think._

_Also I found out why Cawlin didn't come out of his room before. He tried to give Karane a love letter except she turned him down and now she's with Pipit. So he keeps glaring whenever he sees Pipit and ran off crying once when he saw them holding hands. I think he's happy she's not at the academy any more tho._

_Zelda planting fruit trees sounds really nice but being a knight is really cool too. But the surface is really nice too! What kind of fruit is it?_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Thanks for the apples and apricots and berries they're really good! I shared some with Fledge and Pipit and Gondo and they liked it a whole lot. Also Gondo wants me to ask you if you want to keep Scrapper to help with things on the surface because he spends lots of time at the shop sulking._

_Please take Scrapper he's really annoying!_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Awww I thought we could get rid of Scrapper! He keeps saying my hair's dumb well joke's on him cuz he doesn't even HAVE hair. Dumb robot. How was Skipper when you saw him? I bet it was really fun sailing without all those monsters and stuff around! Zelda isn't the sea GREAT?_

_Also Pipit said that I can do some trial patrols because Karane's knocked up!_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_He says that he's gonna marry her really soon but not until he can afford it and he wants you both to come okay? But he said it might be a while and they'll have the kid a lot before I graduate it'll be around the same time as the wing ceremony I think. The new juniors are training really hard for it it's kind of nostalgic._

_I'm starting to become friends with some of them it's nice having friends._

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Pipit says thanks and wants to know if you think the surface is safe? I think he wants to visit some time but I don't know when. Anyway if it was bad Wryna and Jakamar and their kid wouldn't have gone down right? I've been fixing lots of things now that Jakamar's gone. It's pretty fun actually!_

_The exams were last week and now there's another girl in the senior class so it's not just me and Fledge. Cawlin didn't pass so he quit! I don't know what he's doing now._

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Sorry I haven't written in ages I've been working really hard since Karane stopped flying. FLYING AT NIGHT IS THE BEST YOU CAN SEE THE LIGHTS AND IT'S AWESOME. If you come up to visit you can come ride with me and see for yourself okay? It's the best!_

_Horwell and Owlan said that your house looks great I can't wait to see it. And being in the field might be more like being here right? So you can see the sky properly._

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_It's getting near the wing ceremony again so that means I'm halfway through being a senior student! One more year until I'm a knight and then I can come down and see you guys again. So that's good right?_

_Also Owlan says you should send up some of that plant that looks like a star he saw last time because he wants more? I don't know why._

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Karane had the baby! Its a girl who has red hair cuz she already has good taste, and blue eyes and freckles already. Her names Lark. She says when she's big enough she'll come down to the surface and you can meet her ok?_

_Also the wing ceremony happened and now there's another senior girl. The girl who passed the exams last year was the goddess and it was kind of fun seeing two girls do it!_

_The ceremony I mean._

_Um from Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Shut up it's a normal thing to think about! Besides I bet you think dirty things too. That's you too Zelda you did tell us to do that!_

_Hey postman if you read this quit it._

_Link I hope you feel better real soon okay? Try keeping warm you hurt a lot that night when it was really cold remember?_

_Miss you_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_I know things are ok here now but I still haven't changed my mind and I don't think I will in the next few months. I told you I'd be back right? Link I hope you're taking care of my necklace!_

_Miss you_

_From Groose_

* * *

_Hi Link and Zelda_

_Well the next wing ceremony is ready and that means that soon I'll be a full knight. There's three others in the senior class now, girl that did the exams, girl that won the ceremony, and a guy who did the exams too so at least it won't be really empty._

_I think this will be the last year though. I guess your dad told you all about his plans Zelda, but it means that lots more people will be going to the surface for good._

_So that means I'll see you REALLY soon huh?_

_Miss you. And see you in a few weeks._

_From Groose_

* * *

Link refolded the letter along familiar lines and sighed. He had read and reread the letter more times than he cared to think about since he had received it two weeks earlier, spending long whiles gazing up at the sky from their new home in the open fields.

He and Zelda had settled in nicely, building a little house near where Eldin graded into Lanayru. And yet, even its proximity to the mountain and the desert did not mean their home was arid - the spring behind Skyview Temple was part of a larger system, it seemed, and a river ran across the green lands before disappearing into Lanayru Gorge. Where it went from there... well, Link could not say.

The surface, over the course of three years, had changed enormously. Monsters had disappeared slowly - first, the Bokoblins and Moblins, aimless without their demonic master. Keese still inhabited the darkest parts of the lands, and the odd Deku Baba or Octorok still showed their heads occasionally, but peace was beginning to reign.

And the skies had opened up. The cloud barrier that Hylia had created eons ago was dissipating, starting from the point where the Isle of the Goddess had plummeted back down to the Sealed Grounds. Had Zelda managed to influence it in some way? Either way, Link could gaze up at the sky and almost make out a glimpse of shadow that indicated Skyloft, or gaze up at the stars and moon at night, his view largely unimpeded.

Even his injuries had settled down somewhat. Oh, the pain never left him - he would bear it for the rest of his life. But his left hand was a mostly acceptable substitute for his right, and even the shakiness of his nerves that sometimes left him relying on a (carefully) carved cane could come and go with little warning.

He would have never managed this without Zelda. Not without her, and not without the anticipation of the letters that, ever so often, would descend from the sky.

Quietly, Zelda settled beside him, resting a hand over his. "They'll be here soon," she promised, "Owlan and Horwell know the way, and they can guide the others."

Link nodded distractedly, shifting to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. "I don't know what will happen when he..." Trailing off, he gave her a pleading look. "It's still... okay, isn't it? What you said when it ended."

"About not having to choose?" Zelda asked gently, and Link nodded glumly. "It is. If you both still want to be involved with each other, then it's absolutely fine. I have no doubt that you love me, too."

"I do," Link breathed, bumping his nose against hers before leaning in for a soft little kiss. "Love you, I mean. I wouldn't want a life without you in it."

She wrapped her arms around his waist with a faint smile, head dropping to his shoulder. "Good," she told him seriously, "Because I love you too. And I also know that you have a great capacity for love - if you force yourself to choose one, to hold back what you feel, you will not be happy."

Laughing faintly, he brushed a kiss across her forehead. "It's kind of strange when you speak like Hylia," he confessed, and she laughed in return.

"I can't help it!" she chuckled, reaching out to punch his shoulder lately. "But it's true, anyway - oh!"

In a sudden movement, she pulled away from him, jumping to her feet. Above, in the sky, dark specks were steadily growing larger and closer, and she turned back with a grin. "They're here!"

Owlan and Horwell had led the way, the two greeting them warmly - this was not their first visit to the surface, visiting the families beginning to drift down, collecting new and interesting specimens for further study, setting up the beginnings of the new surface-bound Knight Academy. Close behind them was Fledge, grinning and inexplicably muscled in his blue knight's uniform, and soon after were Pipit and Karane, the latter in her knight's uniform and holding a squirming baby in her arms as the larger, slower family bird landed gently.

Half in a conversation with Fledge, half watching the skies as more arrivals showed up, Link was distracted and nervous, even Fledge giving him a curious look as he glanced skywards again. The skies were thinning out, now - Gaepora arrived with Mia in tow, joining Zelda as she caught up with Karane and cooed over Lark, another family touched down and collected their belongings...

And then an almost-black Loftwing bearing a blue-clad, red-headed passenger touched down lightly, and words died in Link's throat.

"Well - I think I see someone, have fun!" Fledge said hastily, leaving Link standing there motionless as Groose dismounted from his Loftwing.

For what felt like a minor eternity, the two simply stared at each other.

Groose looked good. The uniform fit him well, the hat, no matter what he claimed, suiting him. But more striking was the air of calm around him - three years had done wonders for his confidence, no longer a blustering illusion, but something quiet and unassuming and yet self-assured.

Well - aside from the expression of mild terror that had crossed his face when he had laid eyes on Link.

"Hey," he finally said, letting a shaky little smile creep across his face. "What's up?"

Link laughed and finally strode forward, the cane unnecessary for now, his feet steady. Almost automatically, he reached out to slip his arms around Groose's waist, forehead resting against his broad chest, Groose's arms settling along his shoulder. Distantly, he felt a kiss drop in his hair. "Hi," he whispered in return, closing his eyes.

He had been waiting for this, to feel like things would be right again. All that was needed now was Zelda, and he would never go wanting for anything again.

The field, largely bare of trees, still afforded a few spots of privacy - dips and hollows, shaded spots free from prying eyes. It was to one of these that they retreated now, Groose immediately settling back against the side of the hollow with a sigh, one arm held out for Link.

For a moment, they simply rested, enjoying each other's company for the first time in too long. Groose was the first to speak, eyes closed and expression content. "How've you been? Properly, I mean. You didn't say you were using a stick."

Link glanced to the side at the cane, shrugging a little. "I don't need it all the time. It's just for a bit of extra balance." Eventually, he let out a sigh. "It... comes and goes, I guess. Some days are really bad, some days it doesn't hurt at all. And I can use my left hand really well, now."

"You were getting pretty good at it before, too," Groose pointed out, reaching over to inspect the cane. Link glanced up at him curiously - it was wood, carved from a fallen branch, and absolutely covered in decorations (save the handle, which was polished smooth). Trees, flowers, clouds, a soaring Loftwing - and, interspersed between them, patterns and designs. Groose grinned a little as he let his fingers trail over them, tracing the pattern at the hem of Zelda's goddess costume, the crest on the wrap Link wore, the lines that traced out the edge of Groose's sleeve.

"I don't mind using it," Link said softly, setting a hand on it as well. "It helps me, right? So I wanted to put things on it that made me happy."

Flowers and trees and the sky, and the people he most cared about.

"Don't feel sorry for me," he continued softly. "I'm not broken yet."

Groose nodded slowly as he returned it. "You did a good job," he said with a faint smile, "And it'd take a lot more than a Demon King to break you, huh?" Impulsively, he pressed his lips to Link's before drawing back.

Link made a soft sound of contentment, and leaned in for another.

"So you're going to stay for good?" he asked a little while later, warm and content and feeling safe. Groose made an affirmative sound, drawing him a little closer.

"There's gonna be a lot of people coming down here, right? Now that the academy's moving, and they're setting up a new bazaar, and everything. So, someone's gotta be around to keep the peace." He grinned, tapping himself in the chest lightly with one fist. "And I'm a knight now, right?"

Letting out a little chuckle, Link nodded. "I had to admit, three years ago, I wouldn't have expected it from you."

"Thanks a lot!" Groose laughed, shoving him lightly with his shoulder. "Besides, we can keep an eye out for Zelda in case any more crazies decide they want Hylia or something." He paused thoughtfully. "Hylia's knights - or the Hylian knights or something. Wanna join up? Fledge already said he would."

Link gave him a curious glance. Three years had changed him - Groose seemed content with his place in the world, with goals and a purpose and meaning. He seemed... well, happier. He was not seventeen any more. "Yeah, I will," he said firmly, glancing down at his hands. "As much as I can. I'll find a way."

"You will," Groose told him, glancing back as Karane's voice rang out, asking if she could expect a little bundle from Zelda and Link any time soon. Zelda's answer was inaudible, and he glanced back at Link curiously. "So, uh, will you be?" he asked uncertainly.

Shaking his head, Link glanced away. "We... haven't, yet," he admitted, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I mean - something felt like it was missing." The third corner of their triangle, the third part of their Triforce. The few times he and Zelda had attempted to be intimate, Link had been the one to reluctantly stop the proceedings - doing this without Groose there had felt... wrong, somehow.

Groose let out a soft, uncertain noise. "Know what it is?"

"I think so," Link murmured, and reached for his hand.

And then a golden head popped into view, bangs and braid hanging upside-down as Zelda peered over the edge of the hollow. "Link, are you hogging Groose again?" she teased, scrambling down herself to give Groose a quick hug. "It's good to see you."

He gave her a goofy grin, brushing back his hair. "Yeah - you too," he smiled, "We were just catching up."

Link gazed at the two of them, his heart lighter than it had been in years. He had Zelda, he had Groose. Ahead of them laid a road - peace and freedom and the beginnings of a new world, cultivating a home from the wilderness of the surface. Whatever happened next, it would happen together.

Reaching for his cane, the three of them made their way out of the hollow and back into the sun, Groose on one side and Zelda on the other. As they returned to their friends and family, Link knew that whatever path his feet took him, he would not walk alone.

**The End**


End file.
